


Победа над Великим Королем

by Fyrchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exes, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hand & Finger Kink, Improper Use of Outerwear, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Face-Fucking, Nudes, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Public Display of Affection, Riding, Rimming, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Smoking, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrchan/pseuds/Fyrchan
Summary: !translationИваизуми, глядя на Ойкаву, моргнул.— Прошлый раз должен был быть последним, — неуверенно припомнил он низким голосом.Ойкава усмехнулся и навис над губами Иваизуми:— Один раз, два раза — какая разница, если это не отношения?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 9





	1. Pompous King

**Author's Note:**

> A Russian translation of [Conquering the Great King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301085/chapters/7209029) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe)
> 
> Publish on ficbook [HERE](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10365838/26678254#part_content)

Иваизуми наблюдал за ним уже некоторое время.  
  
Как правило, по четвергам и пятницам. Его присутствие было почти невыносимым для тускло освещенного бара. Всякий раз, когда тот заходил, — черт, всякий раз, когда он шел в дальний конец комнаты, чтобы воспользоваться ванной, — он пробивался сквозь ленивые клубы дыма и ужасно-оранжевое освещение так, будто его вовсе не беспокоила эта атмосфера. Дым и тени практически расступались перед ним, подчеркивая чересчур яркую улыбку и поразительно идеальную осанку, будто он чертов Бог среди трущоб.  
  
Иваизуми сидел в маленькой угловой кабинке один, как ему и нравилось. Ослабив угол галстука, поставив перед собой бутылку виски и закурив, он наконец-то смог расслабиться после утомительной рабочей недели.  
  
Он поднес сигарету к губам и глубоко затянулся, чувствуя, как жжение проникает через горло в легкие. Выдохнув дым через нос, он присмотрелся к несносному парню за стойкой сквозь серую пелену дыма.  
  
« _Ребенок_ », — подумал Иваизуми, хотя их разница в возрасте, вероятно, была не слишком большой. Было в нем что-то... Что-то, что буквально кричало о нем: « _Избалованный мальчишка_ » или « _Самовлюбленный паршивец_ », что заставляло Иваизуми считать его ребенком.  
  
Он наблюдал, как тот разговаривает с другим мужчиной на несколько лет старше, красивым и хорошо сложенным. Парень имел обыкновение щуриться, когда смеялся, гладить людей по плечу и наклонять стакан, смачивая стекло вокруг, пока слушал собеседника.  
  
Его смех казался звонкой трелью, вырывающейся из его горла с напыщенностью, которую доказывала его ухмылка. Его голос то повышался, то понижался, переходя от детского хныканья к плавному мурлыканью. Парень был очарователен, когда улыбался или строил кому-то глазки. Естественно, он прекрасно это понимал.  
  
Он наклонился и что-то прошептал. Фактурные и острые плечи двинулись под накрахмаленной рубашкой вниз, а сложенные в усмешку губы выдохнули над ухом мужчины. Затем он отстранился и подтолкнул свой барный стул коленями.  
  
Взгляд Иваизуми опустился и скользнул по всему его телу. Он был в хорошей форме, прекрасно владел своим телом: ноги _длинные_ , а рост — не повод для насмешек. То, как он вздернул подбородок, создавало впечатление, будто он привык смотреть на людей свысока.  
  
Он развернулся, чтобы пройти в ванную, вероятно, перед тем, как отправиться домой со своим фаворитом на сегодня. Его молочно-шоколадные глаза скользнули по Иваизуми, слегка задержавшись на лице, и Иваизуми ответил ему самым безразличным взглядом.  
  
Парень мотнул головой, привычным движением смахивая упавшие на глаза волосы. Совершенство каждой пряди вызывало у Иваизуми непреодолимое желание протянуть руку, сжать в кулаке и дернуть настолько сильно, чтобы он упал.  
  
Иваизуми сделал большой глоток виски.  
  
Конечно, парень был великолепен — глаза Иваизуми неосознанно следили за ним все это время, — но у Иваизуми просто не хватило бы терпения иметь дело с таким самодовольным придурком. Даже ради секса.  
  
Парнишка вернулся, подхватил пальто, кивнул своему бизнесмену, — и они ушли.  
  
Иваизуми смотрел ему вслед, дымя сигаретой.  
  
Даже если он действительно хотел увидеть эти плечи обнаженными.  
  


* * *

  
Иваизуми не видел его целую неделю. Он упал в свой угол, скрипнув плохо лакированной красной кожей. Застоявшийся дым клубился при каждом его движении.  
  
Мягкое желто-оранжевое освещение и темное дерево бара сразу же помогли Иваизуми расслабиться. Он смутно подумал, не впадет ли в алкоголизм, но отмахнулся от этой мысли легким движением руки и затянулся сигаретой.  
  
Иваизуми допивал уже вторую порцию виски, когда Напыщенный Король вошел в дверь. Иваизуми старался не смотреть на него поверх бокала: этот чересчур веселый голос нарушал любимую спокойную атмосферу.  
  
Сегодня на нем черные плиссированные брюки, того же цвета блестящие туфли и рубашка какого-то сиреневого оттенка с двумя расстегнутыми пуговицами. Тонкий черный ремень брюк стягивал рубашку на талии, заставляя Иваизуми сфокусироваться на стройных крепких бедрах.  
  
Иваизуми невольно закатил глаза. Если подумать, он никогда не видел Напыщенного Короля в пиджаке. Тем более в галстуке. Как будто его не достоин даже полный костюм.  
  
Иваизуми цыкнул языком, и этот звук эхом отозвался в его бокале, прежде чем он сделал маленький глоток.  
  
Он наблюдал за его работой. И под «работой» он подразумевал: «привлекать к себе каждого гея в баре и, возможно, нескольких натуралов». Ему не нужно было напрягаться, чтобы обратить на себя внимание: оно просто хлынуло к нему естественным образом.  
  
Он буквально сиял, улыбка была настолько яркой, что пронзала темноту и заставляла Иваизуми щуриться — или это была просто нервная дрожь?  
  
Иваизуми хотел стереть эту улыбку между простынями кровати; хотел видеть, как Мистер-Само-Очарование смотрит на него и умоляет; хотел видеть, как его плечи и тело качаются в подчинении...  
  
Сердце Иваизуми пропустило несколько ударов, а затем бешено заколотилось.  
  
_О._  
  
Иваизуми вздохнул, провел рукой по волосам и позволил своему взгляду упасть на стойку. Он почувствовал, как нарастает жар. Жар и отчаянное желание.  
  
Как давно это продолжается?  
  
Иваизуми отмахнулся, покачав головой и устало выпустив дым изо рта. Нет. Он не станет еще одним человеком, который будет ставить его на пьедестал.  
  
В какой-то момент Иваизуми затушил окурок и вытащил новую сигарету. Она безвольно повисла у него во рту, прежде чем вытянулась по стойке смирно, когда Иваизуми поджал губы и поднес к ней пламя. Он прикрыл глаза от первой же затяжки, открывая снова, как только дым затопил пространство перед ним.  
  
Он почти вздрогнул, когда заметил, что Паршивец наблюдает за ним, гибко прислонившись к стойке бара и скрестив ноги перед собой. Он мягко улыбнулся. Возможно, даже вежливо.  
  
Иваизуми посмотрел на него в ответ, а затем выпустил еще больше дыма перед лицом.  
  
Что-то промелькнуло на лице собеседника. Раздражение? Удивление? Он маскировался ровно настолько, чтобы его не смогли прочитать, но Иваизуми все равно был доволен тем, что немного приоткрыл эти маски, однако сдержал улыбку и снова сосредоточился на своем виски. Спустя долгое мгновение он услышал визгливый голос, который, как он знал, принадлежал сэру Гауди, который требовал еще выпивки и опускал какую-то злую шутку.  
  
По прошествии еще нескольких долгих мгновений послышался тихий голос:  
  
— Эм... Извините?  
  
Иваизуми перевел взгляд на парнишку в спортивной куртке и очках, стоящего рядом с его столиком. Он держал по бутылке пива в каждой руке, немного приподнимая:  
  
— Я хотел поинтересоваться, могу ли присоединиться к вам?  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Иваизуми.  
  
Парень пододвинул ему бутылку через стол. Иваизуми не любил пиво — на вкус как разбавленная газированная моча — но все равно принял его.  
  
— Я видел вас здесь пару раз, — сказал тот. Его взгляд упал на глаза Иваизуми, а затем нервно метнулся прочь.  
— А... — произнес Иваизуми, рассматривая новоприбывшего: каштановые волосы с пробором и очки, обрамляющие зеленые глаза, — он был очень мил. Его нервная улыбка и нежный голос были очень привлекательны. — Верно. Я часто прихожу сюда после работы, — _очень часто_ , но Иваизуми не чувствовал необходимости заострять на этом внимание.  
— О... — пробормотал тот, вертя бутылку с пивом. — Чем вы занимаетесь?  
— Я — руководитель редакции в издательстве, — прямо ответил Иваизуми, сразу же прогоняя образы работы: он пытался забыть о стрессе, который оставил за рабочим столом.  
— Ух ты, впечатляет, — проворковал парень, широко раскрыв глаза. — О, меня зовут Ямаширо Юки, — пробормотал он. — Я забыл представится... — лицо Ямаширо залилось румянцем.  
  
Иваизуми улыбнулся, и его глаза потеплели.  
  
— Все в порядке. Я Иваизуми. Хаджиме, — Ямаширо скромно улыбнулся ему, и Иваизуми продолжил: — И чем же занимаешься ты?  
  
Ямаширо чуть не подпрыгнул на стуле:  
  
— О, а я учитель.  
  
Иваизуми не смог сдержать улыбки. Разговор потек легко. Парень мало что знал о старшей школе, в которой преподавал, по-видимому, он был консультантом волейбольной команды. И: « _Ничего себе, действительно? Я играл в волейбол_ », « _О, на какой позиции вы играли?_ » — и так далее...  
  
Столкновения коленями, обмен мягкими улыбками, Иваизуми даже смеялся. _Может быть_ , он сможет хорошо провести время сегодня вечером?  
  
Затем кто-то отбросил тень на их стол, и лицо Иваизуми исказилось от раздражения еще до того, как он осознал, кто это.  
  
— О, мышка пытается поймать бизнесмена? — фыркнул высокий Паршивец. Его улыбка казалась пугающе бодрой, несмотря на ядовитые слова.  
— Прошу прощения? — выплюнул Иваизуми, глядя на него с более чем легким презрением.  
— О, я... — Ямаширо замолчал, а затем снова перевел взгляд на Иваизуми, — вы... знаете друг друга?  
— Нет, — холодно бросил Иваизуми, в то время как другой легко ответил:  
— Да.  
  
Иваизуми бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, но тот просто ухмыльнулся, зажмурив глаза. А затем наклонился и сказал:  
  
— Ямаширо, не оставишь нас на пару минут? — его улыбка была счастливой, однако в глазах застыла угроза.  
— А... конечно, — ответил Ямаширо, уже собираясь выскользнуть из кабинки.  
— Нет, не слушай этого придурка, — сказал Иваизуми.  
— Ничего страшного, — ответил Ямаширо с осторожной улыбкой, — мне все равно нужно отойти в уборную.  
  
Иваизуми тяжело вздохнул, когда Напыщенный Король опустился напротив него. Его глаза сияли от абсурдной гордости после издевательства над вполне себе милым парнем.  
  
— Я часто вижу тебя здесь, — начал он, когда Иваизуми впился в него взглядом. — Ты почти единственный, кто никогда не подходил ко мне, — рассмеялся он.  
  
_Напыщенный Засранец_.  
  
Затем он толкнул стакан через стол, и коричневая жидкость внутри колыхнулась, прежде чем остановиться перед Иваизуми.  
  
— Ты всегда заказываешь это.  
  
Иваизуми поднес стакан к носу, вдыхая тяжелый запах. Он сделал глоток, почувствовав, как знакомый жар обволакивает рот.  
  
_Проницательный Засранец_.  
  
— Я — Ойкава Тоору, — объявил он, как будто Иваизуми собирался спрашивать.  
  
Иваизуми просто смотрел на него, пока вытряхивал из пачки очередную сигарету, закуривал и, не говоря ни слова, пускал дым между ними.  
  
— А ты? — наконец спросил Ойкава, полностью игнорируя раздражение, которое ясно читалось на лице Иваизуми.  
— Иваизуми, — ответил он, решив, что не стоит ничего скрывать.  
— Иваизуми... — Ойкава затих, кивнув головой в ожидании продолжения. Иваизуми сделал глоток бесплатного виски и посмотрел поверх стакана.  
— Хаджиме, — наконец прорычал он, моргнув от ухмылки Ойкавы.  
— Ах, Хаджиме... — сказал Ойкава, пробуя имя на вкус. Иваизуми поморщился от такого небрежного обращения, однако Ойкава продолжал: — Иваизуми — очень красиво...  
  
_Красиво_.  
  
— Но звучит не совсем так, как мне хотелось бы. Иваи... Ива... Хм. Но Хаджиме, Хаджиме — прекрасно. Просто мурлычет, не так ли? Мне хочется повторять это...  
— Хватит, — прервал его Иваизуми, и тот ярко улыбнулся:  
— Позволь мне сказать тебе кое-что... Иваизуми, — сказал он, понизив голос и пристально посмотрев на него из-под чересчур длинных ресниц. Иваизуми глубоко затянулся сигаретой, глядя в молочно-шоколадные глаза собеседника. — Сегодня вечером ты отвезешь домой меня.  
  
Легкие Иваизуми начали гореть от дыма. Он застыл на месте. Правильно ли он его расслышал? Бровь Ойкавы почти незаметно дернулась вверх, когда он хитро улыбнулся.  
  
Наконец глаза Иваизуми начали слезиться, и он выпустил дым в отчаянном гневе. Ойкава наблюдал за ним, даже не моргнув; блеск в его глазах служил доказательством того, что тот даже и не думал о проигрыше.  
  
Иваизуми встретился с ним взглядом.  
  
— Меня не особо интересуют безвкусные и напыщенные идиоты, — он смотрел в глаза собеседнику, который не колебался ни секунды. Во всяком случае, его ухмылка стала чуть более веселой и ядовитой.  
— О, а кто в твоем вкусе? Такие, как мышка-сенсей, с которым ты разговаривал? Или кто-то, кто может слиться со стеной, и никто даже не заметит?  
  
Иваизуми прищурился:  
  
— У тебя действительно дерьмовый характер, ты это знаешь?  
  
Ойкава наклонился еще ближе, и его голос понизился так, что вибрации его мурлыканья словно резонировали по коже Иваизуми:  
  
— Ну, тогда я, должно быть, действительно хорош кое в чем, верно?  
  
Ойкава уперся ногой в ногу Иваизуми. Тепло его тела просачивалось сквозь ткань одежды, а легкое, но постоянное давление напоминало о настойчивости. Иваизуми так же наклонился и хрипло произнес:  
  
— Почему ты думаешь, что мне есть дело до того, чего ты хочешь, Ойкава?  
  
Улыбка Ойкавы вышла из равновесия, когда он услышал свое имя.  
  
— Трудно не заметить, что ты все время пялишься на меня, Иваизуми.  
— Смотреть и пялиться — разные вещи. Все потому, что ты безвкусный придурок, как я и сказал, — Иваизуми почувствовал, как в его крови закипает огонь, и его сердце забилось чуть быстрее.  
  
Ойкава наклонил голову, его волосы слегка подпрыгнули от этого движения, и Иваизуми захотелось дернуть их снова. На этот раз он прошептал с насмешливой улыбкой:  
  
— О, действительно?  
  
Сердце Иваизуми сжалось в груди. Ухмылка агрессивно дернулась уголками губ. Ладно, он подыграет.  
  
Он сказал себе, «Подыграет», как будто на самом деле не интересовался Ойкавой. Он говорил себе это, даже когда его глаза скользили по чужим губам и скулам, а сердце без его разрешения учащенно билось.  
  
Иваидзуми ослабил напряжение в плечах и понизил голос до низкого рычания, еще больше сокращая расстояние между ними, чтобы его дыхание касалось лица Ойкавы:  
  
— Пожалуйста, Ойкава, — прищурился он и снисходительно продолжил, подчеркивая каждое слово: — Со мной тебе не справиться.  
  
Глаза Ойкавы расширились на долю секунды, и его колено настойчиво прижалось к твердому бедру Иваизуми.  
  
— Я могу быть красивым, но я не кукла, — глаза Ойкавы скользнули по его лицу, остановились на губах, прежде чем вернуться к глазам. Веселье не сходило с его губ.  
— Я бы сломил тебя, Ойкава, — продолжал он с рычанием. — Я бы не остановился, пока твоя идиотская маска не разлетится на миллион кусочков, — Иваизуми наклонился так, что его губы оказались всего в нескольких сантиметрах от губ Ойкавы. — Я бы заставил тебя слезть со своего трона и умолять.  
  
Изо рта Ойкавы вырвался вздох. Когда он слегка отстранился, Иваизуми увидел, что его лицо покраснело, однако глаза были сосредоточены. Ойкава прошептал:  
  
— Может быть, я хочу быть сломленным, — пульс Иваизуми сбился с ритма. Он смотрел, как Ойкава облизывает губы. Затем тот снова заговорил, его голос был бархатным, а глаза — острыми, как кинжалы: — Во всяком случае, хотелось бы посмотреть, как ты попытаешься.  
  
Сердце Иваизуми сделало кульбит, когда Ойкава дернул его за галстук и заставил их губы сомкнуться.  
  
Губы Ойкавы тут же раскрылись, и Иваизуми без колебаний скользнул внутрь. Их языки плавно соединились, а затем перешли в более торопливые, более агрессивные движения. Иваизуми машинально запустил руку в волосы Ойкавы, дергая за пряди, а Ойкава что-то мурлыкал ему в рот. Затем он отпустил его галстук, отдернул его и сказал:  
  
— Заберу пальто.  
  
Иваизуми поднялся, и Ойкава в мгновение ока оказался рядом. Иваизуми целенаправленно игнорировал тяжелые взгляды вокруг. Ойкава почти прыгал, словно наслаждался всеобщим вниманием.  
  
Они сели в такси. Ойкава, по-видимому, не заботился о чужом мнении: руки забегали по его бедрам, язык по рту, а зубы кусают губы. Иваизуми беспокоился примерно с минуту, прежде чем его нижняя половина победила, и он поцеловал Ойкаву в ответ. Его руки были повсюду: на плечах, тонкой талии и насколько крепкими были его бедра? Затем он снова потянул Ойкаву за волосы, слегка откинув его голову в сторону, чтобы впиться зубами в шею.  
  
Ойкава застонал, и его бедра дернулись вверх. Иваизуми молча умолял таксиста о прощении, целуя белую плоть шеи Ойкавы.  
  
Они вывалились из салона и ввалились в дом Иваизуми. Он тут же толкнул Ойкаву к стенке лифта.  
  
— М-м-м, — Ойкава чуть не рассмеялся, — не ожидал такой агрессии.  
— Я сказал тебе, — хрипло прорычал Иваизуми, целуя небольшую часть обнаженной груди и ключицы.  
  
Когда лифт звякнул и раздвижные двери открылись, Иваизуми оттолкнул Оикаву, как будто только что не впивался пальцами в его бедра. Ойкава последовал за ним, сначала отстав на несколько шагов из-за внезапного отказа.  
  
Иваизуми, добравшись до своей двери, принялся перебирать ключи, отчаянно пытаясь найти нужный как можно скорее, но не мог этого сделать именно по этой причине.  
  
Ойкава уже практически висел на нем. Его рост позволял очень легко кусать загривок Иваизуми.  
  
Иваизуми пытался оттолкнуть его, но Ойкава был похож на мешок с сознательной картошкой, — живой-мертвый груз, который умудрялся ускользать всякий раз, когда его пытались поймать.  
  
Ойкава прикусил его за мочку уха, и Иваизуми услышал легкий стон, прежде чем осознал, что это был он. Справа от них послышался непрекращающийся шорох, который внезапно стих. Они оба остановились, чтобы проверить, и увидели соседа Иваизуми с продуктовой сумкой, похожего на оленя, пойманного фарам. Лицо Иваизуми вспыхнуло красным, когда Ойкава блестяще улыбнулся:  
  
— Добрый вечер! — воскликнул он.  
  
Иваизуми наконец нашел свой ключ и толкнул дверь, прежде чем вскипеть от смущения.  
  
— Плюс один сосед, который знает, что я гей, — пожаловался Иваизуми, закрывая дверь и скидывая ботинки. Ойкава ловко щелкнул выключателем и оглядел квартиру.  
— Если ты был недостаточно громким и они до сих пор об этом не знали, то ты все делал неправильно.  
  
Иваизуми сделал шаг вперед и посмотрел на Ойкаву, который все еще осматривал квартиру.  
  
— Здесь так чисто, Ива-чан, — беспечно прокомментировал он.  
  
_Ива-чан._  
  
Иваизуми огляделся. Все было аккуратно, но не особенно чисто. Возможно, Ойкава просто неряха. Иваизуми подтолкнул его к двери спальни.  
  
— Иди, — беззастенчиво приказал он. Глаза Ойкавы сверкнули, когда он улыбнулся Иваизуми:  
— Сразу к делу, как интересно.  
  
Иваизуми уже не нравилась разница в росте. Высокомерие в сочетании с ростом — было слишком. Иваизуми толкнул его на кровать.  
  
Улыбку Ойкавы было не остановить. Он радостно упал на кровать, с нетерпением наблюдая за ним. Иваизуми знал, что Ойкава мог остаться на ногах, если бы захотел.  
  
Он потянул узел галстука, а затем стянул петлю через голову, прежде чем опуститься на четвереньки на кровать и нависнуть над Ойкавой.  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, что начинает краснеть, потому что не был точно уверен, как продолжать, однако оказалось, что ему не приходится думать: Ойкава схватил его за воротник рубашки и притянул к себе в новом поцелуе.  
  
Иваизуми опустил бедра, прижимая их к бедрам Ойкавы и потерся о них всей своей длиной сквозь одежду. Ойкава повторил движение, и с губ Иваизуми сорвались тихие стоны. Затем он почувствовал, как чужие руки работают над пуговицами его рубашки, ловко расстегивая их без малейшей заминки в поцелуе или движениях бедрами. Когда рубашка была полностью расстегнута, Ойкава провел руками по его грудным мышцам и плечам, а затем отстранился.  
  
Иваизуми слегка отодвинулся:  
  
— В чем дело?  
  
Глаза Ойкавы пожирали его грудь, пробегаясь по его мускулам и спускаясь вниз по животу к краю брюк. Голос у него был голодный:  
  
— Я и не думал, что ты такой... атлетичный.  
  
Губы Иваизуми бездумно растянулись в усмешке. Он выпрямил спину и снял рубашку, а затем безжалостно потянул Ойкаву за ремень.  
  
Ойкава все еще выглядел как ребенок в парке развлечений.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь был снизу? — внезапно спросил Иваизуми, твёрдо глядя на него сверху вниз. Губы Ойкавы на мгновение растянулись в улыбке, и он задумчиво пошевелился.  
— Да. Просто обычно я не люблю это.  
  
Иваизуми выдернул ремень из его штанов, опускаясь так, что его губы коснулись уха Ойкавы, и прошептал:  
  
— Я заставлю тебя полюбить это.  
  
Иваизуми вернулся на колени как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Ойкава заметно вздрогнул.  
  
— Снимай рубашку, — приказал Иваизуми. Ойкава торопливо расстегивал свои пуговицы, пока Иваизуми стягивал брюки и терся ладонью о длину Ойкавы, как только она оказалась в поле зрения.  
  
Ойкава расстегнул рубашку, и Иваизуми пришлось сдержать вздох. Конечно, его пресс был рельефным, гладким и совершенным. И, конечно, его бедренные кости были идеально изогнуты под гладкой кожей. Самоуверенная усмешка Ойкавы в очередной раз дала Иваизуми понять, что тот в полной мере осознает свою красоту.  
  
Иваизуми глянул вниз, осознавая, что боксеры Ойкавы того же цвета, что и его рубашка. Он покачал головой и агрессивно сорвал с Ойкавы штаны.  
  
_Безвкусный Придурок_.  
  
Как только они оба оказались в одних боксерах, Иваизуми схватил Ойкаву за бедра обеими руками и перевернул на живот. Ойкава удивленно вскрикнул, но сопротивляться не стал. Иваизуми снова забрался сверху и укусил за шею, наслаждаясь тем, как Ойкава задыхается на матрасе. Рука Иваизуми скользнула под жилистое тело Ойкавы и нашла его длину, медленно поглаживая, пока он кусал его шею. Бедра Ойкавы приподнялись, и он застонал, заводя руки назад, чтобы пробежаться по бедрам Иваизуми. Иваизуми потерся членом о задницу Ойкавы, идеально прилегая между ладных круглых ягодиц.  
  
Иваизуми внезапно отстранился, схватив Ойкаву за голени и волоча его вниз по матрасу, пока его нижняя половина не свесилась с края кровати. Ойкава чуть не вскрикнул от удивления, но снова не стал сопротивляться.  
  
Иваизуми стянул с Ойкавы боксеры, а затем вздохнул. Он знал, что его целью было победить этого Короля, но он был полон желания просто смотреть на него. Это был бы настоящий вызов самоконтролю...  
  
Ойкава оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на него большими невинными глазами. Его изящно изогнутый позвоночник и мышцы спины дразняще двигались под кожей. Он по-совиному моргнул, глядя на него, и Иваизуми почувствовал непреодолимое желание врезать Ойкаве по носу только за то, что он так чертовски красив.  
  
Вместо этого он довольствовался тем, что кусал Ойкаву за ягодицу, усмехаясь, когда чужие бедра подпрыгивали, пока тот пищал от счастливого удивления.  
  
— Ива-чан, ты этого не...  
  
Иваизуми заткнул его, широко раздвинув ягодицы и влажно проведя языком по колечку мышц.  
  
— Ах! — резко выдохнул Ойкава, вцепившись кулаками в одеяло. Иваизуми попробовал еще раз, массируя крепкие бедра.  
  
Он заметил, как дыхание Ойкавы участилось. Иваизуми повторил это несколько раз: несколько медленных движений языком и несколько кругов вокруг входа. Он проделывал это до тех пор, пока дыхание Ойкавы снова не пришло в норму, а затем силой проник языком внутрь.  
  
Визг Ойкавы перешел в стон, бедра задрожали. Иваизуми переместил руки с бедер Ойкавы на его тез для лучшего контроля и засунул язык обратно. Тугой: ему пришлось применить большую силу. Но наблюдать, как по спине Ойкавы ползет напряжение, как он вцепляется в одеяло и издает полустоны, было более чем достойно.  
  
Он входил и выходил, используя свою хватку и погружаясь глубже. Ойкава начал стонать с каждым толчком языка, а его бедра — дрожать под прикосновениями.  
  
Затем Иваизуми полностью отстранился, на что Ойкава ответил чем-то средним между вздохом облегчения и хныканьем недовольства.  
  
Иваизуми вернулся к своей схеме, делая круговые движения языком вокруг входа. Время от времени он с силой толкался внутрь, а бедра Ойкавы вздрагивали от предвкушения, но Иваизуми не давал ему этого.  
  
— Ива-чан, — тихо взмолился Ойкава.  
  
Нет, пока нет.  
  
Иваизуми начал посасывать его отверстие, и животный звук, вырвавшийся из горла Ойкавы, заставил член Иваизуми дернуться.  
  
Наконец Иваизуми ввел язык обратно, и Ойкава издал долгий протяжный стон, а последние ноты сложились в хриплое:  
  
— Да.  
  
Бедра Ойкавы прижались к лицу Иваизуми, требуя большего. Вскоре Ойкава превратился в дрожащее месиво: его тело сотрясалось, а кулаки бесполезно шарили по простыням. Его лопатки плотно сжались. Иваизуми точно знал, что ему нужно.  
  
— Ива-чан, — повторил он, поворачивая голову, чтобы не говорить в матрас, — пожалуйста.  
  
Иваизуми убрал язык, и Ойкава снова зашипел. Иваизуми наклонился к нему и протянул палец. Ойкава уставился на него, а Иваизуми — на него. Наконец осознание ударило Ойкаву прямо в лицо, и он открыл рот.  
  
Иваизуми прислонил палец к его губам, стараясь не думать о том, как хорошо эти губы будут смотреться вокруг его члена.  
  
— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, Ойкава, — сказал он, добавляя средний палец, затягивая процесс. Ойкава небрежно взял его в рот, и Иваизуми надеялся, что ему удается скрыть ухмылку.  
  
Затем он опустил пальцы ко входу Ойкавы, мягко надавив. Он потер кожу прямо под дырочкой, дразня ее короткими поглаживаниями и наблюдая, как бедра Ойкавы извиваются под ним. Он толкался все дальше и сильнее, придвигаясь ближе, но так и не входя. Он слышал, как ногти Ойкавы царапают ткань кровати.  
  
Ойкава отвернулся от Иваизуми, играя с ним и издавая тихие всхлипы. Он так сильно прикусил губу, что, казалось, она вот-вот начнет кровоточить.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — тихо сказал Иваизуми.  
  
Ойкава не шевельнулся.  
  
— Смотри на меня, или я не дам тебе этого.  
  
Медленно, заикаясь, Ойкава повернул голову и посмотрел на него. Выражение его лица было почти испуганным. Его щеки были ярко-красными, а глаза — черными, рассеянными и остекленевшими.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — сказал Иваизуми, и это было единственное предупреждение, прежде чем он скользнул в Ойкаву пальцем.  
  
Если соседи не знали этого раньше, то теперь точно знали: стон был громким, но все же гортанным — низким, животным и грубым.  
  
Ойкава приподнял бедра и дернулся назад, насаживаясь глубже, даже когда его лицо сморщилось от боли. Он задыхался, как будто ему нужен был каждый сантиметр пальцев Иваизуми внутри него.  
  
Он был таким тугим. Он был ужасно тугим и чрезмерно горячим. Иваизуми прикусил губу, сдерживая стон от одной только мысли о том, чтобы скользнуть членом внутрь Ойкавы.  
  
С каждым толчком из горла Ойкавы вырывался хриплый стон. Его грудь вздымалась, он стонал и требовал большего. Иваизуми сжал пальцами простату Ойкавы, любуясь его искаженным лицом.  
  
— Иваизуми, — его голос дрожал, — мне нужно...  
— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, — коротко ответил Иваизуми, — но когда ты можешь это получить, — решаю я.  
  
Ойкава захныкал в подушку.  
  
Затем Иваизуми ввел еще один палец, и спина Ойкавы выгнулась. Иваизуми замер, чувствуя как тот привыкает к нему: это для его же блага.  
  
Однако Иваизуми не задержался надолго. Он отстранился от Ойкавы, наблюдая, как его тело сотрясается от пустоты, легонько шлепнув его по заднице.  
  
— На четвереньки.  
  
Ойкава повиновался без колебаний, пока Иваизуми подходил к другой стороне кровати, чтобы взять смазку и презерватив, открывая ящик комода. Ойкава наклонился вперед, стягивая боксеры Иваизуми вниз и обхватывая его член губами.  
  
Иваизуми чуть не вскрикнул от неожиданности, роняя пузырек со смазкой на кровать. Голова Ойкавы плавно покачивалась, его большие глаза смотрели на Иваизуми с невинностью, которая выглядела почти искренней.  
  
Иваизуми планировал немедленно отстраниться, но жар рта Ойкавы и его розовые губы мешали высвободиться. Иваизуми застонал, гладя мягкие, как перышко, волосы. А затем пришел в себя и оттолкнул Ойкаву с цепочкой преякулята, прилипшей к его подбородку.  
  
Он поднял с пола ремень Ойкавы и обвязал им его запястья. Глаза Ойкавы расширились, однако испуганным он не выглядел.  
  
Иваизуми натянул презерватив, выравнивая их бедра, устроившись позади.  
  
Он уже видел, как плечи Ойкавы вздымаются в предвкушении, и стук его сердца эхом отдавался в его собственных ушах.  
  
Иваизуми моргнул и без промедления скользнул внутрь.  
  
Он был сбит с толку звуками, которые вырвались из его груди, но немного меньше, когда к ним добавились отчаянные вздохи Оикавы. Войдя, он остановился, позволив Ойкаве привыкнуть к нему. Как только мышцы спины Ойкавы перестали сокращаться, он принося делать медленные, неглубокие толчки. Ойкава зарычал, уткнувшись в матрас, — он даже не предполагал, что Ойкава может издавать такие звуки. Затем он начал погружаться все глубже и глубже с каждым толчком, и каждый полученный дюйм соответствовал стону Ойкавы.  
  
— Боже, — выдохнул Ойкава, — не останавливайся. Черт...  
  
Иваизуми потянулся к Ойкаве и обхватил его длину рукой.  
  
— Ах! — воскликнул Ойкава. — Ива-чан... — он выдохнул эту фразу так, словно привык ее произносить. Он ободряюще прижался бедрами к Иваизуми. — Глубже, — его мольба противоречила жесткому тону.  
  
Впервые за сегодняшний вечер Иваизуми подчинился без колебаний. Он начал делать более сильные и глубоки толчки, приурочивая их к дыханию Ойкавы. Затем Ойкава начал издавать тихие всхлипы, короткие «да» и множество стонов, прежде чем Иваизуми убедился, к чему все идет. Он видел, как напряглись плечи Ойкавы, слышал, как у него перехватило дыхание, когда он с еще большей силой прижался бедрами к Иваизуми.  
  
— Ах, Ива-Чан... Я...  
  
А затем Иваизуми сжал основание члена Ойкавы и полностью вышел из него.  
  
Вдох Ойкавы был почти визгом, выдох — почти рычанием. Иваизуми толкнул его на матрас и перевернул. Глаза Ойкавы горели чем-то близким к ярости. Его связанные руки тут же устремились вниз, чтобы прикоснуться к себе, и Иваизуми с силой шлепнул по ним, перехватывая его основание.  
  
Ойкава начал извиваться и дрожать от неудобства. Его бедра ерзали, отчаянно пытаясь заполнить внезапную пустоту. Пальцы его ног подогнулись, а ноги вытянулись по матрасу. Иваизуми раздвинул его ноги другой рукой.  
  
— Ива-чан, — заскулил Ойкава.  
  
Иваизуми лизнул его вход, наблюдая, как исказилось лицо Ойкавы. Тот был таким твердым, что это, вероятно, причиняло боль, но он не мог позволить Ойкаве сделать это. Ойкава покачал головой, зажмурился и стиснул зубы. Иваизуми практически видел, как по его коже бегут мурашки.  
  
Иваизуми ввел язык внутрь Ойкавы.  
  
Ойкава застонал, задергав бедрами. Он проникал в него, но этого было недостаточно. Иваизуми был рад, что его рот был слишком занят, чтобы улыбнуться.  
  
— Господи, — выдохнул Ойкава, его голос почти сорвался, — пожалуйста, Ива-чан!  
— Что «Пожалуйста»? — спросил Иваизуми, прежде чем ввести язык обратно. Ойкава посмотрел на него сверху вниз остекленевшими глазами.  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он.  
  
Иваизуми быстро ввел палец, наблюдая, как бедра Ойкавы неудержимо вздрагивают, а затем вынул его.  
  
— Что «Пожалуйста»?  
— Пожалуйста, — произнес он низким и дрожащим голосом, его лицо исказилось от желания. — Пожалуйста, трахни меня.  
  
Иваизуми мгновенно навис над ним. Он посмотрел на Ойкаву сверху вниз: его глаза потемнели от удовольствия, а покрасневшие губы дрожали. Иваизуми ухмыльнулся.  
  
Он резко вошел в Ойкаву и увидел, как выражение его лица сменилось болью и удовольствием. Звук, который он издал, нельзя было классифицировать. Это был звук животных, не людей.  
  
На этот раз Иваизуми не стал медлить. Он просто не мог. Его член пульсировал так сильно, что он больше не мог сдерживаться. Он входил и выходил из Ойкавы короткими, сильными толчками. Лицо Ойкавы искажалось от вздохов, стонов и множества «Ива-чан».  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, что хрипит, почувствовал, как его голос с каждым мгновением становится все ниже. Он не мог контролировать это. Перенеся весь свой вес на одно предплечье, он наклонился и погладил член Ойкавы.  
  
Глаза Ойкавы распахнулись, зрачки почти затмили радужку, а затем закатились назад, когда он приподнялся от прикосновения Иваизуми. Снова послышались прерывистые вздохи, быстрая череда «Да», а потом Иваизуми почувствовал это, увидел, как голова Ойкавы откинулась назад, когда он выкрикнул «Ива-чан» и жарко излился в его руку. Он пульсировал вокруг длины Иваизуми, и Иваизуми потерял контроль. Его бедра двигались в беспорядочных толчках, пока он не кончил, громко застонав в волосы Ойкавы.  
  
Они вместе рухнули на кровать, затаив дыхание. В конце концов Ойкава свернулся калачиком на груди Иваизуми, счастливо улыбаясь.  
  
Иваизуми посмотрел на него сверху вниз, наконец достаточно прочистив горло, чтобы заговорить:  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что это всего на одну ночь, верно?  
  
Ойкава взглянул на него так, словно он только что спросил, какого цвета небо:  
  
— Я что, похож на идиота?  
  
Иваизуми моргнул.  
  
— Что ж... Вполне...  
  
Ойкава шлепнул его по груди и усмехнулся:  
  
— Ты такой важный, Ива-чан.  
  
_Ива-чан_.  
  
Иваизуми улыбнулся, провел пальцами по волосам Ойкавы и заснул.


	2. Conquering Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иваизуми вздохнул. Он заметил, что у него завелась привычка сокрушенно вздыхать от поражения Ойкаве.

Две недели Иваизуми не возвращался в бар. Не потому, что он не хотел видеть Ойкаву. И не то чтобы он жаждал увидеть его.  
  
Это не имело никакого отношения к Ойкаве.  
  
Иваизуми был занят: работой, помощью родителям, своими делами. У него не было времени, даже когда он два раза в неделю освобождался пораньше. Даже в пятницу.  
  
Он был _занят_.  
  
Когда Иваизуми наконец вошел и не увидел Великого Короля, он вздохнул. Вздох вышел странным. Он не был уверен, на что он был похож. Он не был уверен, что у вздохов обычно есть привкус. Так ли обычно функционирует его мозг? Неужели он так сильно нуждается в виски?  
  
Иваизуми упал на свое место с впечатляющей тяжестью, потянув за узел галстука с такой силой, что его шея чуть не дернулась вперед. Глоток виски, — и легкое обжигающее тепло потянулось вниз по пищеводу.  
  
Мышцы вокруг позвоночника расслабились. Дымка, размывающая его фокус, была желанной, необходимой. Иваизуми чувствовал, что последние две недели он слишком перетруждался, как будто его разум и тело преследовали и подгоняли, но он не понимал, чем. Он все время куда-то торопился, о чем-то беспокоился, и теперь возможность сесть и позволить своим мыслям раствориться в тумане дыма казалась благословением.  
  
Он просидел там, наверное, с полчаса, прежде чем услышал, как дверь размашисто распахнулась. Громкое радостное приветствие заставило его сосредоточиться.  
  
Иваизуми отвел глаза в сторону, следуя за Ойкавой Тоору. Тот сидел в баре рядом с человеком, разговаривая с ним достаточно свободно. Можно предположить, что они знакомы за пределами « _Ночной жизни_ ».  
  
Иваизуми позволил своему взгляду ненадолго задержаться, прежде чем снова поднять глаза и сделать глоток.  
  
Бóльшую часть вечера Ойкава целенаправленно избегал его: вместо того, чтобы раскачивался на своем барном стуле от смеха, он сидел прямо; вместо того, чтобы изучающе разглядывать помещение от молчания, он уставился на полки с алкоголем.  
  
_Прекрасно_. Иваизуми это вполне устраивало: все, что могло бы помочь разрушить и без того воображаемую связь между ними и вернуть все на свои места.  
  
На заднем плане тихо звучало что-то вроде джаза. Иваизуми предпочитал металл и рок, но джаз тоже был хорош. Глаза Иваизуми были закрыты, грудь и щеки горели: он уже начал думать, что пора уходить. Было не особенно поздно, но он не мог достаточно расслабиться. К тому же, нет нужды тратить слишком много денег на алкоголь.  
  
Послышался скрип искусственной кожи и тяжелый вздох.  
  
— Неужели мы не можем прекратить весь этот фарс? «Я определенно не занимался с тобой сексом и совсем тебя не знаю»?  
  
Губы Иваизуми уже сжались в жесткую линию, когда его веки начали подниматься.  
  
— Если кто и ведет себя странно, так это _ты_ , — прокомментировал он, глядя на раздраженное лицо Ойкавы. — Я нахожусь на своем месте, занимаюсь своими обычными делами.  
  
Голова Ойкавы тяжело склонилась на бок, волосы подпрыгнули, а губы надулись.  
  
— Я думал, это ты хочешь, чтобы я вел себя так, Ива-чан.  
  
Иваизуми точно не понравилось, как его грудь сжалась при этом ласковом прозвище. Его взгляд скользнул в сторону, глаза уставились на полированное дерево бара.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь, Ойкава?  
— Сегодня просто скучно, — пожаловался тот, подавшись вперед. Иваизуми поджал губы, испустил слабый, сдавленный вздох и кивнул в сторону другого мужчины в баре:  
— Ты его знаешь?  
  
Глаза Ойкавы широко раскрылись, а губы растянулись в полуулыбке.  
  
— Да, мы работаем вместе, — затем он прищурился и лукаво улыбнулся. — Ива-чан ревнует?  
  
Иваизуми закатил глаза и продолжил:  
  
— Я вижу, ты много с ним разговариваешь. Чем ты занимаешься?  
  
Ойкава откинулся на спинку сиденья, расправив плечи. Лицо его светилось гордостью. Иваизуми вытащил сигарету и щелкнул зажигалкой.  
  
— Руководитель маркетинговой компании.  
— А, — начал Иваизуми, отрывая взгляд от сигареты и делая первую затяжку, выпуская дым прямо перед собой. — Имеет смысл.  
  
Ойкава наклонил голову.  
  
— Почему ты так говоришь?  
— М-м, — хмыкнул Иваизуми, пожимая плечами, — ты действительно харизматичен.  
  
Ойкава моргнул, что-то промелькнуло на его лице.  
  
— О, — махнул рукой в сторону Иваизуми, — ты льстишь мне, Ива-чан.  
  
Иваизуми хмуро посмотрел на него.  
  
— Это не лесть, — заявил он, скрестив руки на груди. Сигарета безвольно повисла изо рта. Он указал на остальную часть бара коротким кивком головы: — Это наблюдение.  
  
Любой, кто видел, как он общается с людьми, мог сказать, что тот обладает неким... магнетизмом. Глаза Ойкавы округлились чуть больше, чем, по мнению Иваизуми, должны были. Он снова моргнул, глядя на Иваизуми. Что странно, дерзкая ухмылка отсутствовала.  
  
— Хм, — произнес он, делая паузу, что заставило Иваизуми нахмуриться. — Спасибо, — лоб Иваизуми сморщился от странности ответа, но Ойкава уже продолжал, улыбка снова приклеилась к его лицу: — А чем занимаешься ты, Ива-чан?  
— Главный редактор, — не задумываясь ответил Иваизуми.  
— О-о, Ива-чан такой модный, — Ойкава снова откинулся назад, скрестив руки на груди и ухмыляясь. — Держу пари, все твои подчиненные боятся тебя, но ты, наверное, просто большой добряк, не так ли?  
  
Иваизуми бросил на него острый взгляд, отчасти потому, что он казался таким высокомерным, как будто уже знал, что был прав.  
  
И отчасти потому, что он действительно был _прав_.  
  
Когда Ойкава начал о чем-то болтать, дверь в бар снова открылась. Иваизуми окинул взглядом проходившего мимо парня: высокий — возможно, не ниже Ойкавы, — линия губ слегка приспущена вниз, как будто гнев был неотъемлемой частью его лица, чернильно-черные гладко уложенные волосы и напряженные глаза, окрашенные в синий цвет. Как будто его обычное выражение лица всегда было просто раздраженным.  
  
Барная атмосфера расступалась перед ним так же, как и перед Ойкавой. Едиственное отличие лишь в том, что он казался пугающим. Иваизуми не видел его здесь раньше и был заинтригован его атлетическим телосложением. Как человек, который также имел склонность выглядеть наполовину разозленным, Иваизуми не был сбит с толку его взглядом. На самом деле, это было проще: честные хмурые брови, вместо фальшивых улыбок.  
  
Иваизуми перевел взгляд на Ойкаву, который болтал что-то о... новом научно-фантастическом фильме, который только что вышел? — и увидел, как глаза Ойкавы метнулись в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть новоприбывшего.  
  
Затем он наблюдал, как у того перехватывает дыхание: фраза Ойкавы слетела с его губ, застыв на середине, словно он забыл, о чем говорит. Иваизуми прищурился:  
  
— Ойкава? — спросил он, озадаченный и еще более заинтригованный.  
— Ах да, о чем это я? — он несколько раз моргнул, переводя взгляд на Иваизуми. Иваизуми мог сказать, что на самом деле он не смотрел на него. Его улыбка стала слишком широкой и натянутой, а глаза зажмурились так, что Иваизуми захотелось влепить ему пощечину, чтобы он вернулся к реальности.  
  
Ойкава снова заговорил, слова срывались с его губ, сбиваясь с ритма. Именно тогда Иваизуми заметил, что новоприбывший остановился перед стойкой и вполоборота уставился на Ойкаву. Раздражение в его глазах полностью уступило место одной части удивления и одной части чего-то, что Иваизуми не мог определить.  
  
— А, Кагеяма-кун! Давно не виделись! — человек, с которым разговаривал Ойкава, энергично хлопнул новоприбывшего по плечу.  
— А-а, — ответил, по-видимому, Кагеяма, поворачиваясь к мужчине, успев скользнуть по Иваизуми взглядом. — Верно, — его голос был приятно глубоким и ровным, вовсе не грубым.  
  
Когда Иваизуми наконец перевел взгляд на Ойкаву, тот заламывал руки над столом, улыбаясь так широко, что это выглядело болезненно.  
  
— Ты меня совсем не слушал, да, Ива-чан? — спросил он с наигранной веселостью.  
— Фильмы про инопланетян, — мгновенно ответил Иваизуми, запаниковав. Глаз Ойкавы дернулся, но улыбка не дрогнула ни на миллиметр. Иваизуми решил, что это ужасно.  
— Пойдем куда-нибудь, — без промедления предложил Ойкава.  
— Что? — недоверчиво спросил Иваизуми.  
— Здесь слишком накурено, — сказал Ойкава, размахивая рукой перед лицом, — и ты дымишь прямо на меня. Пойдем куда-нибудь, где ты сможешь курить, а я смогу дышать.  
  
Иваизуми провел пальцами чуть ниже линии волос и оперся на локоть.  
  
— Ойкава, я не хочу никуда идти. До того, как ты подсел, я собирался пойти домой.  
  
Ойкава слегка наклонился в сторону, уголки его губ потянулись вниз:  
  
— О-о-о, да ладно тебе, Ива-чан...  
  
Иваизуми тяжело вздыхнул, уже предчувствуя сожаление, которое испытает в ближайшем будущем.  
  
— Гипотетически, чем мы будем заниматься в это время ночи?  
— Хм, — Ойкава скривил рот и постучал пальцем по губе, а затем широко улыбнулся, подпрыгивая на стуле от своего мысленного открытия: — Караоке!  
— Нет.  
— Ива-чан! — Ойкава перегнулся через стол и легонько потряс Иваизуми за руку.  
— Я не пою, — по крайней мере, на публике.  
— Ива-чан, это будет весело! Клянусь, я не буду смеяться над твоим ужасным слухом.  
  
Иваизуми медленно открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Ойкавой. Тот смотрел на него со странным выражением лица. Иваизуми практически видел, как его маска дрожит от напряжения в челюсти и слишком искренней надежды в глазах.  
  
Глаза Иваизуми скользнули в сторону, окинув взглядом чересчур напряженную спину Кагеямы. Он сидел на барном стуле, словно не понимая, как расслабиться. Когда он снова оглянулся, губы Ойкавы сжались в тонкую линию, и Иваизуми почувствовал, как внутри у него скребут кошки.  
  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул он, прежде чем окончательно смириться со своим решением. Лицо Ойкавы мгновенно вспыхнуло радостью.  
— Да! Ива-чан, я просто в предвкушении! — он подхватил свое пальто и пружинкой выскочил из кабинки. Иваизуми не смог сдержать легкой улыбки, сморщив уголки глаз.  
  
Ойкава уже был в пальто, подсовывая руку под руку Иваизуми, прежде чем тот успел сунуть другую в рукав. Иваизуми успел лишь тихо хмыкнуть, встряхнув рукой, чтобы натянуть пальто на конечность, прежде чем Ойкава вытащил его из бара.  
  
— Ура, я так взволнован, — пробормотал Ойкава себе под нос.  
— Да-да, дай мне полсекунды, там холодно.  
  
Когда они вышли из бара, Иваизуми даже не оглянулся, однако мог почувствовать на их спинах взгляд Кагеямы, даже не видя его.  
  


* * *

  
Эта ситуация еще раз доказала то, что Иваизуми уже знал: он не подготовлен к таким вещам. Он просто не был хорош в случайных связях.  
  
Когда они подошли к караоке-бару, выбранному Ойкавой, — потому что «что вообще Иваизуми знает о караоке»? — Ойкава чуть ли не прыгал. Он выскочил в дверь, приветствуя работника с совершенно искренней веселостью. Он заплатил за них обоих, «потому что это я притащил тебя сюда, Ива-чан», а затем направился в комнату.  
  
Иваизуми уже очень давно не был в караоке. Целенаправленно.  
  
Когда они вошли, Ойкава бросил свое пальто на сиденье, повертевшись, прежде чем взять пульт:  
  
— А-а-а, что я должен спеть первым?  
  
Его голос сорвался, и Иваизуми не смог удержаться от смешка. Ойкава посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся, его щеки покраснели от холода, возбуждения и алкоголя.  
  
— Неужели взрослые мужчины все еще приходят сюда? — спросил Иваизуми, скрестив ноги и откинувшись на спинку сиденья, рассеянно наблюдая, как Ойкава загружает песню. Ойкава резко повернулся к нему, прищурив глаза:  
— Ива-чан! — выругался он со всей серьезностью. — Караоке — неофициальный национальный вид спорта Японии.  
  
Иваизуми хмыкнул:  
  
— Конечно, конечно.  
  
Ойкава начал петь какую-то ужасную «джей-поп-чепуху», но его голос был высоким, звучал неплохо, несмотря на ужасную лирику и посредственную композицию.  
  
Закончив, Ойкава одарил его выжидательной улыбкой, которая стерлась с его лица, когда единственным ответом Иваизуми стало:  
  
— Твой музыкальный вкус такой же дерьмовый, как и твой характер.  
  
Ойкава отшатнулся, прижав руку к груди в театральной обиде.  
  
— Слушаешь что-нибудь из рок-музыки? — спросил Иваизуми, игнорируя его демонстрацию. Ойкава по-совиному моргнул:  
— Я в курсе всех трендов.  
  
Иваизуми вздохнул и встал, чтобы взять у Ойкавы пульт. Он полагал, что так и должно быть, если ты работаешь в сфере маркетинга и все такое.  
  
— Выбери что-нибудь из этого списка, — велел Иваизуми, возвращая ему пульт. Ойкава прислонился к его плечу:  
— О, так ты хочешь услышать, как я пою снова, Ива-чан?  
  
Иваизуми отошел в сторону и посмотрел, как Ойкава покачивается на месте:  
  
— Ты хорошо поешь, если не обращать внимания на бессмысленную попсовую чушь.  
— А, Иваизуми любит, чтобы в его музыке присутствовали глубина и смысл, — сказал Ойкава, сверкая глазами и улыбаясь, — какой романтик.  
  
Иваизуми схватил с дивана подушку и швырнул в него. Ойкава взвизгнул.  
  
— О, я знаю эту, — радостно прощебетал он после короткой паузы. Он включил песню, и Иваизуми сразу узнал музыку. Он слушал ее несколько лет назад, но это все еще приятно. Наблюдая за Ойкавой, он не мог не задуматься о взаимодействии — если это можно так назвать — между ним и Кагеямой в баре. Иваизуми не стал утруждать себя рассуждениями: это не принесет никакой пользы.  
  
У него все равно не было бы на это времени, потому что когда Ойкава начал петь, Иваизуми внезапно вытянулся по стойке «смирно».  
  
Голос Ойкавы, лишенный бурлящего счастья и энергии, был на самом деле довольно низким. Скользящий шелк, от которого по рукам Иваизуми побежали мурашки. Иваизуми вздохнул и уставился на то, как поет Ойкава. Он не так хорошо знал песню, поэтому его глаза были прикованы к экрану, наблюдая, как слова светятся и исчезают в такт музыке.  
  
Когда Ойкава закончил, он обернулся лицом к Иваизуми, сунув микрофон в его сторону.  
  
— Твоя очередь, — категорично заявил он.  
— Нет.  
— Ты не можешь просто сидеть и смотреть, как я пою!  
  
Иваизуми надеялся, что минутный жар, который он почувствовал на своем лице, не был заметен.  
  
— Все в порядке.  
— Нет! — громко воскликнул Ойкава, плюхаясь на сиденье рядом и тыча в него микрофоном: — Одна песня. Ты должен спеть одну песню, — Иваизуми издал страдальческий стон, и Ойкава потряс его за плечо. — Ну же, — взмолился он.  
  
Иваизуми вздохнул. Он заметил, что у него завелась привычка сокрушенно вздыхать от поражения Ойкаве.  
  
— Хорошо, но только одну, и не будь придурком.  
  
Ойкава просиял, протягивая ему микрофон и пульт. Иваизуми принял его, раздраженно перелистывая песни. Ему не нравилось, как звучит его голос, когда он поет. Он просто чувствовал себя голым без грубого тона, и это заставляло его чувствовать себя неловко.  
  
Наконец он выбрал одну. Его лицо уже раскраснелось. Что он делает?  
  
На самом деле ему не нужно было смотреть текст, но он все равно смотрел, лишь бы не видеть лицо Ойкавы в этот момент. Эта песня была более медленной, без каких-либо странных высоких нот, на которых он мог бы споткнуться. Несмотря на смущение, петь было приятно, и Иваизуми винил в этом небольшое опьянение после бара.  
  
Когда он закончил, его лицо было буро-красным. Он шагнул назад к месту Ойкавы в кабинке и всучил ему микрофон:  
  
— Счастлив?  
  
Когда Ойкава не сразу принял микрофон, Иваизуми пристально посмотрел на него. Ойкава смотрел на него снизу вверх большими щенячьими глазами и слегка порозовевшими щеками.  
  
— Твой голос, Ива-чан, такой...  
— Не надо, — простонал Иваизуми, закрывая глаза и снова протягивая ему микрофон.  
— Красивый, — Иваизуми открыл глаза, недоверчиво моргая, и Ойкава неловко пошевелился. — Вроде... приятный. Успокаивающий, наверное.  
  
Иваизуми тяжело опустился рядом с ним с красными ушами.  
  
— Не подлизывайся ко мне. А теперь пой.  
  
Ойкава взял у него микрофон, чтобы отложить в сторону.  
  
— Ива-чан не умеет принимать комплименты.  
— Только когда я им не верю, — проворчал Иваизуми.  
— Зачем мне врать тебе, Ива-чан? — спросил Ойкава, но прежде чем Иваизуми успел что-то сказать, наклонился и потянул губами за мочку уха.  
— Эй! — Иваизуми вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
— М-м, Ива-чан, — промурлыкал Ойкава, словно внезапно опьянев от запаха Иваизуми, — у тебя действительно приятный голос, — затем он притянул его лицо к себе, соединяя их губы.  
  
Ойкава скользнул языком по нижней губе Иваизуми, и тот, не раздумывая, разомкнул их, освобождая место.  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, как Ойкава повернулся и перекинул ногу через его колени. Тепло бедер Ойкавы по обе стороны заставило Иваизуми вздрогнуть. Устроившись на коленях как следует, Ойкава начал слегка покачивать бедрами, возбуждая длину Иваизуми под брюками.  
  
Ойкава выдохнул в его рот, как будто нашел именно то, что искал.  
  
Иваизуми на мгновение отстранился, тяжело дыша. Открыл глаза — не помогло. Вид Ойкавы на его коленях с затуманенными глазами и розовыми губами заставил его член дернуться.  
  
— У тебя тоже, — пробормотал Иваизуми, тяжело дыша в густой тишине. Ойкава медленно моргнул, его взгляд был рассеянным и потерянным от разговора, который, как понял Иваизуми, вовсе не был разговором. Так какого хрена он вообще говорит? Иваизуми почувствовал, как на его щеках вспыхнул жар, и его глаза скользнули в сторону. — Хороший голос, — фыркнул он в смущении.  
  
На этот раз Ойкава быстро моргнул, затем его щеки слегка покраснели, улыбка мелькнула на его лице без колебаний или раздумий. Иваизуми не мог не оценить, как чертовски привлекательно смотрелась скромность на лице Напыщенного Короля.  
  
Ойкава снова прижал их губы друг к другу, и его рука скользнула по подбородку Иваизуми за шею, пальцы запутались в волосах.  
  
Иваизуми хмыкнул, одной рукой ухватившись за бедро Ойкавы, чувствуя легкие волнообразные движения его тела. Другая скользнула вверх по его талии, бесстыдно наслаждаясь мышцами, движущимися под его прикосновениями.  
  
Губы Ойкавы двигались, исследуя шею, уши и челюсть Иваизуми, в то время как его свободная рука начала скользить вверх по груди. Теперь он терся об Иваизуми еще сильнее, крепче прижимаясь к нему.  
  
Зубы Ойкавы вновь сжали мочку его уха. Дрожащий вздох вырвался из горла Иваизуми, и он почувствовал, как его руки сильнее прижимают тело Ойкавы к себе.  
  
— Я помню, тебе это нравилось, — промурлыкал Ойкава, уткнувшись ему в шею и обдавая шелковистым голосом кожу. Дрожащие вздохи вырывались из его рта, а грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась, не давая спокойно дышать.  
— Я помню, тебе нравилось все, что я с тобой делал, — прорычал Иваизуми, прежде чем двинуть головой и укусить Ойкаву за шею.  
  
Спина Ойкавы выгнулась под ладонью Иваизуми, а сердце Иваизуми заколотилось о грудину с новообретенной решимостью и отчаянием.  
  
Он кусал кожу шеи Ойкавы достаточно сильно, чтобы почти наверняка оставить синяк, но не мог остановиться. Не тогда, когда бедра Ойкавы извивались рядом с его собственными, и тихие стоны слетали с его губ, как похвала.  
  
Ойкава принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Иваизуми, время от времени отвлекаясь на обнаженные участки кожи. Он провел ладонями по груди, пальцы скользнули по твердым мышцам, исследуя гладкую кожу.  
  
Иваизуми вдруг понял, что тоже хочет снять рубашку с Ойкавы, хочет кусать его грудь, мучить поцелуями и засосами и слушать «Ива-чан».  
  
Его пальцы расстегнули первую пару пуговиц, и Ойкава едва не хмыкнул, словно ему было бесконечно приятно освободиться от рубашки. Его дыхание стало еще тяжелее, когда его глаза впились в верхнюю часть тела Иваизуми, сканируя каждый дюйм его тела, как будто запоминая.  
  
Затем руки Иваизуми замерли над третьей пуговицей, а глаза моргнули, прогоняя туман похоти. Как будто его мозг только что осознал, что делает тело. Ойкава остановился посреди расстегивания ремня Иваизуми, находя глазами его лицо.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил он с искренней невинностью и замешательством. Иваизуми, глядя на Ойкаву, моргнул.  
— Прошлый раз должен был быть последним, — неуверенно припомнил он низким голосом. Ойкава усмехнулся и навис над губами Иваизуми:  
— Один раз, два раза — какая разница, если это не отношения? — его рот снова накрыл его губы, раздвигая языком и скользя внутрь.  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, как его сердце бешено колотится в груди, а руки без устали ощупывают и сжимают бедра Ойкавы.  
  
— Но, — сказал Иваизуми, целуя его в нижнюю губу, — это место... — он вернулся и провел языком по небу Ойкавы.  
— Звуконепроницаемое, — хрипло выдохнул Ойкава между поцелуями, покусывая губу Иваизуми. Иваизуми отстранился, поцеловал его в уголок губ и провел зубами по шее.  
— Мы не можем причинять никому неприятности.  
  
Ойкава фыркнул. Его грудь драматически вздымалась и опускалась.  
  
— Я не буду устраивать беспорядок, — выдохнул он, сжимая кулак в волосах Иваизуми, когда тот провел языком за его ухом.  
  
Иваизуми должен был спросить простое: «Каким образом?» — этого было бы достаточно. Но он этого не сделал. Вместо этого он сорвал с Ойкавы рубашку и грубо притянул его за бедра. Он укусил Ойкаву за грудь, за светлую кожу, пока Ойкава извивался, а затем лизнул сосок, втянул его в рот и осторожно сжал зубами.  
  
Ойкава издал звук — нечто среднее между стоном и рычанием, и его руки выдернули ремень Иваизуми из петель. Дрожащими руками он расстегнул молнию и потерся ладонью о его длину.  
  
Иваизуми фыркнул в плечо Ойкавы, но тот, казалось, только наслаждался этим, обхватив пальцами его эрекцию через боксеры. Иваизуми отчаянно захотелось снять их, чтобы почувствовать горячую ладонь Ойкавы.  
  
Ойкава провел большим пальцем по головке члена Иваизуми, заметив, что ткань потемнела от преякулята. Его веки затрепетали, а дыхание сбилось.  
  
Внезапно он спустился с колен Иваизуми, расстегнул свои штаны и заставил их упасть на землю:  
  
— Снимай штаны, — сказал он.  
  
Иваизуми подчинился, стягивая штаны и боксеры ногами. Скорее ловко, чем грациозно. Ойкава тут же набросился на него, и это было уже слишком. Теперь все было кожей к коже, теплом к теплу. Их члены соприкоснулись, и они ахнули в унисон, прижавшись друг к другу грудью. Их влажные открытые рты оставили технику в стороне, уступив место чистому желанию.  
  
Ойкава взял лицо Иваизуми в ладони, испуская легкие вздохи между поцелуями. Рука Иваизуми соскользнула с бедра Ойкавы, чтобы обхватить их члены рукой, поглаживая в ритме вращающихся бедер Ойкавы.  
  
Ойкава тихо застонал, уткнувшись лицом в шею Иваизуми и подрагивая от возбуждения. Иваизуми покусывал кожу на плече Ойкавы: рот не мог оставаться пассивным, когда перед ним открывалось столько красивой кожи. Дыхание Ойкавы было горячим, его пальцы прижимались к плечам Иваизуми.  
  
Честно говоря, Иваизуми был бы не против кончить и так: кожей к коже, с влажными членами друг против друга, с движущимися бедрами и соединенными ртами.  
  
Они так и сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, пока Иваизуми медленно увеличивал скорость. Ойкава прервал его хриплый вздохом:  
  
— Ива-чан, — прошептал он, — остановись...  
— М-м-м, — промурлыкал Иваизуми, проводя языком по уху Ойкавы, — но тебе хорошо рядом со мной.  
  
У Ойкавы перехватило дыхание, и он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Иваизуми более пристально. Его лицо покраснело сильнее, глаза потемнели, а дыхание стало слишком быстрым.  
  
— Но я хочу, — моргнул Ойкава, отчаянно пытаясь сфокусироваться на лице Иваизуми, — почувствовать тебя, — выдохнул он, когда Иваизуми провел большим пальцем по головке его члена. Наконец он торопливо выдохнул: — Внутри меня.  
  
Иваизуми выдохнул, и вместе с этим раздался какой-то звук, звук из глубины его груди, который прогремел на кончике языка. Он ослабил хватку вокруг их членов, как бы это ни огорчало, и снова положил руки на талию Ойкавы. Ойкава приложил пальцы к губам Иваизуми, и тот, не раздумывая, взял их в рот, обводя языком и втягивая щеки.  
  
Ойкава заскулил, а затем убрал пальцы. Он слегка приподнялся с колен Иваизуми и начал оглядываться. Наконец лампочка в голове Иваизуми щелкнула:  
  
— Ойкава, позволь мне...  
— Нет, — тихо ответил тот. Его рука замерла, а сухожилия на предплечье напряглись, когда пальцы незаметно задвигались, — в прошлый раз ты сделал все сам.  
  
Иваизуми оставалось только наблюдать, как лицо безмятежное Ойкавы искажается, а все его тело напрягается в ответ на собственные прикосновения. Сухожилия на его руке снова напряглись, а позвоночник изогнулся сам по себе, пока с губ Ойкавы срывались тихие измученные стоны.  
  
— Хм, — хмыкнул Ойкава, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Иваизуми, — у тебя это получается лучше, чем у меня, Ива-чан, — выдохнул он с легким смешком.  
— Вот почему тебе нужно было просто позволить мне сделать это, идиот, — сказал Иваизуми, однако его тон был нежным, а руки медленно бегали вверх и вниз по талии Ойкавы. — Расслабься, — прошептал он. Он легонько обхватил его член, медленно поглаживая. Тем временем его язык двигался по соску Ойкавы медленными, неторопливыми кругами.  
  
Ойкава немедленно откликнулся, выбивая весь кислород из легких. Он откинулся назад и взвизгнул, но крик был пронизан удовольствием и удовлетворением, когда он скользнул глубже в себя.  
  
— Вот так, — пробормотал Иваизуми.  
  
Рука Ойкавы напряглась, а дыхание начало вырываться изо рта. Он удовлетворенно застонал, когда его бедра начали двигаться против руки, похватывая ритм.  
  
— Согни пальцы, — приказал Иваизуми все еще мягким голосом, и Ойкава, очевидно, подчинился, так как протяжно застонал, а его спина выгнулась от прикосновения. Он судорожно втянул воздух, как будто отчаянно нуждался в нем, зажмурился и прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать.  
  
Иваизуми смутно подумал: не впервые ли Ойкава растягивает себя?  
  
Иваизуми не мог не смотреть на него: изящно выгнутая назад спина, твердые напряженные линии мышц вдоль бедер и пресса... Его кожа была такой гладкой и безупречной, что Иваизуми мог поклясться, что она выглядела нетронутой, если бы не знал об обратном. Его соски были твердыми и розовыми, а его член слегка покачивался от движений. Иваизуми почувствовал, как у него пересохло во рту. Блестящие от влаги губы Ойкавы были приоткрыты, щеки покраснели, а глаза наполовину прикрылись от удовольствия. Его тихие стоны казались сладкими всхлипами, которые Иваизуми не хотел прекращать.  
  
— Ты прекрасен, — не подумав, выдохнул он. Ойкава остановился и заморгал, глядя на него с нескрываемым удивлением, но Иваизуми не испытывал никакого смущения. Он ровно смотрел в ответ, сердце и член болели от желания оказаться внутри парня перед ним.  
  
На губах Ойкавы заиграла легкая улыбка, возможно, даже застенчивая, и он наклонился для поцелуя, застонав, когда вынул пальцы. Ойкава отстранился, и руки Иваизуми задрожали в попытке не прижать его к своему члену.  
  
Ойкава легонько коснулся рукой члена Иваизуми, и его глаза расширились, когда он понял, насколько он влажный. Он молча посмотрел на Иваизуми, наверное, впервые за все время, и Иваизуми моргнул в ответ, не уверенный, что он действительно может покраснеть из-за жара, уже залившего его лицо.  
  
— Кое-что из этого — из-за тебя, — заявил он хриплым голосом. Ойкава улыбнулся мягким изгибом розовых губ.  
— Ах, — шепнул он таким низким и шелковистым голосом, что это было почти невыносимо, и прильнул поближе. — Неужели? — он направил член Иваизуми ко своему входу слегка дрожащей рукой.  
  
Сердце Иваизуми официально вышло из-под контроля. Он не думал, что что-то на этой Земле сможет подготовить его к следующим нескольким мгновениям, поэтому он просто должен был пытаться дышать, не паниковать и определенно не трахать Ойкаву, потому что, Господи, все это было... слишком...  
  
— Ойкава, — выдохнул Иваизуми и почувствовал, как по коже пробежали мурашки. — Задавай нужный себе ритм.  
  
Тот моргнул, уставившись на него в ответ, а затем опустился на член Иваизуми, и тот откинул голову назад. Стон вырвался из его груди. Руки Ойкавы протянулись и схватили его за плечи.  
  
Мгновение он тяжело дышал, не шевелясь. Руки Иваизуми впились в бедра Ойкавы, чтобы они не дрожали. Иваизуми стиснул зубы, чтобы не поддаться животному инстинкту в животе, который велел натянуть его на свой член.  
  
— Боже, Ива-чан, — выдохнул Ойкава, и Иваизуми снова перевел взгляд на его лицо: лоб блестел от тонкого слоя пота. — Так хорошо...  
  
Затем он опустился еще ниже, и стон удовольствия вырвался из его горла. Он уткнулся лицом в шею Иваизуми и запустил пальцы в его волосы. Иваизуми положил одну руку под бедро Ойкавы, а другую на талию, чтобы помочь ему двигаться. Ойкава сделал еще одну короткую паузу, прежде чем начал ритмично двигаться.  
  
Сначала это был медленно. Иваизуми почти чувствовал, что задохнулся бы, если бы Ойкава был еще уже, но он был таким горячим и скользким... Лицо Иваизуми было прижато к его плечу, прикусывая зубами, чтобы не позволить бесконечному потоку стонов вырваться. Ойкава любил, когда его кусали. Его бедра вздрогнули от этого ощущения, и маленькие возбужденные стоны наполнили воздух.  
  
Между ними, должно быть, было больше ста градусов. Жарко. Они вспотели и тяжело дышали, как в разгар летнего зноя. Ойкава бездумно покрывал плечо и шею Иваизуми влажными поцелуями.  
  
Затем он подхватил ритм, двигаясь немного быстрее и скользя чуть глубже.  
  
— Господи, — выдохнул Иваизуми ему в плечо. Они были тесно прижаты, цепляясь друг за друга с отчаянием. Но Иваизуми хотелось целовать его, целовать везде. Он слегка откинул голову Ойкавы, и тот легко подчинился ему.  
  
Долгое мгновение Иваизуми просто наблюдал за его действиями, растянувшись от удовольствия и затаив дыхание. Он смотрел, как Ойкава скакал на нем, красивое тело подпрыгивало на его члене, а лицо кривилось от стонов.  
  
Иваизуми внезапно вспомнил о своей миссии и наклонился вперед, покусывая сосок Ойкавы и проводя пальцами по его спине. Ойкава удовлетворенно всхлипнул. Затем Иваизуми положил одну руку на член Ойкавы и обхватил его, хмыкнув, когда почувствовал, какой он влажный: его рука скользнула вниз с минимальным трением.  
  
Ойкава ахнул, выгибая спину и цепляясь за плечи другого. А затем его руки скользнули вверх, взяв Иваизуми за подбородок и притянув его к себе для поцелуя. Свободная рука Иваизуми двинулась вверх и скользнула по волосам Ойкавы, сжимая мягкие пряди.  
  
Теперь он мягко входил в Ойкаву, а тот подмахивал бедрами, синхронизируя их ритм без колебаний. Стало душно. За закрытыми глазами Иваизуми взорвался фейерверк. Он стонал в поцелуй, и Ойкава стонал в ответ, сжимая кулаки в его волосах. Все было идеально: все эти ощущения, все эти звуки, все, что было связано с этим моментом, будет выжжено в венах Иваизуми навсегда.  
  
— Ива-чан, — прошептал Ойкава, прежде чем снова соединить их губы и задвигать бедрами быстрее.  
  
Иваизуми замурлыкал и оттянул нижнюю губу Ойкавы зубами. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-либо испытывал такое удовольствие от связи с кем-то, и пока он исследовал рот Ойкавы языком, мимолетная мысль мелькнула в ее голове — осознание, масштаб которого не должен был коснуться его. Волей-неволей, но у него не было времени думать об этом прямо сейчас. Не было времени делать ничего, кроме как слушать, как Ойкава начал тихонько выдыхать «дадада».  
  
— Да, — выдохнул Ойкава более отчетливо, — Ива-чан, я сейчас...  
  
А затем он гортанно застонал, и по руке Иваизуми потекла горячая сперма. Бедра Ойкавы сильно дернулись, так сильно, что он взвизгнул и уткнулся головой в плечо Иваизуми, все еще вздрагивая.  
  
— Черт, — прошипел Ойкава, слегка впиваясь ногтями в кожу головы Иваизуми.  
  
Иваизуми был в полном беспорядке. Он почувствовал, как его бедра начали быстро подмахивать вверх, почувствовал, как его дыхание стало прерывистым, и прижался лбом к плечу Ойкавы.  
  
— Ойкава, — сорвалось с губ Иваизуми, и Ойкава заскулил.  
  
Затем Иваизуми застонал, впиваясь зубами в плечо Ойкавы, чтобы громко не застонать, когда кончил в него. Все напряжение мгновенно отпустило его тело.  
  
Ойкава застонал с маленькими нотками счастья.  
  
Они не шевелились, только тяжело дышали и дрожали, прижавшись друг к другу. Через некоторое время Ойкава посмотрел вниз на месиво спермы, которое Иваизуми в основном удалось сдержать. Он моргнул, и Иваизуми осознал, что тот пытается понять, как выйти из этого положения, не создавая беспорядка.  
  
Наконец он осторожно наклонился и схватил ближайшую одежду, тщательно вытирая их. Он вздрогнул от прикосновения к себе, все еще сверхчувствительный после оргазма.  
  
Иваизуми моргнул, глядя на Ойкаву.  
  
— Это было твое пальто.  
  
Ойкава взглянул на него, словно для подтверждения:  
  
— Ага.  
— И твое пальто в сперме.  
  
Ойкава пожал плечами, широко улыбаясь.  
  
— Ничего не поделаешь!  
  
Иваизуми провел рукой по лицу.  
  
Ойкава отстранился от Иваизуми: они оба дрожали от содеянного. Медленно переодевшись и убедившись, что все чисто, они вышли из комнаты. Ойкава скрестил пальто на груди.  
  
— На улице слишком холодно, — заметил Иваизуми, пока они шли по коридору к передней части здания. Ойкава глянул на него краем глаза:  
— Теперь я ничего не могу с этим поделать, не волнуйся так сильно, Ива-чан.  
  
Иваизуми моргнул и наконец покачал головой. Когда они добрались до приемной, глаза работника были невероятно широко раскрыты. Иваизуми почувствовал, что краснеет.  
  
— Приятного вечера! — сказал Ойкава, выходя, весь сияя от улыбки.  
— В-вам тоже, — заикаясь, выдавил тот, покраснев.  
— Черт, — пробормотал Иваизуми, когда они скрылись за дверью. Когда они шли к вокзалу, Иваизуми снова покачал головой: — И как ты думаешь, насколько звуконепроницаемой была эта будка на самом деле? — проворчал он. Ойкава просиял, глядя на него:  
— По-видимому, не очень!  
  
Иваизуми вздохнул:  
  
— Тебе просто наплевать, что люди думают о тебе, правда?  
— Только когда я их не знаю и на кону стоит феноменальный секс.  
  
Такой честный. Иваизуми услышал собственный смешок. Он случайно взглянул на Ойкаву, который широко улыбался, несмотря на то, что его неудержимо трясло от холода.  
  
— Черт возьми, Ойкава! — выругался Иваизуми, останавливаясь. Тот моргнул, в недоумении уставившись на него в темноте. Иваизуми скинул свое пальто и сунул ему: — Я же говорил.  
— Я не могу взять! Ива-чан тоже замерзнет, — пробормотал Ойкава, отступая от него, словно это было кощунством. Иваизуми закатил глаза.  
— Я переживу. Просто надень чертово пальто, пока я тебя не ударил.  
  
Ойкава наконец взял его, накинул на плечи и аккуратно подоткнул. Он посмотрел на Иваизуми и улыбнулся, его щеки порозовели, а улыбка стала невероятно широкой.  
  
— Ты ведешь себя раздраженно, но на деле ты очень хороший, не так ли, Ива-чан?  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось в груди. Он уставился на Ойкаву, надеясь, что тот не слышит его сердцебиения.  
  
О, черт.  
  
Иваизуми прервал зрительный контакт, решив уставится в землю.  
  
— Ничего подобного. Лучше следи за тем, чтобы замерзнуть насмерть.  
  
Ойкава хихикнул, и они снова двинулись вперед. До железнодорожной станции было недалеко, и Иваизуми решил, что они успеют на последний поезд.  
  
— Дай мне свою почту, — прощебетал Ойкава.  
— Я не дам тебе свою почту.  
— Я должен вернуть тебе пальто!  
— Увидимся в баре.  
— Мы не бываем там каждую неделю. Просто дай мне свой почтовый адрес, чтобы я мог вернуть его!  
— Оставь себе, — сухо ответил Иваизуми.  
— Ива-чан, перестань ворчать, — сказал Ойкава, щелкнув его по уху.  
— Ауч! Это больно, — бросил на него злобный взгляд Иваизуми. Ойкава все еще улыбался. Вытаскивая телефон, Иваизуми тяжело вздохнул. — Смотри, я даю тебе свой рабочий e-mail. Так что не присылай мне кучу дерьма, или я тебя заблокирую.  
— Ура! — воскликнул Ойкава, выуживая телефон из кармана брюк и открывая его. Они послали друг другу информацию, и Ойкава радостно пискнул себе под нос.  
  
Когда они прибыли на вокзал, Ойкава сел первым. Воротник пальто Иваизуми был поднят до ушей, а щеки все еще розовели от холода.  
  
— До встречи, Ива-чан! — двери закрылись, и поезд тронулся со станции.  
  
Иваизуми проводил его взглядом и тяжело вздохнул. Он сел на скамью и закрыл лицо руками. Он не мог так поступить с собой. Он не мог так поступить с кем-то другим...  
  
Иваизуми поднял глаза, провожая взглядом поезд, который уже давно ушел. Иваизуми не умеет заниматься сексом на одну ночь. Иваизуми не очень-то умеет держать себя непринужденно. Иваизуми привязался.  
  
Иваизуми откинулся на спинку скамьи. Тихий шум приближающегося поезда был едва слышен вдалеке. Он вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, радуясь, что не забыл вытащить их до того, как Ойкава взял его пальто. Он вытряхнул одну сигарету из пачки, прикурил и затягивался до тех пор, пока у него не заслезились глаза.  
  
Иваизуми не возражал против интрижки время от времени. Но Иваизуми не готов к большему, потому что ему попросту было нечего предложить. Он выпустил дым изо рта и подумал о красных щеках Ойкавы, о его плечах в пальто Иваизуми. Он понимал, что то, как он смотрит на Ойкаву, становится опасным.  
  
Он просто должен положить конец всему этому, ради своего же блага.  
  
Иваизуми снова затянулся сигаретой, недовольный собой.  
  
— Дерьмо, — задумчиво произнес он вслух, выпуская дым из ноздрей.


	3. Conquering «Just Coffee»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Только кофе. Никакого секса.

_Иваизуми запускает пальцы в волосы Ойкавы, наблюдая, как тот хнычет и раздвигает ноги шире, задыхаясь от мольбы о большем. Иваизуми погружает в него еще один палец, следя за дернувшимся кадыком, когда из груди другого вырывается низкий стон. Он проводит по шее Ойкавы языком, соединяя их члены вместе и синхронизируя движения со своими пальцами внутри парня, который выгибает спину и кусает его за ухо, провоцируя низкое рычание._  
  
 _— Ива-чан, — выдыхает он ему в шею._  
 _— М-м, — стонет Иваизуми и осторожно вынимает пальцы — по воздуху разносится стон от пустоты. Затем он пристраивается к Ойкаве, и начинает_ СЯ ЭТА ЧЕРТОВА РАЗДРАЖАЮЩАЯ РОК-МУЗЫКА...  
  
Иваизуми злобно похлопывает по столу, пока не натыкается на телефон. Мелодия прекращается, и Иваизуми приходит в себя, чтобы оценить ситуацию:  
  
Он один. В своей постели. С предэякулятом по всему животу и рукой, обернутой вокруг члена.  
  
Что ж, такого уже давно не случалось.  
  
Иваизуми обдумал свое положение: разумнее всего было бы принять холодный душ и избежать оргазма от сна с участием Ойкавы. Самое худшее, что он мог сейчас сделать, — это кончить на свои простыни, думая об Ойкаве Тоору.  
  
С другой стороны, его сердце продолжало безудержно биться. Он чувствовал, как его эрекция пульсирует, умоляя его. Он уже в этом состоянии. И его подсознание благоприятствовало моменту, вызывая некоторые, все еще свежие образы.  
  
Иваизуми смутно вспомнил розовые губы Ойкавы и погладил свою длину, влажную после сна. Иваизуми зарычал в подушку, поглаживая все быстрее.  
  
И о Боже, как сильно он хотел увидеть эти розовые губы вокруг своего члена. Его горячий язык бы работал, а большие шоколадные глаза — невинно моргали. Его рука бы вцепилась в чужие волосы, пока он покачивает бедрами, толкаясь в горло Ойкавы. Как же сильно он хотел вылизать его снова, небрежно растягивая языком до тех пор, пока не сможет просто скользнуть в него, наблюдая, как тот сжимает простыни и вздыхает под ним. Он подумал о том, чтобы усеять его спину укусами, наблюдая, как они расцветают фиолетовыми синяками по всей безупречной коже Ойкавы.  
  
Иваизуми подумал об этой идеально округлой заднице, о том, как она сжимается вокруг него, пока он погружается внутрь, а его зубы впиваются в кожу шеи Ойкавы. Иваизуми кусал подушку, толкаясь в ладонь, зажмурив глаза и пытаясь сдержать цепочку тихих стонов.  
  
Фантазия была неудержима: множество образов губ, рук, зубов и задницы мелькали в сознании, однако звуки оставались последовательными. Иваизуми почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от конечностей, а напряжение поползло вверх по ногам к бедрам. Он представил себе: «Ива-чан», — и почувствовал, как его бедра начали дрожать. А затем его разум создал что-то новое, взяв за основу уже знакомое мурлыканье и обернув его вокруг новых слов:  
  
« _Хаджиме_ ».  
  
Иваизуми уже был близко. Он стонал в подушку, вжимаясь всей длиной в ладонь, а бедрами — в матрас. Внезапно он почувствовал, как горячая сперма залила кулак, хлынув ему на живот и на простыни.  
  
Его тело дернулось от удовольствия, на минуту замерло, а затем расслабленно растеклось по кровати.  
  
Воцарившаяся в квартире тишина, казалось, осуждала его за это. Он упал лицом в подушку и некоторое время просто тяжело дышал в нее. Наконец он приподнял бедра и посмотрел вниз, сморщив нос при виде того беспорядка, который он только что устроил.  
  
Он сорвал простыни и схватил боксеры, чтобы бросить их в стирку, а затем встал под душ. Его ватные ноги дрожали. Он принял быстрый — и холодный — душ, ругаясь себе под нос.  
  


* * *

  
На работе Иваизуми не находил себе места:  
  
Перебирал бумаги на столе, поднимал и ронял скрепки, зачем-то пересматривал старые, уже прочитанные электронные письма. Ему нужно было поработать, но он просто не мог сосредоточиться. Он уставился на документ, доставленный ему рано утром отделом продаж. Он смотрел на него добрых 10 минут, не в силах прочитать ни слова.  
  
Иваизуми вздохнул, откинулся на спинку стула и потер лицо руками. Он не мог объяснить, почему был таким вялым. Все редакторы вокруг него работали за своими столами с сосредоточенными глазами. Он подавал плохой пример. Он — плохой босс. Он прикрыл глаза рукой и прислушался к щелканью клавиш: для него это был белый шум. Неизменная частота этого звука была настолько успокаивающей, что погрузила его разум в полное забвение.  
  
Отчетливый звон прервал его спокойствие, уведомляя о новом письме. Он медленно поднял голову и перевел взгляд на правый монитор, тяжело клацая на уведомление.  
  
>> _У меня сегодня плохой день. Как насчет кофе и перпихона во время обеденного перерыва? :D_  
  
Иваизуми уставился на экран. Ойкава. _Конечно._  
  
>> _Что с тобой не так_  
  
На письмо ответили немедленно:  
  
>> _Это со мной-то? По-моему, что-то не так у тех, кто не хочет кофе и быстрого секса._  
  
Иваизуми потер лоб и зажмурил глаза.  
  
>> _Мое пальто с собой?_  
  
Почти без колебаний:  
  
>> _;P_  
  
Значит, «Нет». Иваизуми вздохнул и послал ответ:  
  
>> _Все в порядке, мне оно все равно не нужно._  
  
>> _Сегодня я на машине. Давай я за тобой заеду._  
  
Иваизуми нахмурился.  
  
>> _Нет.  
_  
>> _Ива-ча~~н, пожалуйста._  
  
Иваизуми долго смотрел на текст. Он хотел выпить кофе и по-быстрому переспать с Ойкавой, но проблема в том, что он хотел, черт возьми, выпить кофе и по-быстрому переспать с Ойкавой. Иваизуми склонил голову набок, мысленно фыркая в ответ на собственную глупость. Краем глаза он заметил, что один из редакторов пристально смотрит на него.  
  
— Что-то не так, Киндаичи?  
  
Киндаичи удивленно моргнул:  
  
— Нет-нет, Иваизуми-сан. Вы просто выглядите... — он на мгновение задумался, подбирая слова, — обеспокоенным?  
  
Иваизуми наклонился вперед и закрыл лицо руками.  
  
— Идиоты знают о том, что они идиоты? — спросил он, прижимая ладони к глазам. — Если я ловлю себя на идиотизме, если я осознаю, значит ли это, что я не совсем безнадежен? — Иваизуми оторвал взгляд от своих рук.  
  
Киндаичи и еще двое редакторов смотрели на него пустыми глазами, не моргая. Рот Киндаичи слегка приоткрылся, не зная, как ответить.  
  
— Неважно, — тяжело вздохнул Иваизуми, отмахиваясь от их взглядов движением кисти.  
  
>> _Ладно. Но только кофе, никакого секса._  
  
Лаконично напечатал он, а затем подумал и добавил:  
  
>> _Новое итальянское кафе в нескольких кварталах от моего офиса подойдёт?_  
  
>> _Ура! Да! В 13:00 нормально? </right>_  
  
>> _Да, хорошо._  
  
Иваизуми закрыл почту и встал, чтобы выйти из кабинета. На самом деле у него не было дел, ему просто нужен был воздух.  
  
То, как он проснулся, было довольно ясным показателем — Иваизуми не очень хорошо справляется с авантюрами. Это просто доказывало то, что он уже подозревал. Сегодня он мог бы рассказать об этом Ойкаве за чашкой кофе и просто забыть обо всем.  
  
Дело не в том, что Иваизуми боялся отношений или чего-то такого тривиального. Дело в том, что он не мог находится в отношениях прямо сейчас и очень хорошо осознавал это.  
  
Проблема заключалась в том, что Иваизуми любит свою работу. Он любит свою работу, свою карьеру, свою команду редакторов и всех, с кем работает. Он испытывал чувство выполненного долга, когда посылал что-то в типографию. Он чувствовал себя хорошо, когда мог помочь писателю или коллеге. Это было требовательно и напряженно, но Иваизуми не возражал против подобных вещей. Это, конечно, заставляло его курить больше, чем следовало, но помимо этого он был счастлив. Он без особых проблем справлялся со стрессом.  
  
Даже если исключить все присущие отношениям сложности — даже если все каким-то образом сработает при идеальных обстоятельствах, — отношения будут обречены на провал. Иваизуми каждый раз выбирал работу.  
  
Так в чем же дело? Почему бы просто не заняться случайным сексом с Ойкавой? Что его останавливает?  
  
Все просто: Иваизуми привязывается.  
  
Это самое худшее — как заметить возможное столкновение поездов и неспособность остановить их. Иваизуми обдумывает каждый исход событий, раскладывая их в уме, как колоду карт:  
  
Вариант первый: Иваизуми влюбляется в Ойкаву, Ойкава не влюбляется в ответ. Круто, теперь Иваизуми жалок и убит горем.  
  
Наименее вероятный, вариант второй: Ойкава влюбляется в Иваизуми, но Иваизуми не отвечает ему взаимностью. Теперь Ойкава ранен, вероятно, плачет с соплями по всему лицу (потому что скорее всего он так и плачет, прямо как пятилетний ребенок).  
  
Вариант третий, самый худший: они оба влюбляются друг в друга. В теории — хорошо. Пока Ойкава не вспылит, потому что Иваизуми нет рядом. До тех пор, пока Ойкава не станет отчаянно нуждаться во внимании и обижаться, потому что Иваизуми занят. Иваизуми всегда выбирает свой офис, а не того, кого любит. И Иваизуми действительно любит, но не может рисковать всей своей карьерой, всей своей жизню ради одного человека. Он не может пожертвовать всем, что создал, что дает ему истинное удовлетворение и радость, ради кого-то. Он причиняет боль обоим. Он должен прощаться с тем, кого любит. Не потому, что он так решил, а потому, что они так решили. Потому что они больше не могут это терпеть. И он никогда не переставал любить, не испытывая ничего, кроме влюбленности, но при этом не имея возможности дать то, чего от него хотят.  
  
И вдруг на Иваизуми нахлынули воспоминания: неумолимый шквал образов, от которых он давно уже отказался. Громкие крики, ругань, нежные поцелуи и руки в волосах, а затем слезы по щекам и отчаянные возгласы обвинений, которые он хочет... хотел исправить, но двери закрываются, оставляя его наедине со звенящей тишиной. Иваизуми чувствует, как его внешнее самообладание начинает трескаться, когда ноги слишком быстро несут его по коридору.  
  
— Иваизуми-сан.  
  
Иваизуми внезапно останавливается, поднимает голову и, проглотив удушающий жар, который поднимался по его горлу, моргнул, глядя на того, кто обращался к нему.  
  
— Дайчи, — сказал он, тяжело вздыхая. К счастью, Иваизуми нравится Дайчи, его доброе лицо и глубокий голос. Тот сделал еще один шаг к нему, постукивая конвертом по пальцам. Он такой широкоплечий, с крупными плечами и бедрами.  
— Вы в порядке? — спросил он голосом таким же твердым, как его грудь, с беспокойством глядя на лицо Иваизуми.  
— Взволнован, вот и все, — сказал Иваизуми, отбрасывая прочь свои прежние мысли. — В чем дело?  
— А, я хотел спросить, не слышали ли вы дату ведомственного собрания для нашего нового автора... Господи, как же ее имя? Постоянно вылетает из головы...  
  
Иваизуми провел рукой по волосам.  
  
— Никто не говорил со мной об этом с тех пор, как я в последний раз поднял этот вопрос. Не могу сказать, заняты ли они кризисом или просто ленятся.  
  
Дайчи издал негромкий смешок. Иваизуми был на должность выше, чем Дайчи: Иваизуми — главный редактор, Дайчи — менеджер по маркетингу в отделе продаж. Он был хорошим лидером, основательным и сосредоточенным. И Иваизуми был уверен, что Дайчи был лучшим лидером, чем он. Он попытался использовать эту мысль как повод для самосовершенствования.  
  
— Суга долго беседовал с ней несколько недель назад и уже набросал кое-какие идеи для новой компании... — Дайчи протянул Иваизуми конверт, и тот принял его, тут же вскрывая, чтобы просмотреть наброски. Сугавара был менеджером по продвижению, работал под руководством Дайчи. Он был настоящим сокровищем: всегда думает наперед и видит общую картину.  
  
Иваизуми покачал головой, глядя на документ.  
  
— Этот Суга, он особенный. Убедитесь, что он не ускользнет от нас.  
— А... — Иваизуми прервал чтение, чтобы взглянуть на Дайчи, на лице которого застыло какое-то странное выражение. Иваизуми нахмурил брови. Дайчи моргнул своими карими глазами, выходя из удивленного состояния, и улыбнулся своей обезоруживающей улыбкой. — Да, он отличный сотрудник.  
  
Иваизуми прищурился, чувствуя, что пропустил часть собственного разговора. Затем прикрыл глаза, взглянул на бумаги и сунул их обратно в конверт.  
  
— Выглядит неплохо. Думаю, что они просто ленивы. Отправлю еще одно письмо, посмотрим, смогу ли я что-то сделать, чтобы Суга мог получить одобрение.  
— Благодарю, Иваизуми-сан, — сказал Дайчи, забирая бумаги с улыбкой, все еще не сходившей с его губ.  
  
Иваизуми определенно что-то упустил, не так ли? Они разошлись, и Иваизуми прошел в ванную, чтобы ополоснуть лицо холодной водой. После этого он почувствовал себя немного лучше, немного более способным связно мыслить. Он вернулся в свой кабинет, мысленно готовясь к обеду с Ойкавой.  
  
_Только кофе. Никакого секса._  
  


* * *

  
Ойкава ждал, подпрыгивая на тротуаре. Он натянул на нос шарф, засунув дрожащие руки в карманы. Он опоздал на две минуты и почти слышал грубый голос Ивы-чана у себя в голове: «Заставил меня пойти выпить с тобой кофе и даже не можешь прийти вовремя?» — но спустя несколько минут того все еще не было видно, так что Ойкава с радостью обдумывал, какими оскорблениями осыплет Иву-чана по прибытии.  
  
Но тут появился он, быстро шагая с красным от холода лицом. Ойкава улыбнулся ему, хотя большая часть его лица была скрыта шарфом. Ива-чан нахмурился в ответ.  
  
— Почему ты не подождал внутри, идиот? — спросил Иваизуми, подталкивая Ойкаву плечом к двери, не вынимая рук из карманов. Ойкава двинулся вперед, следуя за Ивой-чаном.  
— Я не хотел стоять перед прилавком, ничего не заказывая. Я бы выглядел глупо, — пожаловался он, когда теплый воздух кафе коснулся его лица.  
— Ты будешь выглядеть глупо в любом случае, — ответил Ива-чан без паузы, — и ты мог бы просто заказать и сесть.  
  
Ойкава резко повернул голову в сторону и выпятил губу.  
  
— Это было бы невежливо.  
  
Иваизуми закатил глаза, просматривая меню над стойкой.  
  
— Неужели ты беспокоишься о чем-то подобном? С твоей-то личностью, — Ойкава посмотрел на него, моргнул от стального цвета его глаз и с полминуты смотрел, как он размышляет, прежде чем шагнуть вперед. — Черный кофе средней обжарки, большой, — а затем: — Ойкава, что ты хочешь?  
  
Ойкава прикусил губу, глядя на меню, что-то промурлыкал и улыбнулся, когда бариста хихикнула. Он расплылся в еще более широкой улыбке, надеясь казаться очаровательным.  
  
— Латте из белого шоколада с двумя порциями эспрессо.  
  
Он услышал, как Иваизуми прищелкнул языком в ответ на его заказ, после чего они оба одновременно кинули свои карты на стойку.  
  
Бариста заморгала, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
— Я заплачу за это, Ива-чан, — почти пропел Ойкава, подвигая свою карточку чуть дальше и толкая Иваизуми под ребра локтем.  
— Нет, — хрипло ответил Ива-чан, тоже протягивая карточку, глядя прямо на бариста. — Я ему должен, — улыбнулся он, и Ойкава моргнул от того, как это было приятно, несмотря на то, что тот почти никогда не использовал улыбку. — Возьмите мою карточку.  
  
Та улыбнулась в ответ, немного нервничая, принимая карточку Иваизуми.  
  
— Э-э-эй, Ива-чан, так не честно! — заскулил Ойкава, запрокинув голову. — Ты победил только из-за своего страшного лица. Она, наверное, в ужасе.  
— Заткнись, — фыркнул Ива-чан, пнув того в голень. Боль пронзила ногу Ойкавы, и он взвизгнул, снова надув губы.  
— Так оскорбительно, — захныкал он.  
— Тогда перестань просить меня проводить с тобой время, — коротко ответил Ива-чан, не поворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
  
Ойкава перестал дуться и поморгал. Разве сейчас Ива-чан не казался менее грубым и более серьезным?  
  
Девушка за стойкой протянула им напитки.  
  
— Давай сядем у окна, Ива-чан, — прощебетал Ойкава, стараясь сдержать свою энергию, чтобы не скакать по кафе.  
  
Когда они сели, Ойкава улыбнулся, как он надеялся, теплой улыбкой, но Ива-чан отвернулся, не потрудившись посмотреть ему в глаза. Ойкава склонил голову набок, глядя на жесткую линию рта Иваизуми и на то, как тот моргает, словно ему неловко.  
  
— Ты носишь линзы? — спросил Ойкава еще до того, как эта мысль полностью сформировалась в его голове. Ива-чан наконец перевел взгляд на Ойкаву, и на его лбу появилось морщина замешательства.  
— Что? Нет, очки для чтения, время от времени.  
  
Ойкава отложил этот образ на потом и продолжил:  
  
— Ты в порядке, Ива-чан? Ты сегодня какой-то напряженный. Может быть, у тебя тоже плохой день? — улыбнулся Ойкава и ударил его коленом под столом. Ива-чан внезапно показался встревоженным, его глаза стали чуть больше, а лицо утратило свое обычное угрюмое выражение.  
— Я... — начал он, снова подняв глаза, — тяжелая неделя, — неубедительно закончил он.  
  
Ойкава сделал глоток кофе, а затем оперся подбородком о кисть и улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты мне врешь, — сказал он с улыбкой, которая, казалось, говорила: «Ха! Я вижу тебя насквозь!» и еще: «Прекрати это, черт возьми».  
  
Судя по тому, как Иваизуми замер, это сработало.  
  
— Ты хорошо выглядишь в этом цвете,— добавил он, лениво указывая на рубашку Иваизуми. Она была ярко-бирюзового цвета, а брюки — угольно-черные. Лицо Ивы-чана вспыхнуло почти сразу, а его взгляд опустился на свою одежду. Он так легко краснел. Очень мило.  
— Хм, спасибо, — пробормотал он, отводя взгляд, поднося чашку к губам, и наконец заговорил: — Послушай, Ойкава...  
  
Ойкава моргнул, глядя на него, просунув колено между его ног. Это было не совсем бездумно, но и не совсем целенаправленно. Ойкава просто хотел слегка прикоснуться к нему. Иваизуми прикусил щеку изнутри, уставившись на Ойкаву, как на ребенка, который только что вернулся домой после комендантского часа.  
  
— Эй, Ива-чан, — сказал Ойкава, внезапно занервничав, — что случилось?  
  
Иваизуми сделал глубокий вдох:  
  
— Я... — его телефон внезапно зазвонил, и Ива-чан вытащил устройство из кармана, скептически посмотрев на него и ответив.  
  
Ойкава едва не фыркнул, и Иваизуми бросил на него сердитый взгляд поверх кофе.  
  
— Дайчи, помедленнее, — Ива-чан рассеянно провел рукой по волосам. — Она где? — он снова выпрямился на стуле и вздохнул. — Ладно-ладно. Я знаю, что она... — он услышал еще несколько ворчаний на другом конце провода. — Я знаю. Она паникует. Я скоро буду, — Иваизуми повесил трубку и посмотрел на Ойкаву так, словно это была его вина.  
— Проблемы? — спросил Ойкава, игнорируя свирепый взгляд, который, наверное, предназначался ему: он не был уверен. Ива-чан вздохнул.  
— У меня есть писательница, которая паникует в конце каждого дедлайна. Она вдруг убедилась, что во всем ее романе есть повторяющаяся ошибка, — Иваизуми сжал переносицу: — Однако ее там нет, — он снова посмотрел на Ойкаву, — но она будет говорить только со мной. Ура.  
  
Ойкава не мог не улыбнуться его сухому юмору.  
  
— Герой Ива-чан.  
— Заткнись, — сказал Иваизуми, поднимаясь. — Извини, что вынужден прерваться.  
  
Ойкава встал следом.  
  
— Все в порядке. Приходи сегодня вечером в бар! Можем продолжить с того места, где остановились, — подмигнул он, однако Иваизуми смотрел на него таким же пустым взглядом, как и в первый раз.  
  
Иваизуми задумался. _Зачем он это делает?_  
  
— Хорошо, — наконец ответил он. — Но только ненадолго. У меня есть работа.  
  
Ойкава последовал за ним из кафе.  
  
— Холодно, я за рулем. Давай я тебя отвезу. Так будет быстрее.  
— Нет.  
— Ива-чан, перестань злиться без причины, — сказал Ойкава, хватая его за запястье. — Ты замерз по дороге сюда. Наверное, потому что у меня твое хорошее пальто. А теперь давай я тебя отвезу.  
  
Все, что услышал Ойкава, пока вел его к машине, — это тяжелый вздох. Он буквально затащил его внутрь, и как только завел машину, Ива-чан заговорил:  
  
— Это...  
— Я знаю, где это, — сказал Ойкава, проскальзывая в движущийся поток машин. Он видел, что Иваизуми смотрит на него краем глаза, и рассмеялся: — Ты расскаал мне, чем занимаешься, и что это в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Было нетрудно догадаться.  
  
Они ехали молча — это беспокоило Ойкаву. Взгляд Иваизуми был устремлен в окно, словно он был готов выпрыгнуть из машины в любой момент.  
  
Когда Ойкава остановился перед зданием, Иваизуми полуобернулся к нему:  
  
— Спасибо за...  
  
Ойкава схватил его за воротник рубашки и наклонился над приборной панелью машины, прижимая их губы друг к другу. Он услышал, как Иваизуми хмыкнул, и открыл рот, проводя языком по нижней губе Ивы-чана. Рот Иваизуми приоткрылся, и Ойкава облизнул губы, вдыхая аромат мягкого одеколона Иваизуми и слабый запах сигарет. Но Иваизуми уже отстранился.  
  
Ойкава почувствовал, как его щеки вспыхнули, и улыбнулся.  
  
— Прелюдия на сегодняшний вечер, — хихикнул он. Но когда он снова сфокусировался на лице Иваизуми, тот выглядел так, словно его только что ударили, а не поцеловали: глаза широко раскрылись, а черты лица были словно высечены из камня. Улыбка Ойкавы стерлась с его лица, когда он откинулся назад. Он наблюдал, как Иваизуми молча моргнул, открыл дверцу машины и вышел. Ойкава еще долго смотрел на двери здания после того, как Иваизуми ворвался в них, все еще не оправившись от шока.  
  


* * *

  
Иваизуми вытряхнул из головы веселое лицо Ойкавы с розовыми щеками, выглядывающими из-под шарфа. Видеть Ойкаву было очень приятно, что делало все это еще более неприятным. И, конечно, он не мог просто взять и покончить с этим. Писательница, должно быть, сейчас сходит с ума, нуждается в нем именно сейчас, тем самым вынуждая его идти в бар после работы, чтобы признаться в чем-то легком, — ничего особенного. Но с каждым мгновением все это меньше походило на «что-то легкое» и все больше на что-то определенное, о чем Иваизуми думать не хотел.  
  
Он вошел в свой кабинет, изо всех сил стараясь изобразить на губах улыбку. Девушка ждала за своим столом, нервно подёргивая ногой, пока Дайчи пытался ее успокоить.  
  
— Я уже могу сказать, что ты сходишь с ума по пустякам. Я читал, — заявил Иваизуми, подходя к ней.  
— Я знала, что вы так скажете! — воскликнула она, протягивая ему стопку бумаг. — Но, пожалуйста, взгляните на это!  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, как его вымученная улыбка смягчилась и стала более естественной, когда он принял ее работу. По крайней мере, его разум будет полностью занят, пока не придет время уходить.  
  


* * *

  
Иваизуми не был уверен: то ли он просто не видел, что все освещение вокруг его стола гаснет каждый день, то ли он просто привык к этому.  
  
К тому времени, как он закрыл все свои электронные письма и закончил прослушивать начальство, его отдел опустел. На самом деле он был почти уверен, что люди давно ушли. Не только в его отделе, но и во всем здании.  
  
Он выключил компьютер, снял пальто со спинки стула и прихватил с собой конверт из плотной бумаги. Его босс велел собрать все материалы для их нового автора и поместить их в небольшой конференц-зал, чтобы тот мог просмотреть их перед утренним собранием. Обычно он велел бы оставить документы на его столе или у своего помощника, но, по-видимому, все эти кабинеты были заперты: они отправились играть в гольф.  
  
В любом случае, это не имело значения. Он просто был рад, что делает успехи, и надеялся, что Сугавара сможет открыть свою кампанию.  
  
Он шагал по длинному коридору в странной полутьме. Конечно, большинство офисов выглядели закрытыми на выходные. Слышно было лишь легкую вибрацию воздуха, проходящего через вентиляцию, в основном тишину заполняли ботинки Иваизуми, шаркающие по полу.  
  
Иваизуми наконец добрался до конференц-зала, его рука тяжело легла на ручку, распахнула дверь — и он замер, потому что... Черт возьми, что еще он мог сделать, кроме как замереть?  
  
Сугавара лежал спиной на столе для совещаний. Без штанов. В рубашке, задранной на груди. С ошеломленно открытым ртом. Его ноги обвились вокруг талии Дайчи, который пребывал в таком же полураздетом состоянии: штаны на лодыжках, рубашка расстегнута.  
  
Дайчи определенно держал Сугу за бедра. Тот определенно был на столе для совещаний и определенно смотрел на Иваизуми с неописуемым ужасом в глазах.  
  
У Иваизуми пересохло во рту, он быстро заморгал и потряс головой. Дайчи выглядел так, будто собирался что-то сказать, когда Иваизуми вытянул руку с папкой и бросил ее плашмя на ковер. Пока Суга и Дайчи провожали его взглядами, Иваизуми развернулся на каблуках и вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
  
Он шел так быстро, как только позволяли ноги.  
  
— Что ж... — произнес он вслух, и у него закружилась голова.  
  
Иваизуми задумался. Теперь многие вещи начинали обретать гораздо больший смысл. Он уже был в нескольких кварталах от здания, когда ему позвонил Дайчи.  
  
— Хм, — так он начал разговор.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Иваизуми слишком спокойным голосом, учитывая обстоятельства.  
— Я подумал... может, нам стоит поговорить.  
  
Иваизуми нахмурился:  
  
— Конечно, если хочешь, — его глаза метнулись по тротуару, когда он скользнул мимо других людей. — Но я... — что он опять делает... — У меня есть некоторые дела, — глянул он на вывеску бара дальше по улице: — Если хочешь, можем выпить вместе в конце следующей недели, отпраздновать конец кризиса.  
— Хм... Ладно, хорошо, но...  
— Что-то еще не так?  
  
Последовало долгое молчание. Иваизуми почувствовал, что снова пропустил часть своего разговора. Вот почему Дайчи вел себя странно этим утром. Иваизуми начинал осознавать свою тупость. Он закрыл лицо рукой.  
  
— Послушай, Дайчи, — сказал он, понимая, что тот, вероятно, все еще паникует, хотя Иваизуми не думал об этом буквально ничего, — мне больше нечего сказать. Разве что попросить тебя и Сугу выпить со мной на следующей неделе, — твердо заявил он.  
  
Последовало какое-то дыхание, возможно, вздох облегчения.  
  
— Спасибо, Иваизуми-сан.  
— Нет проблем, — ответил он, приближаясь к бару. — Мне нужно бежать.  
— Да, конечно.  
  
Иваизуми заблокировал телефон и вошел в бар, будто погружаясь в совершенно другое измерение. Он подошел к своему столу, и... О... А это весело.  
  
Кагеяма сидел напротив места Иваизуми, поймав его взгляд, когда тот собирался пройти мимо, и слегка подпрыгнул на стуле:  
  
— Ива...  
  
Иваизуми остановился и уставился на него. Кагеяма запнулся, внезапно разнервничавшись. Иваизуми не упоминал остальную часть своего имени: он действительно хотел услышать как этот очень серьезный и хмурый парень борется над словом «Ива-чан».  
  
— А... — Кагеяма моргнул, встал — он вспотел? — и жестом указал на сиденье: — Это место для тебя.  
  
Иваизуми поднял бровь и сел, достав сигарету и закурив.  
  
— Иваизуми, — сказал он, затягиваясь. — Иваизуми Хаджиме. Ты ведь Кагеяма, верно?  
  
Кагеяма выглядел удивленным, и по тому, как его лицо исказилось, Иваизуми начал подозревать, что, он, возможно не всегда зол — может быть, он просто чрезвычайно нескладен.  
  
— Ага. Кагеяма Тобио. Приятно познакомиться.  
— Очевидно, — кивнул Иваизуми, — но зачем?  
  
Глаза Кагеямы метнулись в сторону:  
  
— О, ну... — замолчал он, поигрывая пальцами... _Что у него в руках? Просто стакан апельсинового сока?_ Наконец он перевел взгляд на Иваизуми, и голубой блеск его глаз поблек в свете бара. — Ты встречаешься здесь с Ойкавой?  
  
Теперь глаза Иваизуми метнулись в сторону.  
  
— А... Верно, но...  
  
Некоторое время они оба молчали.  
  
— А вы двое...  
— Нет, — покачал головой Иваизуми.  
— О, — ответил Кагеяма, и Иваизуми не мог сказать, был ли тот рад этому или нет. — Я просто видел, как вы уходили вместе...  
— Что ж... Да, — вздохнул Иваизуми, поджав губы. Его голос прозвучал, возможно, слишком горько. — Ойкава... Понимаешь? — Кагеяма коротко кивнул. Иваизуми некоторое время наблюдал за ним, а затем наконец спросил: — Ну а вы...  
— Нет, — отрезал Кагеяма. — Мы — нет.  
  
Иваизуми откинулся назад, выпуская в воздух дым, наблюдая, как тот кружится в оранжевым свете огней.  
  
— А были? — Иваизуми проследил, как Кагеяма медленно моргает в недоумении: — Парой?  
  
Кагеяма пожевал внутреннюю сторону щеки.  
  
— Нет, — снова ответил он, пристально глядя на что-то на столе. — Мы были... чем-то. Но только не парой.  
  
Иваизуми глубоко вздохнул. Ему вдруг стало очень жаль этого парня. Он подумал, что, возможно, понимает, что тот чувствует.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете друг друга? — спросил Иваизуми, потому что... Почему бы и нет? Кагеяма наконец оторвал глаза от стола и встретился в ним взглядом.  
— Мы работали в одной компании. Он обучал меня.  
— А, — пробормотал Иваизуми, — понятно. Больше не обучает?  
  
Кагеяма покачал головой, и черные волосы упали ему на лоб.  
  
— Нет. Я перешел в конкурирующую компанию.  
  
Иваизуми прищурился:  
  
— Тяжело работать с Ойкавой?  
  
Кагеяма моргнул, внезапно удивившись:  
  
— О нет, ничего подобного. Ойкава может быть... — на этих словах он качнул головой и сделал движение рукой, как бы говоря: «Ты знаешь», и Иваизуми действительно знал, поэтому кивнул, и Кагеяма продолжил: — Но он хороший лидер. Он упорно трудится, чтобы быть лучшим. И он действительно хорошо относится к своей команде, знает, как выявить лучшее в каждом и тому подобное...  
  
Иваизуми нахмурился. Он почти не хотел этого слышать.  
  
— Тогда почему ты ушел? — спросил он.  
— Потому что хотел выбраться из его тени, — просто ответил Кагеяма. — Это уже становилось похожим на войну между нами. Я хотел иметь возможность развиваться вне этого, — он долго думал, а затем добавил: — Это был отличный секс, но бóльшую часть времени я думаю, что мы просто чертовски ненавидели друг друга.  
  
Иваизуми едва не поперхнулся.  
  
— О, извини, — пробормотал Кагеяма, протягивая руки через стол, не зная, что сделать. Иваизуми покачал головой, улыбаясь сквозь кашель:  
— Нет-нет, ты просто застал меня врасплох.  
  
Кагеяма откинулся на спинку сиденья, расслабив плечи, но его глаза все еще выглядели напряженными. Как только Иваизуми полностью пришел в себя, он снова посмотрел на Кагеяму:  
  
— Я полагаю, ты спланировал все это не просто так. Украсть мое место и все такое, — улыбнулся Иваизуми, и озабоченная складка на лбу Кагеямы немного сгладилась. Он был действительно красив, несмотря на почти постоянную хмурость.  
— Я просто хотел узнать, были ли вы с Ойкавой... вместе, — Иваизуми почувствовал, как у него слегка сжалось горло.  
— Нет, — хрипло ответил он.  
— Зачем ты встречаешься с ним сегодня?  
— У него мое пальто, — ответил Иваизуми. Он солгал.  
  
Кагеяма моргнул, а затем кивнул. Он купился. Иваизуми задумался: был ли он таким же дурнем, как человек, сидящий напротив него.  
  
— Ну, тогда позволю ему сделать это, — сказал Кагеяма, выходя из кабинки. Иваизуми в замешательстве проследил за ним взглядом, а затем понял, что в дверь входит Ойкава. Его челка колыхалась от порыва ветра.  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, как его вены начинают гореть, а щеки — краснеть, когда Ойкава сел напротив него, широко улыбаясь.  
  
— Я почти ожидал, что тебя здесь не будет, — сказал он чуть менее игривым голосом, чем Иваизуми привык слышать.  
— Я же сказал, что буду, — ответил он, подергивая руками. Ойкава наблюдал за ним. Длинные ресницы тяжело трепетали над глазами, и Иваизуми захотелось взять шарф и обернуть им лицо.  
— Так что же ты сегодня такой непостоянный, Ива-чан? — спросил Ойкава, и в уголках его глаз появились морщинки от улыбки.  
  
Иваизуми заставил себя посмотреть на Ойкаву. Он заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Слушай, Ойкава, — тот склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь. — Мы оба сказали: это на один раз. И должны были придерживаться этого. Поскольку мы этого не сделали, мы должны просто прекратить все сейчас.  
  
Ойкава откинулся на спинку сиденья, почти с облегчением глядя на него.  
  
— О, Ива-чан, — махнул он рукой, как будто это было глупостью. — Мы уже это обсуждали. Пока ни один из нас не ищет отношений, все нормально! — просиял он, довольный.  
— Это не ... — Иваизуми вздохнул и начал сначала: — Люди привязываются друг к другу, Ойкава. И сейчас я не могу справиться с отношениями. Так что мы просто должны... оставить это.  
— Но ведь все хорошо! Никто не развивает никаких чувств, так что не беспокойся об этом!  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, что краснеет. Его глаза метнулись вниз и в сторону. Он уловил, как Ойкава замер, а его руки застыли в воздухе. Иваизуми практически видел, как улыбка Ойкавы меркнет.  
  
— ...Ива-чан... — выдохнул он.  
— Послушай, — сказал Иваизуми, подняв руку, но по-прежнему не глядя ему в глаза, — не пойми меня неправильно, но я просто не создан для всего этого... «случайного секса», ясно?  
  
Он бросил взгляд на Ойкаву. Тот смотрел на него с безмятежным лицом — оно было почти пустым, если не считать легкого намека на удивление в его глазах. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Иваизуми уже стоял, натягивая на себя пальто.  
  
— Извини, — сумел хрипло выдавить Иваизуми, — если я кажусь непонятным, — брови Ойкавы нахмурились, и Иваизуми продолжил, прежде чем тот успел что-либо сказать: — Кагеяма хотел поговорить с тобой.  
  
Глаза Ойкавы расширились:  
  
— Ты говорил с Тобио-чаном?  
  
_Тобио-чан_. Иваизуми сжал губы в прямую линию.  
  
— Да... — последовала пауза, — похоже, он хороший парень, — лицо Ойкавы исказилось чем-то вроде... обиды? Отвращения? Но Иваизуми торопился выбраться из этого места. — Ладно. Мне нужно идти. Работа и все такое. Еще увидимся.  
  
Он прошел мимо, вышел из бара и зажмурился от холода.  
  
У Ойкавы было его лучшее пальто.  
  


* * *

  
Когда Ойкава отворил дверь в свою квартиру, его взору открылся развалившийся на диване крупный мужчина с ужасной прической. Ойкава нахмурился.  
  
— Куроо, разве я не говорил тебе, чтобы ты перестал просто заглядывать, когда хочешь? — он поставил сумку на пол и снял ботинки. Ойкава еще не решил, чем бы он хотел заняться до конца вечера. Самыми выгодными вариантами были: пить в одиночестве, дуться и пить в одиночестве, надувая губы.  
— Я знаю, но Кенма разозлился. Заставил меня уйти.  
  
Ойкава закатил глаза и направился на кухню.  
  
— Значит, ты разозлил своего парня и вторгся в мой дом?  
— Естественно, — прощебетал Куроо, переводя взгляд с телефона на Ойкаву, чтобы лукаво ухмыльнуться: — Со мной не потрахаешься?  
  
Ойкава опустил руки по бокам и бросил на него очень злобный взгляд. Куроо невозмутимо перевел взгляд на свой телефон:  
  
— Хорошо-хорошо, как скажешь.  
  
Ойкава покачал головой, направляясь на кухню:  
  
— Однажды, когда предложишь мне это на полном серьезе, я точно узнаю, что ты на самом деле не Куроо, а инопланетный захватчик, разгуливающий в его шкуре, — последовала пауза, пока Ойкава доставал чайные листья из шкафа, а затем он продолжил немного более мягким тоном: — Кенма — твой родной человек.  
— Угх, я знаю, — простонал Куроо, плюхаясь на диван и закрывая лицо подушкой. — Ненавижу, когда он злится на меня.  
— Что ты натворил в этот раз? — спросил Ойкава, изображая раздражение, но в основном просто любопытство. Последовала долгая пауза, и Ойкава выглянул в гостиную. — Куроо?  
  
Ответа по-прежнему не было. Он с сомнением спросил:  
  
— Это как-то связано с... сексом? — Куроо выглянул одним глазом из-под подушки. — Черт возьми, Куроо.  
— А-а, — простонал Куроо в подушку, сжимая ткань в кулаках, — я отвратительный человек и ужасный парень.  
— Господи, — вздохнул Ойкава, ставя кипятить чайник, а после вышел в гостиную и помахал Куроо рукой. — Двинься, — прощебетал он, прежде чем плюхнуться рядом.  
  
Куроо еле успел вовремя убрать ноги. Ойкава, опустив плечи и вздохнув, позволил своим рукам упасть на бедра, как мертвый груз. Они оба сидели в тишине. Затем Куроо оторвал взгляд от подушки, которую все еще прижимал к груди:  
  
— Ты в порядке? Ты не такой счастливый и не такой противный, как обычно. Я беспокоюсь.  
  
Ойкава резко повернул голову и посмотрел на Куроо большими, совершенно серьезными глазами:  
  
— Я больше не милый?  
  
Лицо Куроо вытянулось:  
  
— Что...  
— Мне отказали! — пискнул Ойкава, подпрыгивая на диване и поворачиваясь лицом к Куроо. Затем он снова отвернулся и начал покусывать кончик большого пальца. — Я был почти уверен, что завоевал его, а потом он говорит, что я просто не...  
— Может быть, ты просто забыл, как быть снизу, — прокомментировал Куроо, лицо которого снова начало наполняться весельем. Ойкава склонил голову набок:  
— Что ты только что сказал?  
— Ничего, мистер милашка, — пропел Куроо в подушку. Ойкава ударил его по колену и громко продолжил:  
— Какие-то тенденции изменились?  
  
Куроо сузил глаза, и его рот наконец показался над краем подушки.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что большинству общества больше не привлекательны нахальные придурки? — он скривил рот, прокручивая в голове мысль: — Нет, похоже, людям я все еще нравлюсь, поэтому тенденция сохраняется.  
  
Ойкава покачал головой, и тут из кухни пронзительно засвистел чайник. Ойкава вскочил с дивана, чтобы снять его с огня.  
  
— Ва-а-а, — простонал он, издавая какой-то звук только для того, чтобы издать его, а затем понизил голос: — Я чувствую себя побежденным.  
— Честно говоря, я не могу понять, о чем ты говоришь: о работе или романтических интересах, — сказал Куроо со своего места на диване, — но в любом случае я не могу представить, чтобы ты сдался и принял поражение.  
  
Ойкава сморщил нос, когда облака пара поднялись к его лицу. Он не был уверен, какое слово беспокоило его больше: «романтический интерес» или «поражение». Он повернулся лицом к Куроо:  
  
— Что...  
— Я имею в виду, — произнес Куроо, уже уверенный в том, что скажет Ойкава, — ты не из тех, кто отказывается от чего-то важного для тебя.  
  
Ойкава пожевал нижнюю губу, а затем повернулся, чтобы вылить кипяток на чайные листья. Он почувствовал, что снова начинает погружаться в раздумья, но попытался успокоиться и прислушаться к Куроо:  
  
— Если это не так важно, то забудь и не ной, — Ойкава вышел из кухни с двумя чашками чая, — но если это действительно беспокоит тебя, то покажи, что это важно.  
  
Ойкава сел рядом и подвинул Куроо чашку.  
  
— Я не думаю, что это так просто.  
  
Куроо моргнул, глядя на Ойкаву, а затем пожал плечами:  
  
— Если кто-то закрывает дверь у тебя перед носом, — распахни ее пинком.  
— Распахни, — повторил Ойкава, глядя на пар, поднимающийся из его чашки.  
  
Последовала еще одна долгая пауза, во время которой они оба просто созерцали свои чашки. Куроо первым нарушил молчание:  
  
— Это травяной чай?  
  
Ойкава улыбнулся ему, гордо восклицая:  
  
— Ага! Натуральный.  
  
Куроо поджал губы, его голос был полон юмора:  
  
— Так изысканно.  
— Я такой.  
— А также пищевая ханжа*.  
  
Ойкава попытался столкнуть его с дивана, но тот остался на месте:  
  
— По крайней мере, я не отвратительный человек и не ужасный парень! — воскликнул он, ударяя того по плечу, если уж он не упал.  
— Только потому, что у тебя нет парня, чертов извращенец!  
  
Ойкава схватил подушку со спинки дивана и запустил ею в Куроо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * food prude (пищевая ханжа, дословно) — человек, который считает, что его пищевые привычки превосходят привычки обычных людей, потому что он потребляет только натуральные и/или веганские продукты.
> 
> Я уверена: тут миллион опечаток, извиняйте (ーー;)


	4. Self-Preservation King

— Мне просто нужно отправить это последнее письмо.  
— Конечно, схожу за нашими пальто.  
— Ах, спасибо.  
— Иваизуми-сан, кажется, я ошибся...  
— Что, не говори так.  
— Киндаичи, ты доведешь нашего босса до сердечного приступа.  
— Ну, видите ли, я написал печатникам на почту, и я думаю, что...  
— О, черт. Подожди-подожди. Я могу... разобраться с этим...  
  
Иваизуми нахмурился, отчаянно постукивая пальцами по клавишам:  
  
— Они только что прислали мне это... Они, должно быть, еще в своем офисе...  
  
Иваизуми отправил письмо и в ожидании уставился на монитор. Дайчи и Киндаичи смотрели на него в напряженном молчании. Иваизуми чувствовал, что Киндаичи с каждой секундой все больше нервничает из-за своего последнего промаха.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — тихо сказал Иваизуми, и тот едва не подпрыгнул. Его глаза метнулись к нему и снова ускользнули:  
— Извините, я...  
  
Электронная почта подает сигнал сообщения. Иваизуми открывает его и хмурится еще сильнее.  
  
— Эти гребаные...  
— В чем дело? — осторожно спрашивает Дайчи.  
— Недопонимание из-за крайнего срока. Они ведут себя как идиоты, — Иваизуми отшвырнул мышь от компьютера, как будто она виновата во всех бедах, достал телефон и позвонил в типографию. Естественно, номер был в списке последних контактов. Киндаичи начал заламывать руки, скривив рот.  
  
— Эй, эй, — сказал Дайчи успокаивающим голосом, — ты слышал его. Не переживай из-за...  
— Позовите к телефону того придурка, который беспокоил моего редактора! — рявкнул Иваизуми. Дайчи и Киндаичи вздрогнули от внезапной резкости его голоса. Киндаичи выглядел так, словно вот-вот растворится в кресле.  
  
Иваизуми откинул голову, надеясь найти облегчение, когда голос по ту сторону телефона умолк... А затем ему показалось, что он что-то услышал... Смех! Слишком счастливый, чтобы принадлежать кому-то в этом здании...  
  
Ойкава внезапно возник в дверях его офиса, разговаривая с секретаршей и улыбаясь своей фирменной улыбкой. Она жестом указала на кабинет, робко протянув ему визитную карточку. Ойкава поблагодарил ее, провожая глазами, когда та ушла, и переключил свое внимание на трех редакторов.  
  
— Ива-ча-а-ан! — пропел он. Дайчи смотрел на Иваизуми не столько с удивлением, сколько с недоумением.  
— О-о, — хрипло отозвался Иваизуми, прижав телефон к уху, — у меня нет на это времени.  
— Кто вы будете? — спросил Дайчи, ужасающе ярко улыбаясь, когда Ойкава неторопливо направился к ним.  
— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — встревоженно вмешался Иваизуми.  
— Открываю пинком дверь! — беспечно отозвался Ойкава. — Или что-то в этом роде.  
— Что? — спросил Иваизуми, сверкая глазами. На другом конце линии послышался голос, и его лицо вернулось в режим «Сердитого Руководителя». — В чем ваша проблема?! — вдруг рявкнул он.  
  
Ойкава отшатнулся, широко раскрыв глаза от удивления.  
  
— Защищает нашу честь... — извиняющимся тоном объяснил Дайчи.  
  
Иваизуми спорил с этим персонажем достаточно раз, чтобы вполуха наблюдать за разговором Ойкавы и Дайчи. Улыбка первого стала учтивой, а глаза — дымчатыми, когда приземлились на Дайчи.  
  
— А вы кто? — его улыбка дрогнула: — Кроме спортсмена, прикрывающего себя костюмом?  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, как его лицо скривилось в усмешке, когда Дайчи покраснел.  
  
— Савамура Дайчи. Менеджер по продажам.  
— Ойкава Тоору, — четко ответил Ойкава. — Приятно познакомиться, менеджер по продажам-кун.  
  
Иваизуми отстранил трубку от уха, прикрывая динамик.  
  
— Ойкава, хватит приставать к моим коллегам, — тот имел наглость выглядеть шокированным:  
— Я не сказал ничего такого!  
— Да? Тогда следи за лицом, — сказал он, указывая на него указательным пальцем.  
  
Ойкава ахнул, а Дайчи усмехнулся про себя, довольный тем, что оказался вне поля зрения Ойкавы. Иваизуми наконец повесил трубку, сердито ударив большим пальцем по кнопке, как будто это могло причинить физическую боль человеку на другом конце.  
  
— Итак, — сказал Ойкава, прислонившись к столу Иваизуми, — тебя беспокоит, как я разговариваю с менеджером по продажам-куном?  
— Что еще за прозвище, оно даже не короче, — ответил Иваизуми, а затем повернулся к Киндаичи. — Исправлено. Все в порядке.  
  
Киндаичи тяжело вздохнул:  
  
— Спасибо, Иваизуми-сан. Мне очень жаль.  
— Не стоит, — быстро ответил Иваизуми, снова переводя взгляд на Ойкаву, который с большим интересом смотрел на Киндаичи. — Зачем. Ты. Здесь? — снова спросил Иваизуми, уже настойчивее. Он привстал со своего места, и теперь их носы находились в дюйме друг от друга.  
— Я же сказал. Вышибаю двери и все такое.  
— Где мое пальто?  
  
Взгляд Ойкавы метнулся вверх и в сторону, губы изогнулись в манере, которую он, вероятно, считал очаровательной.  
  
— Тогда какой от тебя сейчас прок? — сухо спросил Иваизуми.  
— Злой! Злой Ива-чан! — заскулил Ойкава. Затем в комнату вошел Сугавара, неся два пальто: свое и Дайчи.  
— Все в порядке? — тихо спросил он. Глаза Ойкавы метались между ними, пока Суга протягивал Дайчи его пальто. Дайчи улыбнулся и нежно произнес:  
— Спасибо.  
  
Иваизуми впился пальцами в плечо Ойкавы:  
  
— Слушай, — Ойкава повернулся к нему, снова заинтересовавшись, — у меня есть дела, тебе лучше уйти. Кто тебя вообще впустил?  
— Эта добрая секретарша, конечно! — объяснил Ойкава. Правильно. Она дала ему свой номер.  
— Ойкава, у меня стресс. Мне сейчас не до этого.  
  
Глаза Ойкавы странно потемнели:  
  
— Не до чего, Ива-чан? О чем ты? Ты ведешь себя странно, как параноик.  
  
Выражение лица Иваизуми на мгновение стало диким от замешательства:  
  
— Я? Послушай, почему бы тебе просто не забыть об этом? Ведешь себя странно — ты, особенно после своих слов...  
— Я ничего не говорил, — фыркнул Ойкава, повышая голос, но не теряя оптимизма. Ах, это был тот самый, «Я-уже-выиграл-этот-спор» голос.  
— Послушайте, Ойкава-сан, — мягко вмешался Дайчи, когда Иваизуми почувствовал, что его лицо начинает вскипать, — я не знаю, что здесь происходит, но если босс просит вас уйти, может быть, вам стоит уйти.  
— Почему бы тебе и твоему возлюбленному не воспользоваться одним из пустых кабинетов, пока я не закончу разговор?  
  
Все застыли в шоке. Иваизуми почувствовал, как воздух густеет. Глаза Дайчи и Суги расширились от удивления. Киндаичи выглядел так, словно кто-то только что вылил галлон ледяной воды на его нелепую прическу. Единственное, что хотел знать Иваизуми, — это то, как Ойкава догадался о том, что он сам узнал буквально неделю назад.  
  
Ойкава ухмыльнулся, сверкнув рядами ослепительно белых зубов.  
  
— Ойкава, не будь дураком... — прервал молчание Иваизуми. Взгляд Ойкавы метнулся к нему, и Иваизуми чуть не вздрогнул от остатков враждебности в его глазах, прежде чем тот сморгнул их.  
— Извини, — он явно извинялся перед Иваизуми, а не перед Дайчи. — Я просто... — начал он, прищурив влажные глаза. Его голос вырвался из горла детским скулежом: — Я расстроен!  
— Эй, — позвал Суга, лицо которого уже оправилось от шока после того, как его успешно раскрыли. Его голос был нежным и ровным, пронзая раскаленное напряжение, которое нагнетал Ойкава. — Здание закрывается. Как насчет того, чтобы мы все вместе остыли за выпивкой? — его улыбка осветила комнату.  
  
Ойкава моргнул. Выражение его лица, наконец, тоже сменилось улыбкой. Иваизуми наблюдал, как его плечи заметно расслабились:  
  
— Ну разве ты не мистер бодрячок? — спросил он, сияя. — Звучит неплохо, — толкнул он локтем Иваизуми: — Не так ли, Ива-чан?  
  
Иваизуми хмуро смотрел в пол.  
  
— Таков был план, — весело напомнил ему Дайчи. Иваизуми знал, в конце концов, план был его. Но это было до того, как Ойкава ворвался в дверь и стал его частью. Иваизуми почувствовал, что вздыхает с чувством поражения.  
— Ладно. Думаю, я могу взять хороший алкоголь.  
— Отлично, — сказал Суга, выпрямляя спину, — Асахи и Ноя сказали, что мы можем использовать один из частных обеденных залов в ресторане, если хотите.  
— Ой! — проворковал Ойкава.  
— Звучит неплохо, — кивнул Иваизуми, бросив взгляд на Киндаичи, — ты идешь?  
  
Киндаичи выглядел удивленным. Он неуверенно переводил взгляд с Иваизуми на Ойкаву и обратно. Иваизуми нахмурился. Наконец тот заговорил:  
  
— Н-нет. Пожалуй, я пас.  
  
Иваизуми склонил голову на бок:  
  
— Ты уверен? Я угощу тебя выпивкой.  
  
Лицо Киндаичи вспыхнуло, но он покачал головой, оставив Иваизуми в крайнем замешательстве. Когда он снова обратил свое внимание на Ойкаву, одна из его бровей была приподнята, а губы изогнуты в усмешке. Иваизуми опять что-то упустил, не так ли?  
  
Вскоре они вышли, закутались и направились к выходу из теперь уже темного здания. Иваизуми уже несколько раз встречался с Асахи и Ноей. Они казались действительно хорошими парнями — один с безграничной энергией, а другой — с постоянной морщинкой беспокойства на лбу — они были похожи на спортсменов средней школы или колледжа.  
  
Иваизуми встревожился, подумав, что Ойкава может создать неприятную напряженность между ними, однако эти трое легко болтали и смеялись вместе, оставляя в прошлом ехидные замечания.  
  
Иваизуми зарылся кулаками в куртку, скривив рот в раздумьях. Ойкава соприкасался с ним плечом почти на каждом шагу, однако был повернут лицом к Суге и возбужденно разговаривал. Потому что, очевидно, они оба были сеттерами в школьных волейбольных командах.  
  
Иваизуми не мог не быть заинтригован. Ойкава тоже играл в волейбол? Сеттер. Интересно. Дайчи обогнул Сугавару и пошел рядом с Иваизуми.  
  
— Эй, Иваизуми-сан, — позвал он, чтобы начать разговор, лицо его раскраснелось от жгучего ветра. Иваизуми еще сильнее натянул шарф на подбородок.  
— Хм?  
— Я хотел поговорить с вами кое о чем, — до этой фразы Дайчи смотрел на него серьезно, однако его взгляд прервался, а глаза беспокойно забегали по тротуару. Теперь Иваизуми забеспокоился:  
— Что-то не так?  
— Нет, — сказал Даичи с извиняющейся улыбкой. — Вернее, я не знаю. Может быть. Я надеялся, что вы мне скажите.  
  
Глаза Иваизуми сузились, а брови сошлись на переносице.  
  
— Значит, на прошлой неделе вы видели меня и Сугу... — откашлялся Дайчи, снова отвел взгляд и нервно усмехнулся.  
— Верно, — закашлялся Иваизуми, взволнованный воспоминанием.  
— Послушайте. Вы — мой босс, поэтому я уважаю все, что бы вы не решили сделать.  
  
Иваизуми понятия не имел, к чему он клонит. Дайчи оглянулся на него, и его щеки потеплели от чего-то еще, кроме холода.  
  
— Если хотите сообщить об этом высшему руководству, — сообщите. С моей стороны не будет никаких обид, — на лице Иваизуми отразились шок и удивление. Дайчи снова усмехнулся, в основном про себя: — Честно говоря, на данный момент я не совсем готов выбирать между Сугой и работой, но...  
— Что? — спросил Иваизуми, скорее в знак недоверия, чем в полном замешательстве. Дайчи остановился на полуслове и посмотрел на него. — С какой стати мне сообщать о вас кому бы то ни было? Чье это дело?  
  
Дайчи моргнул, расширив глаза.  
  
— Что ж... Но я босс Суги, и... — Иваизуми одёрнул его взглядом, покачав головой.  
— Я не собираюсь ничего говорить. Об этом даже не стоит думать, пока твое качество работы не пойдет на убыль, — Иваизуми снова посмотрел на Дайчи: его губы слегка изогнулись в легкой улыбке. — И я, честно говоря, не беспокоюсь об этом.  
  
Иваизуми заметил, что болтовня Ойкавы стала реже, но не обратил на это особого внимания. Дайчи все еще выглядел потрясенным, но вздохнул с огромным облегчением:  
  
— Иваизуми-сан...  
  
Иваизуми кивнул, а затем после небольшой паузы, когда Ойкава снова начал щебетать с Сугой, тихо добавил:  
  
— И выбор должен быть очевиден, — Дайчи выглядел озадаченным. — Между работой и Сугой, — пояснил Иваизуми, тяжело пожав плечами: — Честно говоря, любая компания была бы счастлива иметь кого-то из вас. Вы должны отстаивать это.  
  
Губы Дайчи плотно сжались. Он молча уставился на Иваизуми так пристально, что тот почти почувствовал себя неловко, и ему пришлось моргнуть.  
  
— Я перешел черту, — извинился Иваизуми.  
— Нет, — возразил Дайчи, слегка коснувшись его руки. Этот контакт почти заставил Иваизуми поднять брови, и Дайчи опустил руку. — Просто... — он замолчал, глядя на его лицо так, словно под его кожей что-то скрывалось.  
— А, наконец-то мы здесь, — сказал Суга, радостно выдыхая.  
  
Иваизуми стряхнул с себя напряженное выражение лица Дайчи и повернулся к двери. Он чуть не вздрогнул, когда увидел, что Ойкава улыбается ему.  
  
— Что? — спросил он, защищаясь.  
— Ива-чан такой хороший начальник, — с веселой улыбкой заметил Ойкава. Толкнув его плечом, Иваизуми почувствовал, как его лицо потеплело:  
— Как бы то ни было, просто зайди внутрь. Здесь холодно.  
  
Оказавшись внутри, Дайчи взял инициативу на себя:  
  
— Да, мы с Азумане, — их провели в полуоткрытую комнату, где уже ждали Асахи и Нишиноя.  
— А, Дайчи! Суга! — воскликнул Ноя, отскакивая от пола. — Рад снова видеть вас, Иваизуми-сан!  
— Взаимно, — ответил Иваизуми с легкой улыбкой. Его энергия была слегка заразительной.  
  
Асахи тоже встал, выпрямившись во весь рост. Он был лишь немного выше Ойкавы — что заставило Ойкаву задуматься. Он заинтересованно склонил голову набок, а затем у него перехватило дыхание от удивления, когда Асахи повернул голову:  
  
— Ах! — воскликнул Ойкава. Все повернулись к нему, и тот совершенно серьезно продолжил: — Ты только взгляни на эту величественную булочку!  
  
Лицо Асахи порозовело, когда Суга рассмеялся.  
  
— Кое-кто новенький сегодня? — добродушно спросил Асахи. Лицо у него было приятное.  
— Ойкава Тоору, — представился он, — рад знакомству.  
— Азумане Асахи. Это Нишиноя Юу.  
— Я уже заказал нам выпивку! — воскликнул Ноя, когда все заняли свои места. Ресторан был выполнен в традиционном японском стиле с татами и низкими столиками.  
— Ноя знает, что делает, — весело прокомментировал Суга, усаживаясь рядом с Дайчи.  
— А-ах, работа в последнее время была тяжелой. Я просто рад, что могу расслабиться и выпить.  
— А чем ты занимаешься? — спросил его Ойкава.  
— Мы с Асахи бармены в том шикарном баре в нескольких кварталах отсюда, — ответил Ноя. Он практически вибрировал в своем сиденье. В нем так много энергии.  
— А-а, ты, должно быть, получаешь хорошие чаевые, — сказал Ойкава, моргая.  
— Да... — Нишиноя задумчиво склонил голову, — но Асахи всегда получает больше чаевых от женщин, чем я...  
— А, — сказал Ойкава, и его лицо озарила яркая улыбка, — это потому, что ты ма...  
  
Дайчи зажал ему рот ладонью:  
  
— Даже и не знаю, приятель, — сказал Дайчи почти с излишней добротой. Ноя моргнул и посмотрел на Асахи:  
— Ма?.. — проворковал он в ответ.  
— Ничего страшного, — нервно рассмеялся Асахи. — Может быть, женщины просто робеют от тебя?  
  
Ноя, казалось, опустил полу-комментарий Ойкавы:  
  
— Не знаю...  
  
Дайчи отпустил рот Ойкавы, показывая, что тот все еще улыбается:  
  
— Менеджер по продажам-кун такой агрессивный, когда дело доходит до защиты его компании.  
  
Вошла официантка и налила каждому по стакану саке, оставив бутылку на нагревательном столе. Все подняли свои напитки:  
  
— Канпай!*  
  
Иваизуми наслаждался мягким теплом, скользнувшим по горлу. Он может предпочесть виски всему, но хорошее саке — есть хорошее саке. И лучше всего теплое. Асахи поставил стакан и перевел взгляд с Иваизуми на Дайчи.  
  
— Киндаичи сегодня не с нами?  
— Нет... — сказал Дайчи с некоторым сожалением и намеком на что-то, чего Иваизуми не понимал.  
— Кажется, я его спугнул, — сказал Ойкава, глядя поверх стакана. Он держал его, вытянув мизинец... Иваизуми захотелось ударить его. Наконец то, что сказал Ойкава, сошлось в его мозгу:  
— Погоди, спугнул? — повернулся он с явным замешательством на лице.  
— Что, неужели ты не понимаешь? — спросил Ойкава, выглядя почти шокированным, но в основном удивленным. — Ива-чан, ты насколько глуп?  
  
Иваизуми нахмурил брови, глядя на него:  
  
— Не понимаю чего? — он заметил, что Суга ухмыляется с другой стороны стола.  
— Тот маленький редактор, которого ты сегодня спас, — повторил Ойкава, глядя на Сугу и Дайчи, словно ища подтверждения: оба утвердительно кивнули. — Да, — кивнув, продолжил Ойкава, — ты ему очень нравишься.  
— Что? — спросил Иваизуми, чуть не выплюнув свой напиток.  
— А, — прокомментировал Асахи, понимающе улыбаясь.  
— Как ты можешь не знать?! — недоверчиво спросил Ойкава.  
— Ты явно ошибаешься, — сказал Иваизуми, качая головой. — Киндаичи просто... смотрит на меня как на босса.  
— Пф-ф-ф, — услышал он смех Суги.  
— Что? — Иваизуми повернулся к нему.  
— Иваизуми-сан, вы немного слепы, не так ли? — ответил Суга, вытирая рот салфеткой.  
— И ты туда же? — Иваизуми молча повернулся к Дайчи, словно ища спасения.  
— Ну... — начал Дайчи, нервно почесывая затылок, — это немного очевидно.  
  
Иваизуми опустил голову.  
  
— Ни в коем случае, — пробормотал он, обращаясь в основном к самому себе.  
— Так что да, — сказал Ойкава, слегка высунув язык, — ты можешь винить в его отсутствии меня.  
— Значит, вы пара? — спросил Асахи, переводя взгляд с Иваизуми на Ойкаву. Дайчи и Суга вдруг с отчаянным любопытством уставились на него.  
— Э-э,— Иваизуми откашлялся. Ойкава просиял, отказываясь содействовать. — Нет... — задумавшись на мгновение, ответил он. — Мы просто... встречаемся... время от времени?.. Иногда мы?..  
— Вы спрашиваете или рассказываете? — спросил Суга, посмеиваясь про себя.  
— Честно говоря, я ожидал более категоричного отрицательного ответа, — сказал Ойкава, улыбаясь ему.  
— Заткнись, я просто не знаю, как это объяснить, — пробормотал Иваизуми.  
— О, — проворковал Суга, — значит, вы просто спите друг с другом без обязательств?  
  
Дайчи и Иваизуми чуть не выплюнули свои напитки.  
  
— Суга! — воскликнул Дайчи, закашлявшись после того, как чуть не задохнулся. Суга рассмеялся.  
— Чувак, пить с Сугой веселее всего на свете, — сказал Ноя, ухмыляясь, а затем задумчиво посмотрел в потолок: — А, но случайный секс... Что это были за дни... — лицо Асахи исказилось в выражении беспокойства и отвращения к самому себе. — Ах! — воскликнул Ноя, наконец заметив смятение своего партнера. — Я не о том, это были лучшие времена. ЛУЧШИЕ.  
— Ноя, постарайся не доводить Асахи до нервного срыва, когда мы пытаемся праздновать, — упрекнул его Дайчи.  
  
Ноя уже наполовину забрался на колени Асахи:  
  
— Ты же понимаешь о чем я, правда? — выдохнул Ноя в ухо Асахи — намеренно или нет, но лицо Асахи слегка покраснело от этого. Обычно в таких ситуациях Иваизуми отворачивался, но вдруг поймал себя на мысли об их разнице в размерах. Иваизуми почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхнуло, и быстро отбросил эти мысли в сторону.  
— Вы, ребята, просто... такие... публично привязанные**, — фыркнул Дайчи, словно не мог подобрать нужных слов.  
— О, кто бы говорил, — пробормотал Иваизуми. Он даже не осознавал, что произнес эти слова вслух, пока все не затихли. А когда он поднял глаза, все смотрели прямо на него. Суга расхохотался.  
— Что? — спросил Ноя, внезапно заинтригованный. — О чем он, Суга?  
— Ах, ладно... — Суга постучал себя по подбородку. — Иваизуми-сан случайно застал нас с Дайчи... в пустом конференц-зале...  
— ЧТО? — воскликнул Ноя, подпрыгивая от волнения.  
— О Боже, — вздохнул Асахи, ерзая и закрывая лицо, как будто это случилось с ним. Ойкава хлопнул ладонями по столу:  
— Значит, менеджер-кун и мистер бодрячок действительно воспользовались пустым кабинетом!? — чуть не вскрикнул он.  
— Ну да... — ответил Суга, все еще хихикая.  
— Это феноменально! — сказал Ойкава, широко раскрыв глаза. — А ты действительно бодрячок, — в его голосе звучала слишком большая гордость за людей, которых он едва знал. Лицо Суги расплылось в ослепительной улыбке.  
— И так я узнал, что двое моих лучших работников спят друг с другом, — сказал Иваизуми, завершая рассказ.  
— Жаль, что меня там не было, — задумчиво произнес Ойкава, не обращая внимания на то, как это прозвучало. Иваизуми бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд.  
— Хотя должен сказать, — вмешался Суга, — я рад, что это случилось... Ну, может быть, не самая лучшая ситуация, но я рад, что теперь вы знаете. Мне бы не хотелось скрывать это от вас, Иваизуми-сан, — он почти незаметно подвинулся ближе к Дайчи.  
— Пф-ф, — прыснул Ойкава, — хорошо, что Ива-чан слеп, как крот. От него так легко что-то скрыть, — его колено упиралось в колено Иваизуми.  
— Заткнись, Дуракава, — фыркнул Иваизуми, делая еще один глоток саке.  
— Черт, не могу решить, твои оскорбления становятся лучше или хуже, — ответил Ойкава, прищурив глаза, как бы в глубоком раздумье.  
  
Еду принесли быстро, и как только принесли четвертую бутылку саке, Иваизуми почувствовал себя довольно хорошо.  
  
— Можно мне здесь покурить? — спросил он низким и спокойным голосом из-за тепла от выпивки.  
— Конечно, — сказал Суга, и все дружно закивали.  
  
Остальные четверо болтали, пока он пропускал через легкие приятно обжигающий дым. Ойкава прислонился к его плечу:  
  
— Обычно я ненавижу запах дыма, но твой не так уж плох, — прокомментировал он мягким, почти мечтательным голосом. Алкоголь наконец-то начал окрашивать его щеки в розовый цвет. — Они что, с ментолом?  
  
Иваизуми кивнул, выдыхая в противоположную сторону от Ойкавы.  
  
— Я так и знал, — сказал он, глубоко вдыхая, прежде чем снова выдохнуть, — я все еще чувствую их запах на твоем пальто.  
  
Иваизуми моргнул, глядя на него сверху вниз:  
  
— Ах, _извините_. Если хочешь засунуть мое пальто в мусорный мешок, чтобы не нюхать его, это прекрасно. Не беспокойся, я сделаю химчистку, если оно помнется.  
  
Ойкава покачал головой, уткнувшись в плечо Иваизуми:  
  
— Еще я чувствую запах твоего одеколона. Но он не воняет.  
— М-м, вот как, — протянул Иваизуми. — Спасибо и на том.  
  
Он оглядел стол: все чувствовали себя уютно друг с другом. Ноя снова практически сидел на коленях у Асахи, а Суга все время прислонялся к Дайчи.  
  
Ойкава наклонился еще ближе, выдохнул на шею Иваизуми и сказал:  
  
— Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь, Ива-чан.  
  
Иваизуми подавил дрожь. Ойкава скользнул рукой по его бедру, слегка сжимая. Иваизуми выдохнул еще одно облако дыма, скользнув взглядом к Ойкаве:  
  
— Эй, — мягко упрекнул он. Ойкава ухмыльнулся, хитро и гордо. Затем они услышали голос Дайчи, прогремевший через стол:  
— Как расклеить вас обоих? — сказал он, обращаясь к Ное и Асахи. К этому моменту Ноя уже полностью забрался к Асахи на колени и смотрел на него снизу вверх, уткнувшись в подбородок.  
— Ну-ну... — сказал Асахи Ное, но не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы остановить его.  
— Несправедливо, Суга пьян больше нас, — надулся Ноя.  
— Ха! — воскликнул Суга: — Дайчи, не позволяй этим двоим одурачить тебя. Когда дело доходит до выпивки, им нельзя доверять заботу друг о друге.  
— Ну, это всем известно, — проворчал Дайчи, но вид у него был скорее веселый.  
  
Ойкава наблюдал за ними с тем же интересом, что и Иваизуми. Ноя казался таким маленьким на коленях у Асахи.  
  
— Они слишком хорошо смотрятся вместе, — прокомментировал Ойкава, прижимаясь ближе к Иваизуми, и его рука скользнула вверх. — Мне хочется ударить их лица и уже соединить друг с другом.  
  
Иваизуми задумчиво посмотрел на него:  
  
— Даже не знаю, это невероятно мило или невероятно подло.  
  
Ойкава ослепительно улыбнулся, ничего не ответив. Его рука продолжала двигаться вверх, пока не нашла ширинку.  
  
— Эй, — сказал Иваизуми, поворачиваясь к Ойкаве. Но тот выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вскочить и прижать их губы друг к другу.  
  
Губы Ойкавы почти заставили Иваизуми забыть, что они находятся в полупубличном месте. Когда язык Ойкавы попытался разжать его губы, Иваизуми позволил ему, пропуская обволакивающее тепло его рта. И только когда в разговоре внезапно наступила пауза, Иваизуми спустился с небес на землю. Он отстранился от Ойкавы, слишком поздно вспомнив, что они сидят рядом с четырьмя другими людьми.  
  
— Ого, — выдохнул Суга, его щеки порозовели, когда он беззастенчиво уставился на Иваизуми.  
— Ах, простите... — тут же извинился Иваизуми. Он еще не докурил свою первую сигарету, а ему уже требовалась вторая.  
— Не извиняйся, — выдохнул Ойкава ему в ухо.  
— Не извиняйтесь, — одновременно сказали Суга и Дайчи.  
— Ага, его ты не можешь упрекнуть за публичность, — сказал Ноя, слегка запинаясь, — он твой босс!  
— Эй, я бы не стал упрекать вас, — сказал Дайчи, глядя на Ною. Его глаза были прищурены, что было единственным показателем того, что он слегка пьян: — Дело не в публичности, а в том, что ты не можешь справиться с алкоголем.  
  
Ноя обиженно ткнул в него пальцем:  
  
— Только потому, что я маленький, не значит, что я не могу справиться с алкоголем! — Иваизуми постарался не рассмеяться, услышав в конце фразы икоту.  
— Ага, знаю, — кивнул Дайчи, — Асахи так же плох, как и ты.  
— Не могу с этим поспорить, — пожал плечами Асахи. Его голос почему-то стал еще более мягким под воздействием алкоголя.  
  
Ойкава выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы неожиданно укусить Иваизуми за мочку уха. Иваизуми пришлось закашляться, чтобы заглушить рычание, которое почти вырвалось у него из горла.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал Иваизуми, поднимаясь. — Мне нужно отойти.  
  
Все согласились с каким-то бормотанием, и Иваизуми обнаружил, что земля под ногами немного шатается, когда он вышел на поиски ванной комнаты.  
  
Оказавшись внутри, он прислонился к холодному кафелю, успокаивая разум и тело. Он подошел к раковине и плеснул холодной водой в лицо, вытираясь рукавом. Он помедлил перед уходом, стараясь взять себя в руки.  
  
Дверь распахнулась, пропуская Ойкаву, улыбка которого уже превратилась в усмешку.  
  
— Приходишь в себя, Ива-чан?  
  
Иваизуми фыркнул, не придумав ничего более остроумного, и в конце концов решил вообще отказаться от речи.  
  
— Ну, — сказал Ойкава, делая шаг к нему и поправляя галстук, — если ты не хочешь говорить, — пробормотал он и прижался к нему губами в поцелуе. Его руки вцепились в бедра Иваизуми и толкнули его назад, прижимая к кафельной стене.  
  
Подняв руки, он запутался в волосах Иваизуми — Иваизуми не сопротивлялся. Его рот открылся, как у дурака, а руки притянули Ойкаву за талию и схватили за задницу. Ойкава замурлыкал от прикосновения, радостно прижавшись бедрами.  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, как его тело напряглось от приятного трения.  
  
Руки Ойкавы двигались по всей его груди, вверх и вниз по рукам, обводя пальцами рельефы мышц. Иваизуми не мог делать вид, что ему это не нравится: его руки сжимали задницу Ойкавы, скользя под рубашку и вверх по позвоночнику.  
  
Ойкава вздрогнул. И хотя это он был наглым подстрекателем, он определенно тяжело дышал, как будто стал жертвой провокаций.  
  
_Прекрасно_. Так было даже лучше.  
  
Ощущение желания Ойкавы только разжигало огонь Иваизуми. Он взял Ойкаву за шею, поцеловал его крепче и притянул к себе так близко, как только позволяла физика.  
  
Ах, но он хотел большего. Его кожа была горячей, а в голове не было ничего, кроме мыслей о нем и Ойкаве — стонущих и тяжело дышащих.  
  
Иваизуми оттолкнулся от стены и заставил Ойкаву отступать, не разрывая поцелуя. Ойкава легко подчинился, как будто это был танец, пятясь назад, пока не уткнулся поясницей в раковину. Иваизуми потянул Ойкаву за подбородок большим пальцем, и рот Ойкавы открылся шире. Мягкие влажные поцелуи были медленными и дразнящими. Иваизуми заметил, что дыхание Ойкавы участилось, и не мог не задаться вопросом: действительно ли его руки трясутся или Иваизуми только кажется?  
  
Он сильнее прижался бедрами к Ойкаве, скользнув рукой под рубашку, чтобы схватить его за талию. Ойкава вздохнул, плотнее прижимаясь к Иваизуми и разводя ноги.  
  
Иваизуми пришлось постараться не зарычать в ответ на это движение. Рука у подбородка Ойкавы легкла ему на бедро, отчаянно сжимая. Плечи Ойкавы практически дрожали от предвкушения. Одна его рука помогала себе балансировать на стойке, а другая сжимала волосы Иваизуми.  
  
Иваизуми тонул в нем. От него так хорошо пахло, и он был так хорош на вкус, что он чувствовал себя так... прекрасно. Он горел, его кожа разрывалась от жара при каждом прикосновении. Сердце билось так быстро, что казалось, будто оно бесполезно трепещет, будто оно вообще перестало биться. Он хотел... Он хотел...  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, что его мысли редеют под давлением крови. Его трясло. Он чувствовал, как каждая частичка его тела беспомощно вибрирует. Он не мог избавиться от желания в своих венах, не мог перестать думать о том, чтобы раздеть Ойкаву, растянуть его пальцами, чтобы скользнуть внутрь и медленно трахнуть у стойки, обернув его ноги вокруг себя. Или, может быть, он перевернет его, схватит за копну мягких волос и войдет в него сзади, наблюдая за его лицом в зеркале.  
  
Ойкава притягивал его все ближе. Его губы дрожали от каждого поцелуя, а ноги крепко сжимали бедра Иваизуми. Руки Иваизуми были повсюду, скользя по каждому дюйму кожи, до которого он мог дотянуться. Иваизуми был настолько переполнен желанием, что это было болезненно. Он чувствовал, что ему недостаточно контакта, недостаточно трения... Его желудок скрутило узлом от желания, а дискомфорт поднимался к горлу и туманил зрение. Он в отчаянии укусил Ойкаву за шею, почувствовав дрожь на спине от его сдавленного стона.  
  
Иваизуми с трудом дышал, руки тряслись, как от мороза. И если бы он был в состоянии остыть, он бы наверняка почувствовал и слезы от усилия сдержаться. Боль больше не казалась легкой: это было душераздирающе — ошеломляющий жар и сверхъестественное давление под его кожей. Напряжение в мышцах заставило почувствовать, что он может разрушить что угодно. И ему хотелось разрушать. Хотелось разбить зеркало вдребезги, вышибить стойки, сорвать плитку с кафельных стен. Он хотел, чтобы все выглядело так, будто здесь пронесся ураган.  
  
Он слегка побаивался контактировать с Ойкавой в таком состоянии, боялся, что каким-то образом причинит ему боль из-за своей кипящей энергией.  
  
Но Ойкава впивался ногтями в его кожу головы, тяжело дышал при каждом прикосновении и ерзал бедрами, что казалось бы раздражающим, если бы Иваизуми не горел тем же желанием.  
  
Изо рта Ойкавы вырывались тихие стоны, напоминающие о том, как Ойкава умолял трахнуть его. Это напомнило о том, как Иваизуми всего два дня назад воплотил этот образ в жизнь. Ойкава приподнял бедра, и вздох застрял у него в горле, когда длина Иваизуми прижалась к нему через штаны.  
  
— Ива-чан, — произнес Ойкава с придыханием, потянув Иваизуми за штаны и скользнув большим пальцем по пуговице.  
  
Сердце Иваизуми сжалось, сделало двойной кульбит и остановилось. Он проглотил рычание. Зрение было туманным, пропитанное тяжелым желанием. Ойкава рассеяно посмотрел на него — нахальство и уверенность испарились. Выражение его лица было мягким и отчаянным. Иваизуми хотелось проглотить его: Ойкава был действительно красивым, когда снимал к чертям свою маску... Перед ним полностью открытый Ойкава.  
  
Ойкава склонил голову набок. Тихий звук, похожий на отчаянную мольбу, слетел с его губ, когда он снова потянул Иваизуми за штаны. Иваизуми почувствовал, как дрожь пробежала по его телу: было так приятно просто чувствовать себя желанным, нужным, даже если это был просто секс.  
  
_Просто секс_.  
  
Иваизуми моргнул. _Это все облегчает_.  
  
Он помедлил, отстранившись и уставившись на Ойкаву. Их груди вздымались и опускались, как у бегущих марафонцев. Иваизуми не был уверен... Он медленно наклонился, нежно прижимая их губы друг к другу. Если то, что он чувствовал, глядя на Ойкаву, было «Просто сексом»...  
  
По телу словно пропустили электрический разряд. Ойкава всклипнул в поцелуй, податливо раскрывая губы для Иваизуми, мягко и нежно. Иваизуми не мог этого объяснить. Он не мог выразить словами свои мысли и чувства, но понял этот всхлип. Он почувствовал его.  
  
Иваизуми отстранился, резко вдохнув, как будто из легких высосали весь воздух. Он посмотрел на Ойкаву, в глазах которого появилось какое-то дикое недоумение. И Иваизуми ничем не мог объяснить это недоумение. Было ли дело в том, что он не понимал чувств, вплетенных в этот поцелуй, или в том, что он понимал их полностью.  
  
_Иваизуми._  
  
Иваизуми прищурился, борясь с голосом в голове.  
  
_Имей самоконтроль._  
  
Он посмотрел на Ойкаву, чувствуя к нему магнетическое притяжение. Хотел ли он кого-либо так же, как его? Хотел ли он когда-нибудь так сильно утонуть в другом человеке?  
  
Он сжал кулак, лежащий на бедре Ойкавы, и почувствовал, как его качает вперед. Желание или самоконтроль — что важнее? Ойкава провел большим пальцем по его подбородку.  
  
Что из этого закончится бóльшим хаосом?  
  
Иваизуми провел рукой по боку Ойкавы, млея от идеальной гладкости его кожи.  
  
Его мысли закрутились вихрем. Чем все это кончится? Было хорошо. Много хорошего — как перед грозовой тучей плохого...  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание.  
  
Он посмотрел на прекрасное лицо Ойкавы. Большие молочно-шоколадные глаза, раскрасневшиеся щеки и губы... Иваизуми почувствовал, как его внутренности разрываются на части при мысли о том, что он может стать причиной слез на этом лице.  
  
— Ойкава... — начал он хриплым голосом. Ойкава наклонился ближе, глядя на него так, словно был готов парировать все, что вырвется изо рта Иваизуми. — Мы должны... — сглотнул он, — я... — Иваизуми покачал головой и открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но Ойкава резко сократил расстояние и накрыл его губы. Иваизуми выдохнул в поцелуй, растаяв от очевидной уловки, чтобы избежать слов.  
  
Раздался звук открывающейся двери и испуганное « _Уоу-у_ », когда кто-то споткнулся на пороге. Иваизуми и Ойкава отстранились друг от друга, медленно оглядывая незваного гостя.  
  
— Ха, ребята, вы не могли подождать? — ноги Нои двигались вразрез с остальным телом: он споткнулся о идеально ровную плитку и рассмеялся... Над ситуацией, над самим собой — Иваизуми не был уверен, но его улыбка и голос были достаточно яркими. Ноя, наконец, смог удержаться на ногах, тяжело прислонившись к стене одной рукой. — Вы такие милые, — прокомментировал он, выглядя так, словно собирался соскользнуть на пол.  
  
Иваизуми услышал, как Ойкава рассмеялся каким-то горьким и напыщенным смехом. Иваизуми снова перевел на него взгляд — Ойкава выпрямился и встал. Когда их взгляды встретились, Иваизуми чуть не вздрогнул: его глаза снова стали ясными и резкими. Он криво ухмыльнулся, а затем скользнул ладонью по всей длине Иваизуми, сжимая руку.  
  
Иваизуми чуть не застонал, но сумел лишь вздрогнуть, потому что даже пьяный и шатающийся Ноя явно заметил бы стон. Ойкава посмотрел на него с тем же самодовольным выражением, которое Иваизуми научился ненавидеть. Его ухмылка была откровенным вызовом. Иваизуми почувствовал, как его лицо напряглось, а губы сжались в жесткую линию.  
  
Ноя хихикал над собой, пытаясь идти, но Иваизуми едва мог расслышать это из-за шума бурлящей в голове крови. Ойкава, хитро подмигнув и хитро ухмыльнувшись, отвернулся и вышел в дверь.  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, как все его тело медленно расслабляется. После нескольких глубоких вдохов и долгой проверки, что его возбуждение не заметно через штаны, он вышел из ванной.  
  
Воздух был таким же пьяным и веселым. Иваизуми устроился рядом с Ойкавой, который уже изводил Асахи и громко смеялся.  
  
— Я действительно надеюсь, что вы двое хорошо провели время, учитывая, как долго вас не было, — прокомментировал Суга, громко смеясь и поднося свой напиток ко рту. Жидкость внутри плескалась, пока он хохотал над собой.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — пробормотал Даичи сквозь собственный смех, пытаясь удержать Сугу в вертикальном положении, когда тот все время наклонялся в сторону, широко улыбаясь.  
— Не похоже! — громко объявил Ноя, едва не влетев обратно в дверь.  
  
Асахи подпрыгнул, роняя рис из палочек. Это заставило Сугу рассмеяться еще сильнее, так сильно, что он начал задыхаться.  
  
— А-а-а, пьяный Суга лучше всех, — пропел Ноя, опускаясь на свое место рядом с Асахи и приваливаясь к нему, выглядя так, словно был готов заснуть. Асахи улыбнулся, внезапно почувствовав себя непринужденно рядом с Ноей. Но тут Ноя снова ожил, широко распахнув глаза: — Но, кажется, я понял, кто сверху!  
  
Суга разразился истерикой, а Иваизуми не мог удержаться от смеха над тем, как чертовски веселило этого человека всё.  
  
— Не то чтобы мы говорили о том, кто из вас сверху, пока вас не было, или что-то в этом роде, — проговорил Дайчи между смешками, держа Сугу, чтобы тот не рухнул на пол от смеха.  
  
Теперь Ойкава рассмеялся со слезами на глазах.  
  
— И для справки, сэр, — выдавил Дайчи, взглянув на Иваизуми, — я не мог представить вас никем, кроме актива.  
  
Лицо Иваизуми болело от широкой улыбки.  
  
— Этот гребаный разговор, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Ноя со смехом хлопал себя по колену, а Ойкава ударил по столу:  
— О-о, менеджер по продажам-кун, так вот почему ты никогда не пытался идти вверх по карьерной лестнице, а не вниз?  
  
Это сделало свое дело: Суга покатился со смеху, проливая саке. Лицо Дайчи побагровело, и ему пришлось опереться рукой о стол, чтобы не упасть.  
  
— Ойкава, ты такой жестокий, и что вообще заставляет тебя думать, что я...  
— Как будто это не так? — прервал его Ойкава, подняв брови.  
— Эй-эй-эй, — сказал Асахи, размахивая руками, когда Ноя закашлял и захрипел у него на плече, — это не всегда так, как кажется.  
— О-о-о, — протянул Ойкава, повернувшись лицом к Асахи со всем вниманием, — Господи, Асахи, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, скажи мне, что ты пассив.  
  
Суга фыркнул.  
  
Ноя совсем потерял голову, услышав, как Суга, фыркнув, засмеялся. Он рухнул на колени Асахи, а лицо Асахи залилось ярко-красным. Плечи Дайчи тряслись, и Иваизуми не мог не присоединиться к ним.  
  
В конце концов они пришли в себя, но ночь уже подходила к концу. Они решили, что пора уходить, и все двинулись к выходу. Они направились в разные стороны, к разным поездам и квартирам в нескольких минутах ходьбы. Иваизуми дрожал от холода, подумывая вызвать такси. Он листал свой телефон, прислонившись к стене здания, когда Ойкава выскользнул через главный вход.  
  
— Я одобряю твоих друзей, — сказал он чуть более обольстительным и чуть менее игривым, чем обычно, голосом. Иваизуми почти усмехнулся:  
— Спасибо.  
  
Ойкава подвинулся так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Иваизуми, и Иваизуми почувствовал, как его сердце забилось чуть быстрее.  
  
Выражение лица Ойкавы все еще было немного жестким с вызывающим взглядом, которым он одарил Иваизуми в туалете. Затем он наклонился, сделал шаг к Иваизуми, сокращая расстояние, и поцеловал его.  
  
Рот Иваизуми открылся прежде, чем он смог убедить себя поступить иначе. Это было похоже на очень плохую реакцию коленного рефлекса. Язык Ойкавы скользнул ему в рот, пощекотал по небу и игриво толкнулся в его язык. Иваизуми заблокировал телефон и сунул его в карман, прежде чем положить руки на бедра Ойкавы.  
  
Это, казалось, каким-то образом расслабило Ойкаву, сняв скованность с его плеч. Он наклонился ближе и прижал их бедра друг к другу. Иваизуми почувствовал, что радостно мурлычет, сожалея о том, что позволил этому звуку вырваться, и о том, что позволил себе терять время, не отстраняясь. Но в то же самое мгновение его руки чувствовали себя как дома на бедрах Ойкавы, а его рот был таким теплым... Очень трудно оторваться от чего-то приятного.  
  
Бедра Ойкавы начали двигаться. Это случалось так часто и так естественно, что Иваизуми задавался вопросом: делает ли Ойкава это нарочно? Иваизуми прижался к нему бедрами, наслаждаясь его легким вздохом.  
  
Тогда Ойкава отстранился, лишь чуть-чуть, чтобы сказать. Его голос был низким и шелковистым, дыхание трепетало на губах Иваизуми:  
  
— Поехали со мной домой, — прошептал он.  
  
Иваизуми замер и открыл глаза. Ойкава смотрел на него своими темными глазами, нуждающимися и отчаянными, но очень решительными. Иваизуми медленно поднял руки, не сводя глаз с лица Ойкавы.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Он уловил, как глаза Ойкавы расширились, и ему показалось, что он увидел в них боль. Да нет, не может быть.  
  
— Но почему? — потребовал он ответ.  
— Я уже говорил, — пробормотал Иваизуми.  
— Иваизуми, ты говорил, что не можешь строить отношения!  
  
Глаза Иваизуми метнулись к его лицу. _Иваизуми_...  
  
— Но я не прошу тебя об отношениях! — возможно, Ойкава действительно выглядел немного обиженным. Немного обиженным и определенно злым. — Никто тебя об этом не просит! — повторил он, глядя на Иваизуми сверху вниз, как на идиота.  
— Не важно, просишь ты меня об этом или нет, Ойкава! — рявкнул Иваизуми. Ойкава отпрянул. — Это такое же предохранение, как и все остальное.  
— Я — взрослый человек, — коротко заявил Ойкава. — Я могу принять решение, хочу ли я рисковать или нет. Я могу принять последствия. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты принимал за меня решения.  
— Иногда ты просто эгоцентричный кусок дерьма, каким я тебя и считал, — машинально выплюнул Иваизуми. Лицо Ойкавы вытянулось от его слов. — На этот раз дело не только в тебе, о Великий Царь, — Иваизуми увеличил расстояние между ними. — У меня есть инстинкт самосохранения, ясно? И я могу избегать того, что обернется катастрофой.  
  
Ойкава открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Иваизуми прервал его:  
  
— Ты не единственный, кто может пострадать от этого, идиот! — Иваизуми почувствовал, как его голос становится громче от гнева. — Меня это тоже может ранить!  
  
Ойкава стоял в шоке, однако его взгляд смягчился, от чего Иваизуми стало не по себе.  
  
— Я уже говорил тебе, что я не занимаюсь интрижками. Я чертовски привязываюсь к людям!  
— Послушай... — начал Ойкава, делая шаг вперед.  
— Нет, это ты, блять, послушай, Ойкава! — почти прорычал Иваизуми. — Я так больше не могу, понимаешь? — его тон был настолько серьезен, что Ойкава снова замер. — Я не могу продолжать наступать на одни и те же грабли. Я не могу продолжать влюбляться в кого-то и медленно убивать отношения. Раз за разом я влюбляюсь и все порчу. Я сделаю нас обоих несчастными. Я уничтожу нас обоих, Ойкава, потому что моей любви будет недостаточно.  
  
Ойкава выглядел так, словно забыл все слова. Иваизуми порылся в бумажнике, пролистывая купюры:  
  
— Ты можешь говорить за себя, но не за меня, — он бросил несколько купюр Ойкаве. Они ударились о его грудь и медленно поплыли к земле. — Я не готов снова разбить себе сердце.  
  
Ойкава моргнул, уставившись в одну точку, даже когда Иваизуми скрылся из поля его зрения.  
  
— Это на такси. Не хочу иметь с тобой дело на вокзале.  
  
Когда Иваизуми прошел мимо, он почувствовал... миллион ощущений. Он не мог взять в толк ни одно из них, не мог справиться со всеми и решил игнорировать их в целом.  
  
Он вытащил пачку сигарет, закурил и глубоко затянулся. Он винил едкий дым и холодный воздух за слезы в уголках глаз. Это определенно было так. Именно так, а вовсе не из-за сломленного выражения лица Ойкавы, когда он проходил мимо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kanpai — «За ваше здоровье», тост по-японски.
> 
> ** PDA — эта аббревиатура произошла от выражения «public display of affection», что можно перевести на русский, как «публичное проявление любви». Эта фраза используется для обозначения физических проявлений романтических отношений, наподобие обнимашек, поцелуев и обжиманий, смущающих публику. Причём это относится исключительно к действиям, производимым в публичных местах.


	5. Hesitant King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это была плохая идея.

Постучав, Ойкава прислонился лбом к дверному косяку.  
  
Стук вышел слабым и жалким — он просто не хотел беспокоить людей в соседней квартире. Хотя кого он обманывает? На самом деле он просто чувствовал себя _вяло и жалко._  
  
Дверь открылась:  
  
— Ойкава?  
  
Ойкава взглянул на Куроо, даже не пытаясь скрыть гримасу:  
  
— Такая паршивая ночь.  
— Куроо? — послышался голос Кенмы изнутри. — Это Тоору?  
  
Куроо удивленно моргнул в полутьме:  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Извини, что так поздно, — пробормотал Ойкава, не сводя с него глаз. — Ты говорил не оставаться в таком состоянии одному.  
— Нет-нет, — сказал Куроо, распахивая дверь, — я не против, — он отступил в сторону и жестом пригласил Ойкаву войти. — Выглядишь...  
— Если это Тоору, скажи ему, что я загрузил документальный фильм, который он хотел посмотреть. Про круги на полях, — Кенма шагнул в коридор, пока Ойкава выскальзывал из ботинок. Пару раз Кенма постучал по телефону и убрал, заметив его лицо. Ойкава знал, что Кенма, несомненно, заметит любую неуместную деталь в его выражении лица, однако блондин никак не прокомментировал это, сохранив невозмутимость. Отчасти это и делало его прекрасным. — Остаешься? Хочешь посмотреть?  
  
Ойкава поднял голову, отодвинув ботинки в сторону. Из-за них обувь Кенмы выглядела совсем детской.  
  
— Это не проблема?  
  
Кенма пожал плечами:  
  
— Мы, наверное, просто собирались заснуть под документальный фильм о пчелах.  
— Тогда это было бы здорово.  
— От тебя пахнет саке, — заявил Куроо.  
— А от тебя, будто ты только что вылез со свалки. Это что, вчерашняя спортивная одежда?  
  
Куроо ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Не суди мой образ жизни. Завтра день стирки.  
  
Ойкава чуть не рассмеялся:  
  
— Мне жаль Кенму.  
— Мне тоже, — фыркнул Куроо.  
— Пойду приготовлю чай, — сказал Кенма, уже направляясь на кухню. — Если только ты не хочешь кофе.  
— Чай — это прекрасно, — сказал Ойкава, проходя мимо Куроо в гостиную.  
— Уверен? — насмешливо спросил Куроо. — У нас нет органического меда с пшеничными хлопьями... Или что ты там еще пьешь? — Ойкава остановился и яростно оглянулся. — О боже, ничего в пределах досягаемости, чтобы бросить в меня? — цыкнул языком Куроо и покачал головой. — Проклятый позор.  
  
Ойкава решил высунуть язык, показывая ему средний палец.  
  
— А-ах, какая боль, — театрально застонал Куроо.  
  
Ойкава плюхнулся на диван и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Итак, — начал Куроо, подвигая ноги Ойкавы, чтобы сесть, — что случилось? — Кенма вернулся в гостиную, не отрывая глаз от телефона. Куроо удивленно поднял брови: — Вышиб дверь?  
  
Ойкава положил руку на лоб:  
  
— _Вышиб_... Ага.  
— И?  
— И, — сказал Ойкава, выдохнув и опустив руку обратно на колени, — я вышиб, а потом он поднял эту дверь и избил меня ей.  
  
Куроо поморщился:  
  
— Как бы ужасно это ни звучало, мне хочется поржать над этим зрелищем.  
— А-агх, — простонал Ойкава, прижав ладони к глазам, игнорируя веселье Куроо, — на мгновение я действительно подумал, что наконец-то заполучил его.  
— Значит, тебя кто-то заинтересовал? — спросил Кенма, на секунду оторвав взгляд от экрана.  
— Нет. Ну, вернее, как? Это был тот, с кем мне было интересно переспать, вот и все.  
  
Кенма моргнул, ничего не ответив. На кухне запищал таймер, и он убежал.  
  
— Извини, — сказал Куроо, по крайней мере, как будто бы искренне. Ойкава пожал плечами. Кенма вернулся, поставив зеленый чай на стол.  
— Ну так и почему же? — спросил он, также отодвигая ноги Ойкавы в сторону, чтобы сесть рядом с Куроо, устроив ноги Ойкавы у себя на коленях.  
— Почему что? — спросил Ойкава, поднося горячий чай к губам.  
— Почему он отверг твои ухаживания? — прямо спросил Кенма. Куроо с интересом уставился на Ойкаву, и тот скорчил гримасу.  
— Я не... Ну... — оба выжидающе и терпеливо смотрели на него. Ойкава фыркнул: — Он беспокоится, что я захочу отношений или развивать чувства, или что-то еще, — покачал головой он. — Нет, он боится, что это будет он. Один из нас. Кто-нибудь.  
— Ужасное объяснение, — прокомментировал Кенма.  
— Эй! — прощебетал Ойкава, наполовину свесившись с дивана, чтобы поставить чай на стол, чуть не упав при этом. — Ладно, попробую еще раз, — сделал глубокий вдох Ойкава, чтобы успокоиться. — Ива-ч... Он, очевидно, легко привязывается к людям. Он беспокоится, что у кого-то из нас могут развиться чувства, потому что он не готов или не хочет иметь с ними дело... — Ойкава замолчал, медленно моргая. Его голос понизился на октаву: — Наверное, плохой опыт, но он мне ничего об этом не рассказывал... — затем Ойкава покачал головой и снова заговорил обычным тоном: — В любом случае, он не хочет, чтобы ему причинили боль, или не хочет причинить боль мне... И так далее...  
  
Кенма не сводил глаз с лица Ойкавы.  
  
— Это тяжело, — сказал Куроо, закинув руки за голову. — Понятно, но все еще тяжело.  
— Тц, — прищелкнул языком Ойкава.  
— Что? — спросил Кенма, не сводя глаз с лица Ойкавы. — Ты ему не веришь?  
— Что? — удивленно спросил Ойкава. — Нет, я верю ему, просто...  
  
Куроо склонил голову набок:  
  
— Просто?..  
  
Ойкава скрестил руки на груди, стараясь не выпячивать губы:  
  
— Мне это не нравится.  
  
Куроо покачал головой, а Кенма немного отвернулся от Ойкавы и снова поднял телефон:  
  
— Нравится тебе это или нет, ты не можешь винить его.  
  
Глаза Ойкавы впились в Кенму:  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? И вообще, на чьей ты стороне?  
— Ни на чьей, — без раздумий ответил Кенма, — и я имею в виду, что ты не можешь думать о его решении плохо, когда он очевидно прав.  
  
Лицо Ойкавы исказилось от смущения, недоумения и обиды:  
  
— В чем?  
  
Кенма все еще не удосуживался встретиться с ним взглядом:  
  
— Ну, он может сам принимать решения о том, что он чувствует и что это для него значит, — Кенма на мгновение замолчал, пока торопливо постукивал по своему телефону, а затем продолжил: — Но даже если ты вычеркнешь это, даже если ты проигнорируешь его возможные чувства... — Кенма положил телефон на голени Ойкавы и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, — он был прав. Потому что ты уже начинаешь питать к нему чувства.  
  
Брови Куроо поползли вверх, а у Ойкавы отвисла челюсть.  
  
— Я?! — недоверчиво вскрикнул он. — Нет. Нет. И нет. Почему ты вообще так решил?  
  
Кенма слегка пожала плечами:  
  
— Это вроде как очевидно.  
— Ты просто пытаешься вывести меня из себя. Я на это не куплюсь! — Ойкава скрестил руки на груди, вздернул подбородок и отвернулся.  
— Нет, — медленно произнес Кенма, словно разговаривая с ребенком, — все дело в том, как ты себя ведешь.  
  
Губы Ойкавы скривились:  
  
— Я веду себя как обычно, — Кенма даже потрудился закатить глаза, и Ойкава ахнул.  
— Обычно, если бы тебя кто-то отверг, ты бы не пришел плакаться, — спокойно объяснил Кенма. — Ты бы громко ругал их существование и оскорблял за неумелость.  
  
Куроо пожал плечами и кивнул в знак согласия.  
  
— Не говоря уже о том, что ты несколько раз пытался переспать с этим человеком. Это... — Кенма слегка повел плечами, — не то, что ты обычно делаешь.  
  
Губы Ойкавы скривились, и он прервал зрительный контакт.  
  
— Это был _просто_ хороший секс.  
  
Лицо Куроо расплылось в отвратительной кривой ухмылке, и Ойкава понятия не имел почему.  
  
— Ага, конечно, — сказал Кенма, — потеря хорошего сексуального партнера — причина, чтобы заявиться у двери своего лучшего друга. Рано утром.  
— Я...  
— Расстроен, — закончил за него Кенма. — Потому что ты привязался.  
  
Ойкава почувствовал, что краснеет. Он опустил взгляд на свои колени, играя пальцами. Кенма уставился на него, и Ойкава ощущал эти кошачьи глаза, но не мог встретиться с ними взглядом. Наступило неловкое молчание. Затем Кенма сказал с небольшой долей мягкости в голосе:  
  
— Это нормально — чувствовать себя так, Тоору.  
  
Ойкава закрыл лицо руками и скользнул по дивану, пока его плечи не уперлись в подлокотник. Он беззвучно застонал в ладони.  
  
— Это не... А-агрх, — он убрал руки от лица и откинул челку с глаз. — Я был достаточно привязан к нему, конечно. Но все было не так, совсем не так...  
  
Кенма все еще смотрел на него, явно не веря.  
  
— Было просто приятно быть с кем-то, кто не был ослом и эгоистом в постели, — Ойкава махнул рукой в сторону Кенмы, отмахиваясь от его заявлений: — От него приятно пахло. Он был превосходным любовником. И все, — глаза Ойкавы скользнули в сторону: — Будет достаточно легко найти кого-то еще. Снова пробираться через кучу грязи.  
  
Кенма моргнул, глядя на него.  
  
— Ладно, — только и сказал он, а затем наклонился вперед и взял пульт дистанционного управления, чтобы пролистать видеоигры для обещанного документального фильма.  
  
Ойкава сел, пытаясь заставить себя сосредоточиться на экране. В какой-то момент Кенма лег на Куроо и тихо засопел. Куроо приобнял Кенму за плечи, и Ойкава снова лег, уложив голову на колени Кенмы. Тот легонько положил руку ему на голову, и это милое сонное движение почти заставило Ойкаву улыбнуться. Их конечности были переплетены. Дрожащие инопланетные кадры мелькали на экране, однако они легко заснули таким образом, более умиротворенные в компании друг друга.  
  


* * *

  
Ойкава знал, что Кенме он надоел.  
  
Тем не менее он делал это не нарочно.  
  
Ойкава вращался на стуле, смеясь, когда бармен сделал ехидное замечание о его выносливости к алкоголю и подвинул ему еще один Лонг-Айленд. Ойкава перестал вертеться и с удовольствием взял соломинку в рот.  
  
Последние две недели Иваизуми не появлялся в баре. И Ойкава не был удивлён. Опустошенным он тоже не был. Хотя, если быть честным, последние две недели он тоже никого не брал домой. Никто не вызывал у него интереса, вот и все.  
  
Но сегодня все может быть по-другому. Сегодня вечером он, возможно, сумеет избавиться от гнетущей неуверенности, которая жила в его сознании с тех пор, как Ива-чан ударил его по голове метафорической дверью.  
  
Ойкава услышал, как кто-то вошел, уже собираясь бросить на него взгляд, однако в конце концов ему пришлось быстро отвернуться.  
  
Это был Кагеяма. С красным носом и руками, глубоко засунутыми в карманы пальто. Ойкава уставился в барную стойку, почувствовав, как его сердце остановилось. Язык был не в состоянии поймать соломинку обратно. Однако продолжалось это недолго: Тобио тяжело опустился рядом с ним на барный стул. Ойкава все еще чувствовал запах зимнего снега, тающего на его пальто.  
  
Ойкава ощущал на себе его пристальный взгляд. Он знал, что тот смотрит на него сверху вниз с полуулыбкой, которая на самом деле вовсе не была хмурой. Ойкава выдохнул, а затем глубоко вдохнул, натянув самую убедительную улыбку.  
  
— Тобио-чан! — воскликнул Ойкава, поднимая голову и встречаясь с голубыми глазами Кагеямы. — Давно не виделись! — Ойкава не обратил внимания на то, как его сердце бешено заколотилось в груди. Конечно же, Тобио смотрел на него пронзительным взглядом, не колеблясь, когда кивнул:  
— Верно.  
— Как тебе новая работа? — спросил Ойкава, убедившись, что звучит достаточно негодующе, чтобы Тобио уловил это. По крайней мере, начать разговор было просто. Тот скривил рот, слегка отстранившись:  
— Хорошо, — моргнул он, как будто он был удивлен. — Прости.  
— Простить? — проворковал Ойкава. — За что? За то, что бросил компанию и наставника? — лицо Ойкавы расплылось в широкой улыбке. Слишком большой, слишком сверкающей.  
— Да, — выдавил Тобио. Ойкава удивленно моргнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Тобио быстро поморгал, а затем снова посмотрел на него.  
— А... как твои дела на работе?  
  
Ойкава склонил голову набок:  
  
— Как всегда — хорошо, — улыбнулся он, на этот раз мягче. — Приятно больше не делить внимание.  
  
Тобио кивнул, заказывая выпивку и почти усмехаясь:  
  
— Ага... И ты притворяешься, что скучаешь по мне?  
  
Ойкава почувствовал, как его взгляд потеплел, и когда Тобио снова посмотрел на него, то едва не подпрыгнул.  
  
— Есть вещи, по которым я действительно скучаю, — тихо сказал Ойкава, прервав зрительный контакт, после чего его голос вернулся в более бодрый: — Но все, конечно, прекрасно и без тебя.  
  
Если Ойкава не ошибся, то ему показалось, что тот слегка ухмыльнулся. Интересно. Тобио поднес стакан к губам и сделал маленький глоток. Его колено коснулось колена Ойкавы, но он ничего не сказал, просто уставившись в свой стакан.  
  
— Как поживает твой партнер? — спросил Ойкава, тщательно подбирая слова. Кагеяма повернул голову, испуганно взглянув на него:  
— Ты имеешь в виду по работе?  
— Да... — прищурился Ойкава. — У тебя есть... другой партнер?  
  
Кагеяма впился в него взглядом, качая головой.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он тише, поднимая стакан к губам, глотая и опуская обратно. — И у него все хорошо. Я имею в виду, он хорошо справляется со своей работой.  
  
Ойкава знал, что в этом отрывистом ответе что-то скрывается, однако не был полностью уверен, что хочет продолжать эту тему. Пока он оставит это.  
  
— Что ж, я рад, что Чиби-чан работает на тебя, — сказал Ойкава, не обращая внимания на напряжение в плечах Тобио.  
— А как же ты? — откинулся назад Тобио, глядя на него краем глаза. Его голос снова стал тише, и Ойкава не удержался, слегка наклоняясь. — Есть новые... партнеры?  
  
Неужели Тобио-чан стал немного учтивее? Ойкава почувствовал, как его хитрая ухмылка растянулась на губах.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Ойкава, слегка покачав головой, отгоняя мешающие мысли. — Ничего подобного, — он слегка повернулся к Тобио, коснувшись его ноги своей и оставляя там.  
— Интересно, — сказал Тобио, как бы про себя. Ойкава склонил голову, все еще улыбаясь:  
— Правда?  
  
Кагеяма наблюдал, как пальцы Ойкавы теребят соломинку в стакане, словно это была самая захватывающая вещь в мире.  
  
Ойкава вспомнил.  
  
Он поднес большой палец к губам, слизывая несуществующую каплю алкоголя и легонько посасывая кончик. Тобио наблюдал за этим движением, и его щеки вспыхнули, как будто Ойкава сделал что-то невероятно непристойное.  
  
Ойкава оперся о его руку и улыбнулся. Тобио моргнул, выныривая из своих фантазий, и смущенно откашлялся. Его голос был хриплым, когда он заговорил:  
  
— Я надеялся вскоре увидеть тебя. Здесь, — он рассеянно сжимал стакан в руке.  
— М-м? — промурлыкал Ойкава, склонив голову. — Но зачем? У тебя есть мой номер.  
— А, — едва не закашлялся Тобио, прервав зрительный контакт. — Это могло бы показаться...  
  
Ойкава почувствовал, что улыбается слишком гордо:  
  
— Тобио-чан, — прошептал он, сузив глаза и насмешливо продолжая: — Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, то подумал бы, что ты пытаешься затащить меня в постель.  
  
Кагеяма посмотрел на него темно-синими глазами, такими же напряженными, какими Ойкава их и помнил. Тобио наклонился, сокращая между ними расстояние.  
  
— А что, если и так?  
  
Сердце Ойкавы забилось сильнее. Его взгляд упал на губы Кагеямы. Воспоминания... Ойкава выдохнул, почувствовав дрожь желания сквозь пальцы.  
  
— Может быть, прошло слишком много времени, — ухмыльнулся он. Кагеяма, казалось, вздохнул, и Ойкава понял, что тот нервничает.  
— Ко мне? — спросил Тобио, поднимаясь. Ойкава последовал его примеру.  
— К тебе, — кивнул он. Ойкава чувствовал, что дрожит от предвкушения, полный ожиданий, опасений, беспокойства и миллиона других вещей, о которых у него не было времени подумать, когда он шел плечом к плечу с Тобио к двери. Это был знакомый опыт, и, возможно, это было именно то, что ему сейчас нужно.  
  
Как раз в тот момент, когда они уже собирались выйти в дверь, — она распахнулась, и Ойкава почувствовал, как его глаза расширились, а сердце остановилось. Ему пришлось приказать своим ногам двигаться дальше, потому что они тоже рисковали затормозить.  
  
Почему ты здесь... _именно в этот момент_ из любых других...  
  
Иваизуми протиснулся мимо них, даже не потрудившись взглянуть на него, в то время как Ойкава уставился на его профиль с ужасом в глазах.  
  
Ойкава чувствовал, что его самообладание пошатнулось. Он чувствовал, что должен произнести хоть слово, но не мог. Не знал, что сказать. Ойкава уставился на широкую спину Изваизуми, придя в себя, когда Кагеяма потянул его за руку. Иваизуми уже миновал их, и Ойкава отвернулся, прищурившись от боли в груди.  
  
Он не должен чувствовать себя виноватым, не должен волноваться и вообще думать об этом.  
  


* * *

  
Иваизуми остановился возле своего стола, чувствуя, как его пальцы сжались в кулаки, а челюсть напряглась. Ему вдруг стало нестерпимо жарко.  
  
Ему захотелось дать себе пощечину или ударить себя по носу. _Черт возьми, что еще за реакция?_ Он покачал головой, отмахиваясь от мыслей. Все было так, как и должно быть.  
  
И все же...  
  
Иваизуми уставился на свою кабинку. Он не мог сидеть в ней. Не мог заставить себя захотеть виски.  
  
— _Сукин сын_ , — тихо выругался он, нащупывая в кармане мобильник и проводя по его краю большим пальцем. Он мог бы позвонить кому-нибудь: Дайчи, Суге — кому угодно, но сейчас он хотел совсем не этого. На самом деле он просто хотел побыть один.  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал на себе взгляды, и понял, как подозрительно будет выглядеть, если сейчас развернется и уйдет. Он заказал виски и тяжело опустился за стол. Он просидел там минут двадцать, непрерывно куря. Тревожное количество сигарет... Он курил до тех пор, пока не почувствовал во рту ничего, кроме сухой мятной горечи. Пока его пальцы не задрожали.  
  
Он встал, даже не взглянув на нетронутый напиток посреди стола.  
  
Иваизуми засунул руки в карманы пальто, которое так и не удосужился снять, толкнул дверь и поежился от холода, просто радуясь, что освободился от этого места. Он просто хотел домой. Один.  
  


* * *

  
Всю дорогу от такси до лифта они преодолели молча. Тобио все еще был неуклюжей уткой, но это было нормально.  
  
Ойкава скинул обувь, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
— Мало что изменилось, — заметил он, проходя в гостиную.  
— Что ж... Да, — пробормотал Тобио, оглядевшись вокруг. Он встал перед Ойкавой, и прежде чем тот успел начать болтать, Тобио схватил его за руку. Ойкава закрыл рот на полуслове, наблюдая, как Тобио подносит его пальцы к своим губам.  
  
Кагеяма втянул кончики указательного и среднего пальцев Ойкавы в рот, легонько скользя по коже языком. Ойкава судорожно вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Тобио всегда был очарован руками Ойкавы. Он всегда уделял им внимание, относился к ним как к чему-то, чему следует поклоняться.  
  
Его язык обвился вокруг пальцев, и Ойкава поймал себя на том, что шевелит бедрами и вздыхает. Он повернул запястье и провел кончиками пальцев по небу Тобио. Тот одобрительно хмыкнул, поглаживая большим пальцем кончики других пальцев Ойкавы, в то время как его язык двигался вокруг тех, что были у него во рту. Не дрогнув, он втянул пальцы еще глубже, напоминая Ойкаве, как глубоко ему было позволено проникнуть в этот рот. Сердце Ойкавы дрогнуло при этой мысли. Затем Ойкава почувствовал, как Тобио вынул его пальцы изо рта. Ойкава открыл глаза, лицо его стало чуть розовее, чем минуту назад. Тобио посмотрел на него, уже покраснев, и поцеловал.  
  
Несмотря на инициативу, целовался он все еще неуверенно. Ойкава раздвинул его губы языком и скользнул в рот, наслаждаясь тяжелым выдохом Тобио через нос. Они медленно придвинулись друг к другу. Ойкава положил руки на его затылок и плечо.  
  
Руки Тобио затрепетали в неуверенности. Наконец он остановил свой выбор на плече и предплечье, словно все еще опасался, что его прикосновение будет слишком дерзким.  
  
« _Раздражает_ », — подумал Ойкава. Раньше это казалось милым, однако сейчас стало раздражать. Ойкава почувствовал, как по его венам пробежала вспышка доминирования, как это часто случалось в присутствии Тобио. Он дернул его за волосы и наклонился, чтобы укусить за плечо.  
  
Тобио издал слабый стон, прижавшись к нему бедрами. Ойкава почувствовал, как тот улыбается. Тобио начал кусать его за ухо, проводя языком по шее. Он расстегнул рубашку Ойкавы и усыпал поцелуями его ключицу.  
  
Ойкава что-то промурлыкал и позволил одной руке скользнуть с плеча к бедру.  
  
Тобио вернулся, целуя его в шею. Время от времени он останавливался, чтобы нежно засосать кожу. Ойкава очень хотел, чтобы Тобио укусил его, но тот не делал этого. Он действительно хотел, чтобы руки Тобио крепко сжали его, но этого не происходило.  
  
Затем Тобио снова оказался у его губ, и на этот раз его поцелуи не были робкими. Его язык был горячим, и Ойкава почувствовал, что расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке Тобио без особых раздумий. Тот прильнул к прикосновению Ойкавы настолько, что их бедра соприкоснулись.  
  
Ойкава вздохнул, удвоив трение. Он вдыхал запах Тобио, прижимаясь к нему бедрами, пока они целовались. Но, ах, он пахнет немного не так. Ойкава хотел, чтобы его одеколон был чуть более мускусным, чуть более расплывчатым и, возможно, с легким намеком на сигаретный дым...  
  
Ойкава почувствовал, как его член дернулся при мысли об этом запахе. При мысли о запахе, который остался в его прихожей. Чертов запах, прилипший к этому проклятому пальто.  
  
Ойкава провел рукой по волосам Тобио. Было бы лучше, будь они немного короче и гуще... У Ойкавы закружилась голова. Он начал представлять образы, которые не должен был представлять сейчас, с этим человеком.  
  
Тобио застонал, потому что, очевидно, Ойкава впился пальцами в его бедра. И, да, этот голос вернул его в настоящее. Лицо Ойкавы внезапно сильно покраснело: его разум наполнился воспоминаниями, которые никак не связанны с Тобио, но заставляли его отчаянно желать... разрядки.  
  
Рука Ойкавы соскользнула с шеи Кагеямы. Он подумал о том, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу его штанов и толкнуть на диван, но... Руки Ойкавы замерли в нерешительности. Тобио потянулся к ремню Ойкавы, уже готовый расстегнуть, но он помедлил.  
  
Они оба колебались.  
  
Ойкава чувствовал, как тяжело дышит и твердеет от желания. Кагеяма, очевидно, тоже. И по каким-то причинам они оба стояли неподвижно.  
  
Ойкава крепко зажмурился.  
  
— Ты влюблен в Чиби-чана, не так ли?  
  
Лицо Кагеямы вспыхнуло ярко-красным, а глаза метнулись в сторону:  
  
— Зачем ты поднимаешь эту тему сейчас?  
— В этом-то и проблема, да? — тихо спросил Ойкава. Кагеяма ослабил хватку на ремне Ойкавы и слегка кивнул. — Тогда почему же вы двое?..  
— Я не думаю, что он... — Тобио замолчал, заливаясь румянцем.  
— Ты не знаешь, гей ли он? — спросил Ойкава, не в силах скрыть недоверие ни в лице, ни в голосе.  
— _Это большая проблема, знаешь ли!_ — вскрикнул Тобио, защищаясь так же, как и смущаясь.  
— Просто спроси его, или пригласи на свидание, или скажи, что ты гей, или, ради Бога, подвези его.  
  
Тобио уставился в пол.  
  
— Я не так уверен в себе, как ты, Ойкава.  
  
Ойкава моргнул, уставившись на него с удивлением, а затем отвел взгляд и ответил более мягким тоном:  
  
— Я уверен лишь иногда. В остальном... я просто притворяюсь...  
  
Кагеяма перевел на него взгляд, широко раскрыв глаза, как будто это заявление изменило его жизнь.  
  
— Послушай, — сказал Ойкава, убирая руки и отступая на шаг, — мы оба... недостаточно хотим этого. Так не должно быть, — он начал застегивать рубашку.  
— Могу сказать, что с тобой тоже что-то происходит, но... — Тобио внимательно следил за пальцами Ойкавы. — Что тебя беспокоит?  
  
Ойкава горько усмехнулся:  
  
— Я не знаю Тобио-чан.  
— Это Иваизуми-сан? — спросил Кагеяма без малейшего колебания. Изумленные глаза Ойкавы уставились на него сверху вниз.  
— Что...  
— В баре, — перебил его Тобио, — ты был... Ты казался таким...  
— Сегодня, Тобио-чан?  
— Ты казался счастливым! — выплюнул Тобио, раздраженный тем, что его дразнят. — Ты правда казался счастливым. Когда разговаривал с ним.  
— Он забавный, — пренебрежительно бросил Ойкава, натягивая туфли у двери. Он перевел тему, чтобы ему не пришлось иметь дело с стеснением в груди: — Я уверен, что он тебе не откажет.  
— Ойкава, — позвал Кагеяма, когда он потянулся к дверной ручке, — извини, — Тобио выглядел огорченным, словно боялся, что каким-то образом расстроил его.  
— Не стоит, — сказал Ойкава, мягкая улыбка скользнула по его губам.  
— И спасибо, — добавил Кагеяма, прежде чем Ойкава успел обернуться к двери.  
  
Ойкава почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхнуло от того, как искренне прозвучал голос Тобио. Он цыкнул, не в силах придумать ни одного подходящего к ситуации слова.  
  
— Ничего особенного, — только и смог выдавить он.  
  
Ойкава открыл и закрыл за собой дверь не в силах отделаться от мысли, что это была одна из самых странных вещей, которые когда-либо происходили в его жизни. Поездка на такси домой была ужасной. Ойкава принял правильное решение — решение сдержанного взрослого или, возможно, супергероя.  
  
— Я отказался от секса с красивым парнем, — размышлял он вслух, удивляясь своему самообладанию.  
— Что? — хрипло спросил таксист.  
— Ничего! — прощебетал Ойкава, посмеиваясь над собой, откинув челку с глаз и уставившись в окно. Но все же...  
  
Он был так возбужден.  
  
Ойкава извивался в своем кресле. Его тело все еще было просило внимания. Разум подчинялся слишком легко, навевая сексуальные воспоминания о сильных руках и зубах на шее... И, _м-м-м_ , как его язык...  
  
— Приехали, — такси остановилось. Ойкав моргнул, выныривая из своих фантазий, заплатив за проезд и выскочив из машины, как из тюрьмы.  
  
Ойкава быстро побежал к лифту, безмолвно благодаря, что вокруг никого нет. Потому что, упс, он был заметно тверд через штаны.  
  
Он распахнул и запер дверь, широко шагая прямиком в ванную. Он вдохнул в коридоре, и его сердце перевернулось, заставляя ноги замереть на месте.  
  
Взгляд скользнул в сторону и остановился на пальто Иваизуми на вешалке. Ойкава шагнул к нему и внимательно осмотрел сверху вниз. Он вдохнул и почувствовал, как его сердце дрогнуло в груди, когда запах одеколона и дыма ударили в нос. Ойкава потянулся вперед, легонько взял ткань в руку и поднес к лицу.  
  
Это была плохая идея.  
  
Он втянул в себя воздух, прижимая ткань к лицу, и почувствовал, как его кровь забурлила от всего, что его разум связывал с этим запахом: следы пальцев и зубов на чувствительной коже, хриплый шепот и сплетенные языки.  
  
Ойкава почувствовал, как его свободная рука скользнула вниз, а пальцы заиграли на ремне.  
  
Плохая. Идея.  
  
Ойкава почти ощущал этот запах во рту, щекочущий горло и царапающий язык. К черту плохие решения: сегодня он отказался от секса.  
  
Ойкава сунул руку в штаны и, задыхаясь от собственного прикосновения, обернул вокруг члена. Он снял пальто с крючка, прижался лбом к стене, вдыхая запах и поглаживая себя.  
  
Его рука скользнула по предэякуляту, заставив его содрогнуться. В его голове был только Ива-чан, его стальные глаза, грубый голос и сильные руки. Ойкава не должен был думать о нем: он знал, что это будет бесполезная попытка, но не мог остановиться, и просто вспоминал о том, как Ива-чан положил руки ему на бедра, и как он выглядел, когда назвал Ойкаву великолепным...  
  
Ойкава застонал при этом воспоминании и почти застонал снова, когда вспомнил, как отчаянно они прижимались друг к другу.  
  
— О Боже, — выдохнул Ойкава, думая о том, как Ива-чан скользит в него, наполняя густым обжигающим жаром.  
  
Ойкава вдруг почувствовал себя таким опустошенным. Он хотел заполнить эту пустоту. Он хотел, чтобы острая боль перешла в горячее удовольствие...  
  
Ойкава погладил себя быстрее, так быстро, что это почти было больно, однако этого было недостаточно. Он почувствовал, как опускается на колени у стены. Он тяжело выдохнул сквозь ткань и бросил пальто на пол, внезапно преисполнившись похотливой решимостью и отчаянием. Он расстегнул брюки, стянув их до колен, а затем наклонился, уткнувшись лицом в пальто и задницей кверху.  
  
Он помахал рукой на прощание любому смущению и взял два пальца в рот, густо покрыв их слюной. Другой рукой он обхватил свой член, вдыхая аромат Иваизуми и пытаясь заставить себя расслабиться.  
  
Он нажал на вход, мягко скользя по нему пальцами. Он подумал о том, как язык Ивы-чан скользит по нему, легонько толкается в дырочку, прежде чем скользнуть внутрь... Ойкава застонал, уткнувшись лицом в пальто, вспоминая, как Ива-чан беззастенчиво уткнулся лицом в Ойкаву, а его язык раздвигал его и дразнил.  
  
Пальцы скользнули внутрь, и Ойкава все еще взвизгивал от этого ощущения, кусал ткань и останавливался, прежде чем решиться продолжить. Он притворился, будто сидел верхом на Иве-чане, скользя по его члену, а Ива-чан только и делал, что смотрел, потому что Ойкава хотел хотел видеть, как его лицо напрягается от удовольствия, не принимая на себя груз ответственности.  
  
Затем он проскользнуть дальше, и... черт с ним, проскользнул до самых костяшек пальцев без паузы. Где-то там существовал болевой барьер, который нужно было преодолеть, и он нашел его.  
  
Ойкава вздохнул, а затем начал двигать пальцами, поглаживая свой член. Он представил себе тихий голос Ивы-чана:  
  
— Сожми пальцы, — и он так и сделал. Его бедра дернулись. Ойкава становился все более твердым и стонал все чаще, чем он хотел бы признать.  
  
Чем дальше, тем более разрозненными становились его мысли: Ива-чан прижал пальцы к простате. Ива-чан впился зубами в его шею. Ива-чан берет его член в рот. Ива-чан ласкает его вход, прежде чем трахнуть до бесчувствия.  
  
_Ива-чан._  
  
_Ива-чан._  
  
— Ива-чан, — простонал Ойкава, прижимаясь к полу.  
  
Ноги начали дрожать. Ойкава хотел услышать его голос... Хотел чувствовать, как его руки направляют его бедра. Хотел ощутить эту сильную, почти ужасающую потребность, как тогда, прижатый к стойке в туалете ресторана. Он хотел почувствовать, как его тело сжимается вокруг члена Иваизуми.  
  
— Ах, — Ойкава крепко сжал свой член и почувствовал, как дрожь паники скользнула по его спине.  
  
Он подумал о том, как они целовались, как Ива-чан проводил руками по его волосам, как его имя ненароком слетело с губ собеседника. Ойкава. Он подумал о том, как Ива-чан всегда старался скрыть свое лицо, когда кончал. Подумал о том, как Иваизуми входит в него.  
  
А затем Ойкава застонал. Его бедра сильно дернулись, когда он излился в кулак и лег на пол, зарывшись лицом в пальто Ивы-чана.  
  
Некоторое время он просто тяжело дышал, отказываясь думать о том, что только что сделал. Он почувствовал, как какая-то печаль подступает к горлу, и рассмеялся от горького осознания. Он крепко зажмурился и сжал пальцы в кулак, сминая ткань пальто.  
  
Он должен был догадаться. Черт возьми, он должен был догадаться. Как бы Ойкава ни гордился тем, что читает окружающих и чувствует их потребности, он всегда оставался слеп к самому себе. И как бы он ни был настроен, Кенма всегда был королем наблюдения.  
  
И Кенма был прав:  
  
Ойкава, несомненно, _привязался_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Постарайтесь не судить за это меня и Ойкаву слишком строго, хорошо? Будьте деликатны.


	6. Conquering That Damn Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иваизуми — ворчливый, Ойкава — настырный, а Куроо — придурок.

— Я отказал ему! — стукнул кулаком по столу Ойкава.  
— Молодец, — сказал Куроо, сложив пальцы в пистолетик и подмигнув. — А теперь просто возьми и задай жару, тигр.  
— Я так и сделаю! — горячо воскликнул Ойкава, вытаскивая телефон. Последовала долгая пауза. А затем послышался голос Куроо:   
— Ну и... почему же ты отказался?

Ойкава посмотрел на него, цыкнул языком и фыркнул: 

— Из-за этого идиотизма! С Ивой-чаном!..  
— А-а, вот оно что, — понимающе кивнул Куроо, делая глоток кофе, — тот парень, который тебе «абсолютно безразличен».  
— Заткнись, Куроо, — злобно посмотрел на него Ойкава. — Чувства — отстой.  
— Разве я этого не знаю?  
— Наверное, мне следует сказать Кенме, что он... не ошибся.

Куроо едва не фыркнул: 

— Кенма знает. Он просто не чувствует необходимости злорадствовать по поводу своих побед, как это делаешь ты!  
— Успокойся и принеси мне еще латте. Мне потребуется все мужество, чтобы отправить это сообщение.  
— Тогда почему бы тебе не положить в кофе ликёр? «Бейлиз», вместо белого шоколада?

Ойкава выпрямился и задумчиво постучал себя по подбородку. 

— Знаешь, на самом деле это неплохая идея.  
— Сегодня среда, 12:30, и у тебя планируется встреча с клиентом, это абсолютно тупорылая идея.  
— Пф, — Ойкава снова опустил глаза и надул губы, уставившись в свой телефон, постукивая по экрану. — С каких это пор ты стал таким «ответственным»? — последовала еще одна короткая пауза, а затем Ойкава поднял голову, оскорбленно указывая на него пальцем. — Ты вообще предложил это сам!

Куроо поднял руки, усмехаясь: 

— А ты не слушай меня. Я всего лишь твой помощник. И к тому же придурок.

Ойкава опустил плечи. 

— Но ты мой верный придурок, и это действительно важно.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Ойкава, — сказал Куроо с чуть преувеличенной нежностью.  
— Ага-ага, — пробормотал Ойкава, не в силах сдержать ухмылку. — По крайней мере, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.  
  


* * *

  
Понедельник — отстой. Вторник — отстой. А среда — словно изо всех сил старалась не отставать.

Иваизуми вздохнул, упершись лбом в ладони и крепко зажмурившись от беспорядка на столе.

— Иваизуми-сан, печатники снова, — сказал Киндаичи, закрывая динамик и держа трубку подальше от лица. Он был похож на ребенка, отчитывающегося перед мамой.  
— Меня здесь нет,— проворчал Иваизуми. — Фактически я мертв. Они больше не могут меня беспокоить. Если это так важно, пусть приведут своего адвоката ко мне на могилу.

Иваизуми открыл глаза ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть, как Киндаичи моргнул в легком шоке и ужасе. Иваизуми невозмутимо уставился на него. Киндаичи поднес трубку ко рту, нервно дрожа веками.

— Э-э... он ненадолго вышел из кабинета... Могу я...

Иваизуми вздохнул и снова закрыл глаза, почувствовав, как телефон в кармане завибрировал, — короткая СМС.

— Боже, — громко сплюнул он. — Кто еще? — а затем его сердце сжалось в груди, а челюсти крепко сомкнулись.

>> _Хе-е-ей~~ Ива-чан~~_

Иваизуми уставился на экран. Как. _Как?!_ Он забегал пальцами по клавиатуре, чтобы ответить:

>> _Как ты узнал мой номер? Я дал тебе только почту._

Иваизуми ущипнул себя за переносицу, слегка массируя ее в надежде, что эта головная боль не перерастет в мигрень. Его телефон снова завибрировал:

>> _Я взял твою визитную карточку со стола, глупыш!_

Рядом с сообщением был очень сложный смайл с высунутым языком и... жестом «мир»?

Взгляд Иваизуми скользнул к визитнице. Он ударил по столу так, что она упала.

>> _Я тебя заблокирую._

>> _О-о-о, Ива-чан, но я хотел, чтобы ты пришел за своим пальто._

>> _Нет._

>> _Злюка! Я просто не хочу, чтобы он занимал место в моей квартире!_

>> _Сожги его._

>> _ТЫ СЛИШКОМ МОЛОД, ЧТОБЫ БЫТЬ ТАКИМ ВОРЧЛИВЫМヾ( ￣O￣)ツ_

>> _Ойкава, пожалуйста, мне нужно вернуться к работе._

>> _Я буду спамить тебе с новых почт, пока ты не заберешь это проклятое пальто :D_

Иваизуми нахмурился. Ойкава был настырным. 

>> _Ты знаешь, где я работаю. Просто принеси его в офис._

>> _Ива-чан, ты ведь взрослый мужчина, не так ли? Я не хочу носить его с собой. Забери его в пятницу после работы, тогда я перестану спамить <3_

Иваизуми почувствовал, что вздыхает. Он стряхнул с себя образ Ойкавы, уходящего вместе с Кагеямой, и попытался прогнать горечь, когда ответил:

>> _Ладно. Адрес._

Ойкава послал смайл, делающий победный удар кулаком. Эти символы становились все более и более сложными. Адрес Ойкавы был указан в следующем сообщении. 

Иваизуми уронил мобильник на колени. Он старался не обращать внимания на трепет своего сердца при мысли, что он снова увидит Ойкаву. Придется не обращать на это внимания и в пятницу.  
  


* * *

Один только факт того, что он заставил Иву-чана приехать сюда, — уже был победой. Остальную часть среды и четверга Ойкава, как обычно, провел бодро. И во всем остальном был неотразимо очарователен.

Но вот наконец наступила пятница, и Ойкава понял, что на самом деле он _нервничает._

Он не был уверен, как именно отреагирует Иваизуми. Он придумал уже около тридцати пяти тысяч ситуаций. Ойкава знал, что хочет сказать, и знал, что должен сказать, но эти две вещи определенно не соответствовали друг другу.

Он расхаживал по квартире. Он заварил чай с лимоном. Он _пролил_ чай с лимоном на себя, и ему пришлось переодеться. Он вдруг почувствовал себя зверем в клетке. Но клеткой была не его квартира, а _разум_ , атакующий его мыслями обо всем, что может пойти не так. Или о том, что может пойти правильно. В любом случае зацикливаться на этом было ужасной идеей, но Боже, он _не мог остановиться_.

Послышался короткий стук в дверь. Ойкава чуть ли не полетел через гостиную, чтобы открыть, весь весь в поту. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять сердцебиение, прежде чем открыть дверь. Он попытался изобразить улыбку — свою, _королевскую_ , — однако это не помогло, и он распахнул дверь с совиным лицом.

Тридцать пять тысяч сценариев сгорели дотла.

Иваизуми протянул руку за пальто.

Остался лишь один сценарий, и Ойкава не колебался. Он схватил Иваизуми за руку и затащил в квартиру, захлопнув дверь и изо всех сил прижав его тело к стене. Ива-чан даже не успел придумать новое выражение лица, как Ойкава оказался напротив, прижимая их губы друг к другу и втягивая его нижнюю губу.

Лицо Ивы-чана застыло. Его губы все еще были сжаты в жесткую линию, а тело напряжено. Ойкава почувствовал, что теряет самообладание из-за этого, но все равно затянул его в еще один болезненный поцелуй.

И тут в Иве-чане что-то сломалось. 

Сильные руки отбросили Ойкаву назад так, что он почти ударился о противоположную стену. Он сделал один большой шаг, оттолкнув Ойкаву, наконец ударяя о стену, и прижался к его губам.

Ойкава не был уверен, кто первым открыл рот. Он не был уверен, когда он закрыл глаза или когда его руки начали царапать и хвататься за чужую одежду, чтобы оставаться в вертикальном положении. Он просто чувствовал их сплетенные горячие языки. Ива-чан прижимался к нему с исключительной силой, выдавливая из легких весь воздух. Его правая рука пробежалась по волосам Ойкавы, в то время как другая крепко схватила за ягодицу, прижав их бедра так, что тазовые кости впились друг в друга.

Ойкава запустил кулак в его волосы, страстно покусывая нижнюю губу. Иваизуми потянулся руками к талии Ойкавы, выдергивая его рубашку из штанов, прежде чем начать расстегивать. Он грубо стащил ее с плеч, подчеркнув это движение укусом в шею.

Ойкава застонал, вне себя от счастья при мысли о том, что зубы Ивы-чана будут впиваться в его кожу. Но все было как-то неправильно: он был без рубашки, а Ива-чан все еще полностью одет. Неприемлемо.

Ойкава расстегнул несколько пуговиц, прежде чем потерять терпение и разорвать рубашку, не беспокоясь о том, что мог оторвать несколько пуговиц.

Иве-чану, похоже, это понравилось, и он тут же прижал Ойкаву к себе, проводя руками по бокам. Грудь Иваизуми пылала, прижатая к груди Ойкавы. Пальцы Ивы-чана оставляли горячие следы на коже. Ойкава провел ладонями по его рукам, упиваясь мощными бицепсами. Ему хотелось вонзить в них пальцы и сжимать до тех пор, пока Иваизуми не зашипит.

Ива-чан уже расстегивал пуговицу на его брюках. Все, что он делал, было грубым и отчаянным. Не было никаких ласк. Не было ни нежных слов, ни ласковых улыбок. Он расстегнул молнию на брюках Ойкавы и скользнул ладонью вниз, грубо обхватив ладонью его длину.

Ойкава вздрогнул от его прикосновения, тяжело вздохнув. Иваизуми почти зарычал в ответ на этот звук, наклонившись к уху Ойкавы и слегка проведя языком по его краю, прежде чем взять мочку в рот.

Ойкава застонал, прижимаясь бедрами к чужой ладони. Он терся об нее, но не мог надавить достаточно сильно. Он хотел больше тепла, давления и жестокости; он хотел чувствовать, как его кожа горит от трения тела Иваизуми.

Изо рта Ивы-чана вырвался недовольный вздох. Он ухватился за край брюк Ойкавы, а затем остановился, нахмурив брови. Ойкава указал куда-то через его плечо, внезапно осознав, как быстро дышит:

— Верхний ящик тумбочки.

Иваизуми скрылся из виду, оставив Ойкаву бороться с дрожью: холодный воздух слегка покалывал горячую кожу. Когда Ойкава моргнул, он мог поклясться, за закрытыми веками взорвался фейерверк. Белый шум затуманил зрение.

Ива-чан вернулся с тюбиком быстрее, чем ожидал Ойкава: он был восхищён. Иваизуми снова схватил его за штаны и стал стягивать, пока они не соскользнули до лодыжек. Он сорвал с него боксеры так, словно они поступали с ним несправедливо. Смазав пальцы смазкой и бросив тюбик рядом, он потянулся левой рукой и положил ладонь под сгиб колена Ойкавы, подтягивая ближе. Ойкава моргнул, когда Иваизуми поднял его ногу так высоко, как только мог, удерживая на весу.

Иваизуми соединил их лбы вместе. Их дыхание перемешалось, и Ойкава почувствовал, что его сердце тревожно колотится, когда он смотрит в эти стальные глаза.

Грудь затрепетала, когда Иваизуми прижал кончики пальцев к его входу. Ойкава занервничал: эта позиция была не особенно открытой, не позволяя войти достаточно глубоко и размашисто.

У Ойкавы не было возможности взглянуть на Иву-чана, чтобы понять, осознает он этот факт или нет, поскольку тот наклонился и скользнул языком в его рот. Ойкава вздохнул, чувствуя, как расслабляется от слишком теплого поцелуя и нежного переплетения языков. Этот поцелуй напомнил Ойкаве их последний в туалете ресторана, тот, который был таким легким и интимным, что Ойкава чуть не перегревался от ощущений.

Он что-то промурлыкал в поцелуй, а Иваизуми игриво лизнул его язык, а затем нёбо. Он как раз упивался запахом Ивы-чана, когда тот ввел в него пальцы, и Ойкава начал жадно глотать воздух, задыхаясь от трения.

Ах, это было _туго_.

Иваизуми поцеловал его за ухом, и Ойкава почувствовал, что расслабляется. Иваизуми скользнул в него еще глубже, и Ойкава застонал. Его бедра дернулись от давления пальцев.

И если бы Ойкава не знал лучше, он мог бы поклясться, что Ива-чан улыбается ему в шею.

Иваизуми начал двигать пальцами, и Ойкава почувствовал, что сжимается вокруг них.

— Ах, — выдохнул он, прислонившись головой к стене. — Да.

Ива-чан шевельнулся и ввел еще один палец, преодолев сопротивление одним движением.

Позвоночник Ойкавы напрягся, он задыхался, но он _хотел_ этого. Да. Он стонал от растяжки и дрожал. Когда он снова открыл глаза, Иваизуми смотрел на него с пугающим вниманием. Ойкава удивленно моргнул.

Иваизуми сжал пальцы, и Ойкава громко застонал, впиваясь ногтями в его плечи.

— Е... — попытался заговорить Ойкава, но почувствовал, что голосовые связки отказывают ему, а во рту пересохло.

Иваизуми наклонился и приблизился ухом к его губам.

— Еще, — прошептал Ойкава дрожащим голосом.

Ива-чан судорожно вздохнул. Он снова сжал пальцы, сделав паузу, когда Ойкава застонал, а затем снова продолжил растягивающие движения.

Ойкава с трудом сдерживал стоны, сотрясаясь от прикосновений Ивы-чана.

Иваизуми прошипел, а затем пошевелил рукой и вынул пальцы.

Ойкава резко вдохнул и стиснул зубы от горькой пустоты. Иваизуми потянулся за бумажником в заднем кармане. Воспользовавшись моментом, Ойкава потянул за штаны Иваизуми, стягивая их быстрее, чем Иваизуми успел достать презерватив.

Ойкава упал на колени и без колебаний взял член Иваизуми в рот. Ива-чан наконец издал стон. Его бедра подались к губам Ойкавы, и тот скользнул вниз по стволу, обводя языком гладкую головку. Затем он скользнул еще ниже, принимая Иву-чана в себя, пока горло не начало угрожающе напрягаться в знак протеста, и он втянул щеки, возвращаясь к головке.  
  
Ноги Иваизуми задрожали, и он прислонился к стене, сжав кулаки. Ойкава замурчал вокруг члена, и бедра Иваизуми тут же дернулись. Иваизуми льнул к ощущениям все ближе, пока затылок Ойкавы не уперся в стену.  
  
Ива-чан испускал измученные ворчания и стоны, пока вбивался в рот Ойкавы. Ойкава почувствовал, что лишь от стонов Ивы-чана по его собственному челну скользнуло еще больше предэякулята. Иваизуми запустил пальцы в его волосы, и Ойкава позволил своим зубам слегка коснуться его члена.  
  
Иваизуми прорычал, сжав локоны Ойкавы в кулак, а затем отстранился. Ойкава попытался последовать за ним ртом, но Иваизуми схватил его за плечо и потянул наверх. Ойкава моргнул, подняв на него глаза и поднявшись на ноги.  
  
Иваизуми покачал головой, его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а дыхание тяжело срывалось с губ.  
  
— Но... — мягко начал Ойкава, однако Иваизуми снова покачал головой и прижал его к стене:  
— Прости, — грубо и хрипло сказал он, — но я... — Иваизуми снова поднял его ногу, подхватывая под колено, а затем встретился с ним взглядом: — Не могу больше ждать.  
  
Ойкава с трудом сглотнул, когда Иваизуми поднес презерватив к губам, разрывая упаковку зубами. Он раскатал его на себе с такой плавной эффектностью, что Ойкава почувствовал, как его сердце заколотилось в груди.  
  
Иваизуми выровнялся против него, опершись свободной рукой о стену. Ойкава почувствовал, как его глаза широко распахнулись, и подумал о том, как бы приспособиться к внушительному объему Ивы-чана в этом полуоткрытом положении, когда Иваизуми протиснулся в его вход и скользнул внутрь.  
  
Они застонали в унисон. Ойкава знал себе цену и не хотел ждать, пока его тело приспособится к каждому новому дюйму. Поэтому когда Иваизуми сделал следующий толчок, Ойкава прижался к нему всем телом.  
  
ДА.  
  
Иваизуми уткнулся лицом в его шею, и Ойкава вздрогнул, почувствовав, как по телу поднимается агрессивный покалывающий жар. Он задыхался, но чувствовал себя наполненным, чувствовал, как возбуждение проносится по его конечностям.  
  
Иваизуми начал покачиваться в размеренных, медленных, но глубоких толчках, прижимая Ойкаву к стене. Ойкава дрожал от этого ощущения, хорошо чувствуя Иваизуми внутри себя из-за того, что его ноги не были раздвинуты, и это было восхитительное трение. Ойкава подумал о том, чтобы Иваизуми трахнул его сзади, и сразу же решил, что это относится к репертуару на потом.  
  
А сейчас...  
  
Иваизуми дрожал, и Ойкава подумал бы, что Иваизуми просто утомляет вес его ноги, если бы не дрожь в его спине и ногах.  
  
Ива-чан застонал ему в шею, а затем впился зубами в кожу, тут же проводя языком по оставленным вмятинам, и по коже Ойкавы поползли мурашки. Теперь он двигался быстрее, толчки были как раз такими, чтобы посылать волны удовольствия по венам Ойкавы с каждым движением.  
  
Иваизуми даже не прикасался к его члену — становилось все яснее, что Ойкава в этом не нуждается. Он чувствовал, как его бедра двигаются навстречу бедрам Иваизуми, чувствовал, как с каждым новым движением его кровь бурлит все сильнее.  
  
— Да, — выдохнул Ойкава от горячего члена внутри. — Ива-чан...  
  
Иваизуми застонал, ускорив движения бедрами. Его судорожное дыхание разносилось вздохами по коже Ойкавы. Ойкава смутно осознавал, что бормочет и выдыхает торопливые «Да». Но он не думал о своем голосе, не мог думать ни о чем, кроме удовольствия, которое неуклонно нарастало внутри него.  
  
— Ива-чан! — выдохнул он, крепко сжимая руки Иваизуми. Услышав свое имя, Ива-чан выдохнул еще раз, и его бедра задрожали, ударяясь пошлыми шлепками о кожу Ойкавы с невероятной быстротой.  
— Ойкава, — прохрипел он ему в шею.  
  
Ойкава почувствовал, как внутри него все сжалось, и он упал с высокого обрыва. Он обильно излился между ними, что удивительно для нетронутого члена. Он почувствовал, как теплая жидкость скользнула по его животу и потекла по бедру. Его стон эхом отразился от стен и сотряс грудную клетку.  
  
— Господи, — выдохнул Иваизуми.  
— Ива-чан, — тихо простонал Ойкава, обмякнув от облегчения.  
  
Иваизуми принялся вбиваться в него еще сильнее, но ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы его бедра задрожали, а дыхание сбилось. Он грубо застонал и запульсировал внутри Ойкавы, толкаясь еще несколько раз, прежде чем достигнуть оргазма и замедлить темп.  
  
Иваизуми, не отрывая лица от плеча Ойкавы, осторожно выскользнул. Ойкава вздрогнул, почувствовав, что его нога, коснувшаяся пола, вот-вот отнимется. Ива-чан уже крепко поддерживал его, чтобы он не упал.  
  
Они дышали друг против друга в течение мгновения, прежде чем медленно опуститься на пол, соскользнув по стене и упав на ковер, не в состоянии пошевелиться.  
  
Ойкава чувствовал, как тяжело вздымается и опускается его грудь. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть потолок, и почувствовал, как теплая волна удовольствия затопила его тело. Рука Ивы-чана покоилась на его животе. Ойкава почувствовал, что Иваизуми шевелится рядом с ним, и открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть в сторону.  
  
Иваизуми повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него и чмокнуть в губы. Глаза Ойкавы закрылись, и он замурлыкал от прикосновения.  
  
Иваизуми снова переместился, чтобы нависнуть над ним на четвереньках. Он раздвинул губы Ойкавы языком и проскользнул внутрь. Ойкава почувствовал, что начинает улыбаться. Иваизуми спустился ниже, проводя дорожку поцелуев от груди до живота.  
  
— Хей, Ива-чан, перестань, — игриво фыркнул Ойкава. Его кожа была слишком чувствительной к щекотке, и каждое движение губ заставляло его непроизвольно вздрагивать.  
— М-м-м, — промурлыкал Иваизуми, влажно целуя его в пресс.  
  
Ойкава не мог отвести взгляд от этого зрелища, приоткрыв рот.  
  
— Ива-чан... — моргнул он, не зная, что хочет сказать. Иваизуми выдохнул на его кожу, и его рот слегка приоткрылся, как будто он пытался почувствовать его запах.  
— Ты так хорошо пахнешь, — пробормотал Ива-чан, даже не обращаясь конкретно к нему.  
  
Ойкава почувствовал, что краснеет. Иваизуми спустился до его бедер, влажно скользнув ртом по наполовину твердому члену.  
  
Ойкава ахнул, а его бедра подпрыгнули от пола, когда Ива-чан взял его в рот. Ойкава тяжело дышал, широко раскрыв глаза, когда его охватило обволакивающее тепло. Поскольку он не был полностью тверд, Иваизуми посасывал более податливую кожу и разгонял кровь по всей длине.  
  
Руки Ойкавы дрожали, а голова все еще кружилась от предыдущего оргазма.  
  
— Ива-чан! — прошипел он срывающимся голосом.  
  
Иваизуми поднял глаза, все еще держа его член между губами. Ойкава смутно подумал, что если он и близок к обмороку, то сейчас как раз самый подходящий момент. Ива-чан отстранился и снова встал на четвереньки, сближая их лица. Ойкава выдохнул, и его бедра снова опустились на пол. Иваизуми моргнул, качая головой.  
  
— Извини, — хрипло сказал он, и вот тогда Ойкава наконец-то смог заметить — его глаза остановились на бедрах Иваизуми и расширились от осознания того, что тот все еще тверд как камень. Ива-чан быстро поцеловал его в губы и снова спустился. Он едва не мурылкал, когда заговорил снова: — Я все еще не насытился тобой...  
  
Ойкава не успел сделать ничего, кроме дрожащего вздоха, прежде чем рот Иваизуми снова обхватил его член. Ойкава жалобно застонал, его ноги дрожали и извивались. Он чувствовал, как твердеет во рту Ивы-чана, чувствовал, как возбуждение снова расползается по конечностям. Это была атака удовольствием, с которой его тело не могло справиться правильно. Это было так хорошо, почти слишком хорошо. Пальцы Ойкавы без устали сжимали и разжимали ковер.  
  
Когда Иваизуми наконец отстранился от теперь уже полностью возбужденного члена, Ойкава не был уверен, что испытывает, — облегчение или разочарование?  
  
Язык Иваизуми скользнул по его входу прежде, чем Ойкава успел осознать это. Ойкава пискнул, дернув бедрами и отстранившись от лица Ивы-чана, но тот прижал его бедра к полу обеими руками, снова скользя языком. Ойкава застонал, отвернулся и впился ногтями в ковер.  
  
Ива-чан проник языком внутрь, и Ойкава почувствовал, как его ступня ударилась о пол. Его визгливый стон царапнул горло, оставляя после себя слабый след боли. И если бы не чудовищно сильные руки Ивы-чана, прижимавшие его к полу, Ойкава был абсолютно уверен, что сейчас бы он уже скользил по всей квартире.  
  
Он хотел большего, чувствуя, как предэякулят скользит по животу, когда его член уперся в пресс. Ойкава заскулил.  
  
Он почувствовал, как одна из рук Иваизуми оторвалась от его бедер, и услышал знакомый щелчок. Его глаза распахнулись, когда он осознал, что это было. Иваизуми поставил тюбик смазки обратно на пол.  
  
Глаза Ойкавы уже не могли стать шире, когда Иваизуми приподнялся на локте. Он слегка прижал пальцы к его входу, подняв глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Ойкава догадывался, что выглядит таким же возбужденным, как и испуганным. Иваизуми лишь моргнул.  
  
Он ввел два пальца внутрь, и Ойкава всхлипнул. Его спина выгнулась мостиком над полом, когда он зашипел. Его ноги дрожали, а пальцы ног скрючились от чрезмерной чувствительности. По коже ползали мурашки, и Ойкава едва не плакал от этого ощущения. Это было так приятно, что причиняло боль. Еще немного и его бедра вот-вот выйдут из-под контроля, чтобы попытаться избежать слишком приятных прикосновений. Он прикусил губу, когда другая рука Иваизуми скользнула вверх по его боку, а ладонь по груди.  
  
Как только Иваизуми ввел пальцы до костяшек и сжал их внутри Ойкавы, он ущипнул его за сосок повернул. Сильно.  
  
Удовольствие пронзило его тело яркой вспышкой, однако боль от пальцев Иваизуми заземлила его, посылая волочащийся трепет вниз по спине. Слишком высокий визг Ойкавы перерос в хриплый стон. Его бедра оторвались от ковра и крепко прижались к пальцам Ивы-чана.  
  
Иваизуми снова сжал пальцы на соске, на этот раз проводя ногтями по коже.  
  
Ойкава застонал. Вспышки удовольствия опалили веки от легкого покалывания боли. Это каким-то образом уравновешивало его, каким-то образом превращало удовольствие в приторную потребность, а не в раздражение от проникновения.  
  
Ойкава услышал собственный всхлип прежде, чем успел сдержать его, и почувствовал, что отчаянно толкается навстречу Иве-чану. Иваизуми пошевелился, и как только Ойкава открыл глаза, уже готовый умолять, Иваизуми взял его член в рот.  
  
Ойкава застонал, глубоко толкаясь в горячий рот и дергаясь от того, что это движение сделало с его внутренностями, когда пальцы Иваизуми снова сжались. Он схватил Иву-чана за волосы. Его выражение лица становилось все более отчаянным, но ему было все равно. Ему нужно было больше.  
  
— Ива-чан... — выдохнул он.  
— М-м, — промурлыкал тот, обводя языком головку его члена.  
  
Бедра Ойкавы резко дернулись вверх, и плечи Иваизуми напряглись, когда тот попытался не задохнуться от внезапной глубины. Ойкава попытался извиниться, но во рту пересохло, и слова не шли.  
  
Иваизуми втянул щеки, ускоряя движения. Ойкава вскрикнул от удовольствия, сильнее прижимаясь бедрами к руке Иваизуми. Больше. Глубже. Сильнее.  
  
Его вздох прозвучал сдавленно:  
  
— Ива-чан, пожалуйста, — он знал, что это звучит как мольба, но в этот момент он определенно не был выше этого. Он был готов умолять: — Ты нужен мне.  
  
Иваизуми замер и оторвал губы от члена Ойкавы, слегка царапая зубами кожу. Ойкава вздрогнул, когда увидел его глаза. Ива-чан выглядел таким решительным, таким... горячим, полностью пропитанным Ойкавой, что тот почувствовал, как его член дернулся только от выражения его лица.  
  
Иваизуми протянул руку, подбирая с пола бумажник, и достал еще один презерватив. Он снова надел его с той же тревожащей ловкостью, а затем двинулся навстречу Ойкаве, прижимая их бедра друг к другу.  
  
Ойкава почувствовал, как его сердце нервно забилось быстрее. Иваизуми скользнул губами по его подбородку, закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Он мягко поцеловал его в губы и открыл глаза, посмотрев на наго голодным взглядом.  
  
Ойкава моргнул и облизал губы, его бедра рассеянно приподнялись для Ивы-чана.  
  
Иваизуми подвинулся к нему вплотную, не прерывая зрительный контакт, и издал что-то похожее на смешок.  
  
— Боже, — тихо сказал он, покачав головой с легким удивлением. — Я скучал по тебе, — выдохнул он и вошел в него одним плавным толчком, прикусив губу от охватившего его жара. Он вздрогнул над Ойкавой и почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул в ответ.  
  
Иваизуми прижался губами к его волосам и медленно вдохнул, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Ойкава задыхался, липкий от удовольствия и желания, и это было прекрасно — это было именно то, что Иваизуми хотел услышать.  
  
Он двигался медленно, приноравливаясь к дыханию Ойкавы и медленно набирая обороты, наслаждаясь его отчаянными стонами.  
  
Иваизуми лишь наполовину сдерживался: каждый толчок, каждая заминка в дыхании Ойкавы грозились вырвать стон из его горла.  
  
Иваизуми запустил пальцы в его волосы, скользнув другой рукой вниз и крепко обхватив его длину. Предэякулят сделал скольжение легким, заставляя их обоих стонать, когда Ойкава подался бедрами вверх, против движения.  
  
— Ах, Ива-чан... Да... Быстрее, — тихо бормотал Ойкава.  
  
Иваизуми подчинился. На самом деле ему нравилось, когда Ойкава направлял его, потому что тогда он не чувствовал себя эгоистом. Он заставил свои бедра двигаться быстрее, и Ойкава удивленно застонал.  
  
Иваизуми начало трясти. Он уже начал всерьез подумывать о том, чтобы замедлиться ради себя же самого, когда услышал предательскую череду «Да», от Ойкавы, глаза которого закрылись, а бедра приподнялись, чтобы встречать каждый толчок с максимальной глубиной.  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, как его кровь закипает, а ноги напрягаются в предвкушении. Ойкава приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ива-чан... — выдохнул он, проводя руками по его волосам и лицу, притягивая в поцелуй. Иваизуми что-то промурлыкал, прижимаясь к теплому рту. Бедра Ойкавы судорожно задрожали, и он застонал, прижимаясь к Иваизуми и изливаясь ему в руку.  
  
Иваизуми застонал и отпустил все напряжение в мышцах, позволив бедрам двигаться в естественном ритме. Теперь ему не нужно было сдерживаться изо всех сил. Он уткнулся лицом в шею Ойкавы, сосредоточившись на его запахе и на том, как он всхлипывал, сжимая его плечи.  
  
— Ива-чан... Как же хорошо...  
  
Иваизуми прикусил его кожу, чтобы сдержать стон, и кончил, сжимая кулак в его волосах.  
  
Иваизуми на мгновение задержал дыхание, пытаясь сориентироваться. Голова закружилась, а перед глазами вспыхнули пятна. Он не был уверен, что это значит, но не возражал, — он чувствовал себя так тяжело и так прекрасно.  
  
Он мягко выскользнул из Ойкавы, но не слишком медленно, потому что ненавидел то, как лицо Ойкавы всегда морщилось во время этого процесса. Он перекатился через него и рухнул рядом, тяжело дыша в ковер. Его рука мертвым грузом лежала на груди Ойкавы.

Наконец он заговорил:

— Я полностью выжат.

Воцарилось молчание, а затем Ойкава рассмеялся высоким клокочущим смехом. 

— Надеюсь на это. Не думаю, что смогу двигаться.

Иваизуми усмехнулся в ковер, а затем перекатился, пытаясь встать. 

— Все в порядке, — сказал он, — помогу тебе.

Иваизуми удалось поднять Ойкаву с пола, но тот совсем не помогал ему, бесстыдно повиснув на его плечах, едва переставляя ноги.

Иваизуми уложил его на кровать и вернулся в гостиную. Ойкава уставился на дверной проем, щурясь от яркого света. Иваизуми чем-то шуршал, перебирал одежду и делал еще что-то, неразличимое по звуку. Сердце Ойкавы снова учащенно забилось.

Он хотел попросить Иву-чана не уходить, надеялся, что тот останется с ним, в тепле, в этой постели. Ойкава заморгал от беспокойства, но не смог заставить себя произнести ни слова. Услышав, как Ива-чан собирает ремни и одежду, он запаниковал — по-настоящему забеспокоился. Неужели он не может остаться хотя бы на ночь?

Но тут Ива-чан вошел в дверь спальни, все еще полностью обнаженный, но с кучей одежды в руках. Он бросил её на пол и откинул край одеяла.

— Подвинься немного, м? — пожурил он, просовывая ногу под одеяло.

Глаза Ойкавы расширились, когда он отполз в сторонку, наблюдая за Иваизуми наполовину с шоком, наполовину с расслабленным счастьем.

— Боже, как тебя... много, — размышлял Ива-чан, в основном про себя. — Такой высокий. Такой долговязый, — затем он повернулся к Ойкаве и поднял левую руку.

Ойкава моргнул.

Ива-чан красноречиво посмотрел на него, словно он ужасно медлит. Но все в порядке, потому что Ойкава действительно колебался.

— Ты... То есть... Ладно, все в порядке, — Иваизуми опустил руку, и Ойкава почувствовал себя _идиотом_. Он покачал головой и нырнул под руку Ива-чана, прежде чем тот успел снова ее уронить. Устроив голову на его груди, как и в первый раз, Ойкава _улыбнулся_. Иваизуми медленно опустил руку и обнял его за плечи.

Ойкава поднял глаза — лицо Иваизуми было красным и напряженным. _Измученный_. Он выглядел измученным.

Ойкава уткнулся носом ему в грудь: 

— Ива-чан, ты такой красивый...

Иваизуми кашлянул, неловко перекладывая ноги.

— Ты... Ты тоже.

Ойкава удивленно приподнялся: 

— Ты принял комплимент и не оскорбил меня? Кто ты и куда дел Иву-чана?

Иваизуми притянул его обратно к груди.

— Заткнись, ты портишь момент.

Ойкава улыбнулся, зарывшись в грудь Иваизуми. Кое о чем поразмыслив, он решил, что должен признаться:

— Хм... Ива-чан?  
— Да? — сонно отозвался тот: его глаза уже были закрыты.  
— Мне пришлось отдать твое пальто в химчистку... — Ойкава снова приподнялся и посмотрел на Иваизуми. — И не потому, что оно воняло, мне действительно нравится, как ты пахнешь, просто... — Ойкава почувствовал, что его лицо начинает краснеть. Иваизуми открыл глаза:   
— Я не возражаю, но... в чем дело?

Ойкава отвел взгляд от его лица. 

— Ну... в ту ночь ты видел, как я уходил с Кагеямой... — Ойкава почувствовал, как пальцы Иваизуми дернулись. — Но я не смог... — быстро продолжил он, после чего последовало долгое молчание. — Я не смог, вернулся домой и почувствовал твой запах... — Ойкава нервно моргал, чувствуя, что его лицо горит. _Господи, почему он это говорит, это ужасная идея, как он вообще мог..._ — И я, — прервал свои мысли Ойкава и зажмурился, — я вроде как... кончил на него...

Ойкава приоткрыл один глаз: Ива-чан уставилась на него, а затем моргнул. Ойкава почувствовал, как его сердце учащенно забилось — или замедлилось? Это должно прекратиться, а он должен умереть.

Иваизуми закашлялся, прикрыл рот рукой и крепко зажмурился. В конце концов он не смог сдержаться, и Ойкава мог поклясться, что никогда не слышал, чтобы Ива-чан хохотал хотя бы на четверть так же сильно, как сегодня.


	7. Conquering the Morning After

Иваизуми моргнул, просыпаясь. Его мозг принялся быстро анализировать ситуацию, вспоминая, где он находится. Не то чтобы он действительно нуждался в глубокой умственной обработке: прекрасным напоминанием служил Ойкава, растянувшийся на левой стороне кровати. Его длинные конечности были повсюду, а грудь размеренно вздымалась и опускалась от дыхания.  
  
Иваизуми ворчал себе под нос, пытаясь выползти из кровати, не разбудив при этом своего соседа. Выпутавшись из его конечностей и простыней, он наклонился, чтобы натянуть боксеры, потому что независимо от того, что они делали прошлой ночью, было бы странно расхаживать по чужой квартире голым.  
  
Он мысленно определил это нижнее белье как боксеры, но ведь это были боксеры-брифы, не так ли? Они обтягивали его ноги и задницу. Иваизуми нахмурился, осматривая себя. Неужели вчера он бессознательно надел красивое нижнее белье, потому что знал, что увидит Ойкаву?  
  
Иваизуми вдруг перестал доверять своему подсознанию. Это определенно был заговор против него.  
  
Он прошел по ковру, тихо отворил и прикрыл за собой дверь, поднимая голову, чтобы оглядеть квартиру. Ему показалось, что он помнит, где находится ванн...  
  
Иваизуми застыл на месте. На диване сидел мужчина — крупный мужчина — с растрепанными черными волосами и бровями, которые поднимались все выше и выше.  
  
— О-охохо, — прогремел его низкий голос, уголок губ скользнул вверх, а золотистые глаза засияли.  
  
Иваизуми был действительно рад, что додумался надеть боксеры. Он лишь моргнул, слегка приоткрыв рот, все еще ошеломленный. Он не мог не отметить, что этот мужчина был почти так же ослепительно привлекателен, как и Ойкава, хотя в совершенно другом смысле.  
  
— Так значит, это ты агрессивно доминируешь над Ойкавой, — снова заговорил он. Глаза Иваизуми расширились, но тот продолжил, щелкнув языком и подмигнув: — Неплохо.  
  
Иваизуми указал налево.  
  
— Мне нужно... — начал он, произнося слово «Ванная» едва не шепотом. Он не мог пошевелить губами.  
— Конечно, конечно, — кивнул мужчина, все еще ухмыляясь.  
  
Иваизуми отступил, понимая, как все это выглядит, но ему было все равно.  
  
Воспользовавшись ванной, Иваизуми отчаянно сполоснул лицо водой. Он вспоминал каждый разговор с Ойкавой (их было меньше, чем ему хотелось бы, учитывая количество секса), и не мог вспомнить ни единого намека на «Сосед по комнате». Он думал о его квартире, комнатах, вещах, но никаких признаков присутствия кого-либо, кроме самого Напыщенного Неряхи не было. Никакой дополнительной комнаты для другого жильца.  
  
В середине этого мыслительного процесса Иваизуми услышал из гостиной скулящий голос Ойкавы:  
  
— Куро-о-о...  
  
Значит, его зовут Куроо.  
  
— Почему ты зде-есь? — хныкал Ойкава, однако в его голосе не было ни капли огорчения. Иваизуми даже не был уверен, был ли он хотя бы немного смущен.  
— В последнее время у меня не было хорошего приступа вуайеризма.*  
  
Раздался звук бросания чего-то. Затем снова. Ойкава вскрикнул.  
  
Иваизуми вышел из ванной и увидел, как они тянут за противоположные концы диванной подушки. Они оба оглянулись, чтобы улыбнуться ему. Боже, это было настоящее словарное определение понятию «Нервировать».  
  
— Я вижу, ты познакомился с Куроо, Ива-чан, — весело проворковал Ойкава, одетый только в зеленые боксеры. — Мне очень жаль.  
— Эй, это как-то подло, Ойкава, — сказал Куроо, переводя на него взгляд и прикладывая руку к груди, выпятив ее вперед: — Я добрый и нежный человек, и ты должны быть счастлив, что я твой первый друг, которого он встретил!  
  
Ойкава невозмутимо моргнул, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
  
— Я бы предпочел Кенму.  
  
Куроо зажал рот рукой:  
  
— Меня предали!  
  
Ойкава уронил подушку, пожал плечами и двинулся в сторону кухни с яркой улыбкой, адресованной Иваизуми. Иваизуми был слегка зол: почему он выглядит так великолепно с утра?  
  
— Кто-нибудь из вас хочет чаю? Кофе? — спросил Ойкава, открывая шкаф.  
— Черный кофе, пожалуйста, — одновременно ответили Иваизуми и Куроо. Все трое замерли и посмотрели друг на друга.  
  
Куроо уставился на Ойкаву:  
  
— Ой, Ойкава. У тебя есть черноволосый красавчик, который пьет черный кофе, и ты позволяешь ему быть сверху? — Куроо положил подбородок на костяшки пальцев и усмехнулся. — Я и не знал, что ты хочешь возродить нашу связь.  
  
Глаза Иваизуми расширились. Боже милостивый, неужели эти двое спали друг с другом? Эта пара создана самим Богом? Или, вернее сказать, Сатаной?  
  
Ойкава скорчил такое лицо, словно только что лизнул подошву ботинка.  
  
— Зачем мне возрождать связь с кем-то, кто не может даже покорить свою прическу, не говоря уже о моей заднице?  
  
Куроо хмуро посмотрел на свою челку, и Иваизуми чуть не поперхнулся.  
  
Куроо смотрел сквозь свои волосы, а Иваизуми приходил в себя, почти задыхаясь от внезапного смеха, когда Ойкава подпрыгнул, резко вскрикнув и указывая на Куроо:  
  
— Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что я снизу?!  
  
Куроо ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Обычно ты падаешь на диван. А после ночи с ним ты садишься весь такой аккуратный.  
  
Ойкава нахмурился, наливая воду в кофейник.  
  
— Ты жуткий.  
— О, конечно, — фыркнул Куроо, — винишь меня за наблюдательность, когда сам практически ясновидящий.  
  
Иваизуми постучал себя по подбородку:  
  
— Это правда. Ты видишь моих коллег насквозь.  
— Это не потому, что я умный, а потому, что Ива-чан невнимательный!  
  
Иваизуми нахмурился, но спорить не стал, потому что Ойкава был прав.  
  
— За исключением постели, — улыбнулся тот и подмигнул ему. — В постели ты очень наблюдателен.  
  
Иваизуми закрыл лицо рукой — частично от раздражения, частично из-за того, что по его щекам поползло тепло. Он вдруг осознал, что стоит перед совершенно незнакомым человеком едва ли не голый. Он замер, чувствуя, как горят его уши и шея. Он знал, что рано просыпается по утрам, но черт...  
  
— Я, м-м-м... — начал он, опуская руку и указывая в сторону спальни. Ойкава повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Я думаю, мне стоит надеть штаны...  
— Ну, не ради меня точно, — сказал Куроо, скользнув глазами по его прессу. — Ты хорошо сложен, — он откинулся на спинку дивана с ухмылкой: — Еще один спортсмен, я полагаю.  
— Да, тому виной колледж, — ответил Иваизуми, прерывая зрительный контакт. Сейчас он просто часто бывал в спортзале.  
— О, — оживился Куроо, поднимая брови, — что за спорт?  
— Волейбол? — почему это прозвучало как вопрос... Ойкава как раз насыпал сахар в свою кружку, когда стукнул кулаками по стойке:  
— Ива-чан тоже играл в волейбол?!  
  
Ах да, они с Сугой говорили, что были сеттерами в школе.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Иваизуми, — я играл на позиции доигровщика.  
— О-о-о, — проворковал Ойкава, широко раскрыв глаза, — мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы рядом был кто-то вроде Ивы-чана.  
  
Иваизуми моргнул, а Куроо прищелкнул языком:  
  
— Разве я был недостаточно хорош для тебя?  
  
Ойкава нахмурился, выходя из кухни с кофе.  
  
— Ты все время сравнивал меня с Кенмой и бесил.  
  
Куроо взял свой кофе и вздохнул:  
  
— Да, Кенме действительно следовало продолжать играть в колледже.  
  
Ойкава что-то промурлыкал в знак согласия и подошел к Иваизуми, чтобы подать ему кофе.  
  
— Хм, — сказал он, потянувшись, чтобы принять кружку, — штаны.  
  
Ойкава моргнул, а затем широко улыбнулся:  
  
— Если хочешь, можешь взять мои. Ива-чан ниже меня, так что они все должны подойти.  
  
Иваизуми хмуро посмотрел на него.  
  
— Они во втором ящике комода,— сказал Ойкава, указывая на комнату.  
  
Иваизуми прошел в спальню и вытащил пижамные штаны из комода Ойкавы. Они были немного длинноваты, но лучше чем ничего.  
  
Когда он снова вышел, Куроо театрально прикрыл глаза тыльной стороной ладони:  
  
— Штаны с завязками и торс без рубашки? О-о-о, мне не следовало быть здесь. Сплошные моэ** и сексуальность.  
— Не называй 3D людей моэ, Куроо, — пожурил его Ойкава, потягивая кофе. Куроо бросил на него взгляд:  
— Моэ — это термин для любого фетиша, Ойкава.  
— Ты слишком часто бываешь рядом с Кенмой.  
— Нереально часто! — объявил Куроо.  
  
Иваизуми уселся рядом с Ойкавой, и тот наклонился вперед, чтобы взять чашку со стола и вручить ему. Иваизуми едва заметно улыбнулся и с благодарностью принял ее.  
  
— Я удивлен, что ты встал так рано в выходные, Ойкава, — небрежно заметил Куроо, прежде чем сделать глоток кофе.  
— Я просто услышал, как ты приставал к Иве-чану, — объяснил тот.  
— Не могу поверить, что мой голос разбудил тебя. Учитывая, как крепко ты спишь.  
  
Ойкава вздохнул и пожал плечами:  
  
— Это как женщины реагируют на плач ребенка, только я реагирую на ворчание гея.  
  
Губы Иваизуми дернулись вверх.  
  
— И вообще, зачем ты здесь, — снова спросил Ойкава, а затем ткнул в него пальцем, — и не говори «Вуайеризм», я тебя ударю.  
— Страшно, — решительно ответил Куроо.  
— И расскажу Кенме, — поправил себя Ойкава, и Куроо нахмурился:  
— Если бы Кенме не нравилось, какой я придурок, он бы не был со мной.  
  
Ойкава пристально посмотрел на него сквозь поднимающийся от кофе пар:  
  
— Я в этом не уверен.  
— Но что еще важнее, — продолжал Куроо, не обращая внимания на замечание Ойкавы, — я здесь, потому что Кенма сам велел мне прийти к тебе.  
  
Ойкава склонил голову набок, и его волосы подпрыгнули. Губы Иваизуми сжались. Серьезно, как можно просыпаться и выглядеть так?  
  
— Кенма сказал, что ты, вероятно, оторвешься в эти выходные. Так что сегодня утром ты должен был либо праздновать, либо погрязнуть в страданиях.  
  
Иваизуми бросил заинтересованный взгляд на Ойкаву и заметил, что его лицо порозовело.  
  
— Он велел мне притащить тебя к нам, если ты в депрессии, но, — поднял свою чашку Куроо и подмигнул Иваизуми, — по-видимому, ты в норме.  
  
Иваизуми полностью развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Ойкаву, лицо которого расплылось в слишком широкой улыбке.  
  
— Как бы то ни было, — продолжил Куроо, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы поставить свою пустую кружку на стол и подняться с дивана, — оставлю вас двоих наедине. Если только вы, ребята, на самом деле не хотите, чтобы я посмотрел. В этом случае, — пожал плечами Куроо и качнул головой, — я не откажу в помощи.  
— Убирайся, — фыркнул Ойкава, указывая на дверь. Куроо поднял руки и направился к выходу:  
— Все, ухожу-ухожу.  
  
Когда Куроо вышел, Ойкава повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Иваизуми:  
  
— Прости, — пробормотал он с извиняющейся улыбкой.  
— А, все в порядке, — сказал Иваизуми, — это было неожиданно, но он, кажется, неплохой парень.  
— Он грязный извращенец, — фыркнул Ойкава, и Иваизуми пожал плечами:  
— Это не так уж и плохо, не так ли?  
  
Ойкава рассмеялся:  
  
— Полагаю. В любом случае, я не могу сказать много.  
  
Иваизуми осмелился усмехнуться:  
  
— О, это точно.  
— Эй! — проскулил Ойкава, легонько шлепнув его по руке.  
— Ты сам это сказал! — пока Ойкава улыбался в свой кофе с молоком, Иваизуми откашлялся и постарался, чтобы его слова не прозвучали слишком вызывающе: — Так... вы двое встречались?  
  
Ойкава снова повернулся к нему со своим «Лизнул-подошву» лицом.  
  
— Что? — спросил Иваизуми, защищаясь: — Вы двое сказали это.  
  
Ойкава яростно замотал головой.  
  
— Мы никогда не встречались...  
  
О.  
  
— Мы занимались сексом всего несколько раз, — продолжил Ойкава, — потому что были молоды и глупы. Но это было... Вау, это было... так давно. Примерно начало учебы в колледже.  
  
О.  
  
Ойкава пожал плечами, продолжая говорить:  
  
— Но с тех пор прошла целая жизнь. Мы были хорошими друзьями, но не более. К тому же он давно был влюблен в своего друга детства, хотя ему потребовалось почти двадцать лет, чтобы осознать это.  
— В Кенму? — спросил Иваизуми, и тот кивнул:  
— Да. Они вместе... уже четыре года? Или пять? — Ойкава зажмурился. — Они вели себя как пара, даже когда не были ей... Но мне трудно вспомнить.  
— Как мило, — сказал Иваизуми, — быть со своим другом детства.  
  
Ойкава моргнул, глядя на него, а затем тепло улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, — согласился он. — Я знал, что Ива-чан романтик.  
— Заткнись, — немедленно отозвался Иваизуми.  
— О, — сказал Ойкава, подпрыгивая на стуле, — хочешь еще кофе?  
— Пожалуйста, — кивнул Иваизуми и протянул ему кружку.  
  
Ойкава прошёл на кухню, чтобы налить Иве-чану еще одну чашку кофе. Он, конечно, не ожидал, что Куроо будет здесь, но Ива-чан, казалось, не слишком беспокоился.  
  
Он суетился на кухне, мурлыкая себе под нос и покачивая головой. Он был рад, что Ива-чан согласился остаться хотя бы на кофе: он думал, что тот сбежит из квартиры или попытается снова отмахнуться от него. Гостиная была почти полностью видна из кухни, и расслабленная фигура Ивы-чана на диване Ойкавы была в пределах видимости. _Он ему нравится._  
  
Ойкава вернулся и протянул ему кружку.  
  
— Спасибо, — ласково сказал Ива-чан. _Он ему нравится._  
  
Ойкава осторожно сел — черт бы тебя побрал, Куроо, — а затем перебросил ноги через колени Ива-чана.  
  
_Он ему нравится._  
  
Было так приятно осознавать это. Ива-чан поднял свободную руку и без раздумий положил ее на колено Ойкавы, поднося кружку к губам и осторожно отхлебывая. Ойкава наблюдал за ним, вероятно, слишком пристально — глаза скользили по его челюсти и горлу, наблюдая за дернувшимся кадыком, когда Ива-чан глотнул. Затем Ива-чан поджал губы, делая глубокий вдох, как будто собирался что-то сказать.  
  
Ойкава вдруг занервничал. Но нет. От него больше не отмахнутся. Он не позволит Иве-чану снова рассердиться и сбежать. Он не позволит ему притворяться, что нет никаких чувств...  
  
— Итак, — хрипло начал Ива-чан, прерывая его размышления, — ты в порядке?  
  
Ойкава по-совиному моргнул:  
  
— Что?  
  
Ива-чан прищурился:  
  
— Прошлой ночью... Я имею в виду, я был довольно... — его глаза метнулись в сторону, а щеки вспыхнули. — Ты в порядке? — повторил он.  
  
Ойкава не мог не улыбнуться:  
  
— О да, я в порядке.  
  
Ива-чан наконец выдохнул, как будто до этого задерживал дыхание.  
  
— Слава Богу. Я действительно волновался.  
  
Ойкава склонил голову набок:  
  
— В самом деле?  
— Конечно, — сказал Ива-чан, метнув взгляд в его сторону, — я не хотел причинить тебе боль.  
  
Глаза Ойкавы наполовину закрылись, а голос понизился:  
  
— Ты очень хорошо обо мне позаботился. Как всегда.  
  
Иваизуми кашлянул. Такой странный человек — Ива-чан. Способный без колебаний творить прямо-таки порочные и грязные вещи в постели и краснеть, как сумасшедший, как только об этом упоминается в разговоре. Ива-чан сделал еще один медленный глоток кофе.  
  
— Как спалось? — спросил Ойкава, в основном, чтобы услышать его голос. Иваизуми чуть не фыркнул:  
— Как мертвец.  
  
Ойкава усмехнулся, а затем снова уставился на его профиль. Он хотел попросить его остаться. Он хотел проводить с ним больше времени, но боялся, что ему скажут «Нет», боялся реакции Ивы-чана, боялся говорить об этом...  
  
— Эм... — начал он. Эм. Гениально. — Тебе сегодня на работу? — деликатно спросил Ойкава. Он знал, что Ива-чан — трудоголик, и не упустит случая заглянуть на работу по выходным. Ива-чан покачал головой:  
— Нет, на этой неделе нет причин.  
  
Ойкава закусил губу. Ладно. Теперь он зашел слишком далеко, чтобы отступать:  
  
— А у тебя были какие-нибудь планы на сегодня? — его сердце билось слишком быстро. Будь он человеком послабее, он бы уже уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
— Нет.  
  
Ойкава нахмурился. Ну конечно, Ива-чан же не мог просто облегчить ему задачу. С другой стороны, он, вероятно, самый слепой человек, которого он когда-либо встречал. Он до сих пор не видит, что пытается сделать Ойкава. Его сердце стучало в груди, как барабан. Он перекинул ногу через Иву-чана и уселся ему на колени. Иваизуми проследил за его движением, положив свободную руку ему на бедро.  
  
Ойкава все еще боролся со своим бешеным сердцебиением и горящими щеками.  
  
— Хочешь сходить куда-нибудь? — спросил он, чувствуя, что это, возможно, был самый волнительный вопрос, который когда-либо слетал с его губ. Ива-чан взглянул на него, отставив кружку на столик рядом и положив обе руки ему на бедра.  
— Конечно, — ответил он, глядя ему в глаза. Ойкава чуть не упал в обморок, маскируя свое облегчение улыбкой:  
— Ура, Ива-чан! Чем ты хочешь заняться?  
  
Пальцы Ивы-чана погладили бедра Ойкавы, когда он задумчиво сжал губы. Это было почти щекотно.  
  
— На самом деле у меня нет никаких предпочтений, — снова перевел он взгляд на Ойкаву. — У тебя есть что-то на уме?  
  
Пальцы Ивы-чана обжигали его кожу. Ойкава смущенно ощущал каждый сантиметр своего тела против Иваизуми.  
  
— Ах, не особенно... Мы наверняка могли бы где-нибудь поесть...  
  
Ива-чан кивнул, когда рядом с ним завибрировал телефон Ойкавы. Ойкава схватил его и еще сильнее прижался к бедрам Иваизуми. Он постучал по телефону, пролистывая пару сообщений от Куроо и Кенмы, несколько ненужных писем, и... Ох. Интересно.  
  
— М? Ты выглядишь счастливым, — промурлыкал Ива-чан. Ойкава позволил своей улыбке стать шире.  
— Мужская волейбольная команда моей альма-матер преуспевает. Сегодня и завтра у них турнир.  
— О, — сказал Иваизуми, поглаживая его бедра и поясницу. — Хочешь, сходим на игру вместе?  
  
Ойкава удивленно поднял глаза:  
  
— Правда?  
— Да, — кивнул Ива-чан. — Звучит неплохо. Лучше, чем кино или прочая чушь. — Он помолчал, а затем добавил: — К тому же это довольно занятно. Мы оба были волейболистами.  
— Как романтично, — повторил Ойкава, и Ива-чан откинул голову на спинку дивана.  
— Заткнись, Мусоркава, — затем он внезапно поднял голову: — Кстати, о мусоре, в твоей квартире полный бардак. Ты вообще умеешь складывать белье?  
— А-агх, — простонал Ойкава, откладывая телефон в сторону. — Складывать белье — это ужасно. Особенно сворачивание носков. Я готов заплатить обезьяне, чтобы она подобрала мне все пары.  
— Ну, даже обезьяна справилась бы с уборкой лучше, чем ты, — фыркнул Ива-чан, осматриваясь по сторонам.  
— Злой! — с улыбкой сказал Ойкава, хлопнув его по груди. После небольшой паузы его улыбка стала шире. Ива-чан собирался провести с ним весь день. Он едва мог в это поверить. — Так мы сначала поедим, а потом пойдем на игру? — спросил он дрожащим голосом.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Ива-чан, и сердце Ойкавы на мгновение остановилось, прежде чем он продолжил: — Мы заедем ко мне, я переоденусь, а потом мы поедим и пойдем на игру.  
— А, хорошая мысль, — вздохнув, сказал Ойкава. — Ты напугал меня на секунду, Ива-чан.  
  
Ива-чан нахмурился, глядя на него:  
  
— Чем?  
  
Бровь Ойкавы дернулась.  
  
— Ничем, — выпалил он, махнув рукой в воздухе, а затем машинально наклонился и поцеловал Иву-чана в лоб.  
  
Ива-чан уставился на него, и Ойкава внезапно запаниковал, подумав, не совершил ли он ошибку. Его щеки порозовели, и Ива-чан наклонился вперед, легко поцеловав его в губы.  
  
Ойкава замер, чувствуя, что все его конечности застыли, а кровь вскипела. Ива-чан отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты кладешь в кофе столько сахара, что я чувствую его вкус на твоих губах.  
— Ива-чан любит горькое, это отвратительно.  
— Такими темпами ты заболеешь диабетом.  
— Ой, Ива-чан беспокоится о моем здоровье, так мило.  
  
Ива-чан щелкнул пальцами по его лбу, и Ойкава показал ему язык.  
  
« _Он нравится мне_ », — снова подумал Ойкава, — « _очень нравится_ ».  
  


* * *

  
Ива-чан снова надел вчерашнюю одежду.  
  
— Э-э, это довольно мерзко, — сказал он, глядя на себя. Ойкава хитро ухмыльнулся:  
— Не волнуйся, я здесь, чтобы совершить с тобой позорную прогулку.  
  
Ива-чан бросил на него злобный взгляд, а затем натянул пальто и хохотнул.  
  
— А? Над чем ты смеешься? — спросил Ойкава.  
  
Ива-чан обратил свое внимание на Ойкаву с самой широкой ухмылкой, которую Ойкава когда-либо видел на нем:  
  
— Просто подумал, как чисто пахнет мое пальто, а потом вспомнил почему, — рассмеялся Иваизуми. Ойкава порозовел и с размаху ударил его по плечу:  
— Я сказал тебе правду, не смейся надо мной!  
  
Ива-чан повернулся к нему. Его глаза все еще блестели.  
  
— Мне кажется, кончать на пальто постепенно становится привычкой.  
— Замолчи! — завопил Ойкава, снова замахиваясь.  
— Ладно-ладно, — сдался Иваизуми, открывая дверь.  
— Вчера вечером ты взял такси, да? — спросил Ойкава, выходя в дверь и запирая ее за собой.  
— Да... — ответил Ива-чан. — Вообще-то у меня нет своей машины.  
— Я могу отвезти нас сегодня, — весело предложил Ойкава. Ива-чан посмотрел на него, и что-то непонятное промелькнуло в его глазах. Ойкава склонил голову набок. — Или это не годится?  
  
Ива-чан, казалось, что-то обдумывал, глядя в сторону.  
  
— Э-э... Нет, все нормально.  
  
Ойкава нахмурился, но больше ничего не спросил. Оказавшись в своей квартире, Ива-чан повернулась к нему:  
  
— Ничего, если я быстро приму душ?  
— Конечно, — ответил Ойкава, а затем с ухмылкой добавил: — Хочешь, я присоединюсь к тебе?  
  
Ива-чан посмотрел на него с более серьезным выражением лица, чем ожидал Ойкава:  
  
— Если ты присоединишься, это не будет быстро.  
  
У Ойкавы пересохло во рту, когда Ива-чан повернулся и вошел в ванную.  
  
Он слонялся по квартире, копаясь в коллекции DVD и рассматривая большой запас компакт-дисков. Его пальцы скользили по корешкам:  
  
— Рок, рок, рок, металл, металл, рок... — бормотал Ойкава. Затем он услышал, как душ выключился, и взглянул на часы. — О, — сказал он себе под нос, — действительно быстро.  
— Я буду готов через минуту, — крикнул ему Иваизуми, даже не потрудившись посмотреть, что он делает. И это было хорошо.  
  
Вскоре они вышли, и Ойкава поймал себя на том, что завидует Иве-чану: он хорошо выглядит даже за такое короткое время на подготовку.  
  
— Ну и что же ты хочешь? — спросил Ива-чан, выходя из квартиры и идя чуть впереди Ойкавы.  
— Рамен! — без колебаний ответил он.  
— М-м, хорошо, — кивнул Ива-чан, — звучит идеально.  
  
Они поели в любимом ресторанчике Ойкавы, который был довольно забит из-за выходных. Ойкава упирался коленями в колени Ивы-чана, постукивал носком ботинка по его ботинку и иногда получал пинок за «Вульгарность». Но Ива-чан казался счастливым. У него появилось это милое сосредоточенное выражение лица, когда он старался прихлебывать лапшу, не разбрызгивая бульон.  
  
Ойкава ловил себя на том, что много смеется, и Ива-чан охотно бросал на него грозные взгляды, но он выглядел довольным, так что Ойкава не возражал.  
  
Закончив, Ива-чан откинулся на спинку стула, с живым интересом оглядывая лавку с раменом.  
  
— Что случилось, Ива-чан? — спросил Ойкава, цепляя палочками маринованное яйцо.  
— Хм? — Ива-чан снова перевел на него взгляд, и Ойкава сообразил, что сегодня он выглядит по-другому... Его руки постоянно подёргивались... Ах да. Ива-чан не курил с тех пор, как пришел вчера вечером.  
— Ты о чем-то задумался, — сказал Ойкава, запихивая в рот сразу половину яйца.  
— О, просто думаю так вот каково это — отдыхать на выходных, — ответил Ива-чан, скользнув взглядом по другим лицам в ресторане.  
  
Ойкава замолчал, опустив палочки и уставившись на Иву-чана. Прежде чем он успел сформулировать хоть какой-то ответ, Ива-чан снова заговорил:  
  
— Как твой рамен?  
  
Ойкава улыбнулся:  
  
— Прекрасный.  
— А, это хорошо. Не могу поверить, что не был здесь раньше, — сказал Ива-чан с довольным видом. Ойкава взмахнул палочками в воздухе:  
— К счастью, теперь у тебя есть я и мои утонченные вкусы.  
— О, теперь у тебя утонченный вкус, — усмехнулся Ива-чан.  
  
Ойкава перевел на него взгляд и долго смотрел, а затем опустил глаза обратно в миску и зажал кусочек картофеля между палочками.  
  
— _Да_ , — ответил он, — это так.  
  


* * *

  
Волейбольная игра была захватывающей. Ойкава не мог удержаться от крика, визга и комментариев по поводу игры, но лучше всего было то, что Ива-чан волновался вместе с ним, обсуждая игроков и приемы, которые использовала каждая команда. У Ойкавы всегда был друг, с которым можно было посмотреть волейбол, — например Куроо и Кенма, но с Иваизуми это было приятно по-другому.  
  
— Вау, я давно не ходил на матчи, — сказал Ива-чан, когда они вышли из спортзала. Команда из альма-матер Ойкавы победила и завтра снова будет играть.  
— Вообще-то я тоже, — согласился Ойкава. — Я слежу за их достижениями, но у меня всё не было времени лично посмотреть на игру.  
— Тот сеттер был очень хорош, — добавил Ива-чан.  
  
Ойкава надулся:  
  
— Он был нормальный...  
  
Ива-чан рассмеялся:  
  
— Сколько времени прошло, и ты до сих пор ревнуешь?  
  
Ойкава отвел взгляд в сторону. Через мгновение, когда не стало слышно ничего, кроме их шагов по тротуару, Ойкава заговорил:  
  
— Я удивлен, что никогда не видел тебя на турнирах, — обернулся он и посмотрел на Иву-чана. Ива-чан моргнул:  
— Что ж, моя школа была не особенно хороша. Я регулярно играл, но выбрал эту школу ради их дипломной программы, а не ради волейбольного престижа.  
— А, — кивнул Ойкава, когда они подошли к машине. — Понятно, — он шагнул к водительскому месту и вдруг сообразил, что обычно на этом они расстаются, целуются или что-то еще, а потом расходятся. Ива-чан моргнул, глядя на машину.  
  
Ойкава почти закрыл лицо руками. Так вот почему Ива-чан вел себя странно, когда он вел машину. И что же делать... Отвезти его обратно к себе? Сказать ему, чтобы он поймал такси? Нет-нет-нет, это, конечно, никуда не годится.  
  
Ива-чан перенес вес своего тела на другую ногу и скривил рот.  
  
— Эм, — нервно пробормотал Ойкава. О, здорово, опять «Эм». — Хочешь...  
  
Ива-чан сухо посмотрел на Ойкаву и, по-видимому, заметив что-то на его лице, моргнул:  
  
— Что ж, все зависит от тебя...  
  
Ойкава знал, что не стоит испытывать судьбу:  
  
— Я отвезу тебя домой, — сказал он. — Было бы глупо ехать ко мне или заставлять тебя платить за такси.  
— Д-да, — согласился Ива-чан, отводя от него взгляд.  
  
Когда они сели в машину, Ива-чан нервно затеребил свой карман. Ойкава взглянул на него.  
  
— Хочешь покурить? — спросил он, и Ива-чан удивленно посмотрел на него:  
— Нет. Ну, то есть да. Но это не так уж и важно, мне не нужно...  
— Все в порядке, — сказал Ойкава открывая ему окно и улыбаясь, вероятно, слишком ярко из-за нервозности.  
— Ты уверен? Твоя машина... приятно пахнет.  
  
Ойкава почувствовал удивление на своем лице.  
  
— Все в порядке, правда.  
— Хорошо... Спасибо, — кивнул Ива-чан, вытаскивая сигареты из кармана и вытряхивая одну из пачки. Он зажег ее, глубоко затянулся, прежде чем выдохнуть дым из носа, и Ойкава пожалел, что его так привлекает вид Ивы-чана, когда он курит...  
  
Они ехали в основном молча, но это не было неловким. Ива-чан, казалось, был совершенно счастлив, что его губы наконец сомкнулись вокруг сигареты. И Ойкава был доволен, слушая уже расслабленное дыхание человека рядом с ним.  
  
Ойкава остановился перед зданием и тут же опустил руки на колени, играя пальцами. Ива-чан некоторое время сидел молча, не глядя ему в глаза. Наконец он прервал молчание хриплым голосом:  
  
— Не хочешь зайти выпить? — Ойкава поднял глаза, и его сердце замерло в груди. — Если нет, то все в порядке...  
— Нет, я с удовольствием, — выпалил Ойкава, — это было бы здорово, — его голос прозвучал слишком нетерпеливо, и Ива-чан вздохнул:  
— Хорошо.  
  
Когда они вошли в квартиру уже во второй раз за сегодняшний день, Ива-чан повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, сбросив пальто и повесив его на вешалку.  
  
— Под «Выпить» я имел в виду алкоголь, но я могу сделать кофе или чай...  
  
Ойкава пристально посмотрел на него:  
  
— Я думал, у тебя есть только виски.  
  
Ива-чан хрипло рассмеялся:  
  
— У меня есть водка и ром, который купил мне коллега.  
— Киндаичи?  
— Я тебя ударю.  
— Потому что я прав? — поддразнил Ойкава. Ива-чан развернулся на каблуках и прошел на кухню. И затем, понизив голос, пробормотал:  
— Киндаичи купил мне виски.  
  
Ойкава не смог сдержать смех.  
  
— Если у тебя есть кола и ром — это было бы прекрасно.  
— Ладно, — сказал Ива-чан, — Извини, что не могу сделать тебе Лонг-айленд.  
  
Ойкава приподнял бровь.  
  
— Значит, ты можешь быть наблюдательным и за пределами спальни?  
— Я действительно ударю тебя.  
— Знаю, — фыркнул Ойкава, направляясь на кухню вслед за Иваизуми, кладя подбородок на его плечо, пока он разливал им напитки.  
  
Закончив, Ива-чан протянул ему бокал через плечо.  
  
— Спаси-ибо, — проворковал Ойкава, делая глоток. О... Это было хорошо, для рома.  
  
Иваизуми направился в гостиную, тяжело упал на диван и вздохнул, прежде чем сделать глоток виски. Ойкава уселся рядом.  
  
— Я хорошо провел время, — сказал Ойкава, отрывая губы от бокала. Ива-чан опустил бокал и положил руку себе на бедро.  
— Я тоже, — ответил он, не отрывая взгляда от пространства перед собой. Похоже, он снова о чем-то напряженно думал.  
  
Ойкава хотел что-то сказать, но не мог. Он не знал, как правильно подобрать слова. Он просто был счастлив сидеть здесь, хотя, конечно, не ожидал этого. Он не думал, что окажется где-нибудь еще, кроме своего дома, в одиночестве.  
  
Ива-чан сделал большой глоток. У него стресс? Неужели Ойкава его напрягает?  
  
Он наклонился и поцеловал Иву-чана в уголок губ.  
  
Иваизуми вздохнул, как будто это прикосновение с ним что-то сделало. Ойкава сделал это снова, и Ива-чан прижался к его губам.  
  
Немного дыма и виски... Так похоже на первый раз. Ойкава отставил бокал, не открывая глаз и не разрывая поцелуй. Он открыл рот, скользнул языком по нижней губе Ивы-чана, и его рот приоткрылся, позволяя Ойкаве переплести их языки.  
  
Он чувствовал, как часто бьется его сердце, слышал учащенное дыхание Ивы-чана, но Ойкава не хотел, чтобы тот снова брал инициативу на себя. Он хотел позаботиться о нем в ответ.  
  
Ойкава провел рукой вверх по его бедру и остановился, почувствовав выпуклость на брюках. Он помассировал ее ладонью, пока не почувствовал, что она полностью затвердела, а затем разорвал поцелуй и соскользнул с дивана на пол, на колени перед Ивой-чаном.  
  
Ива-чан посмотрел на него сверху вниз затуманенным взглядом. Ойкава расстегнул молнию на его брюках, и Иваизуми широко раскрыл глаза.  
  
— Эй...  
— Тише ты, — фыркнул Ойкава, освобождая его от такни боксеров. Ива-чан вздрогнул от прикосновения, и Ойкава не мог не вздохнуть от того, каким твердым и горячим он был.  
  
Ойкава наклонился и провел языком по всей длине члена. Тело Ивы-чана дернулось, а руки сжались по бокам. Ойкава повторил движение в другом месте, покружив языком вокруг головки.  
  
За тяжелым вздохом Ивы-чана послышался тихий стон.  
  
Ойкава взял Иваизуми в рот, чувствуя, как его собственный член вздрагивает от стона, вырвавшегося из груди Ивы-чана. Первые несколько раз он мучительно медленно скользил вверх-вниз, удовлетворенно мурлыча от того, как бедра Ивы-чана приподнимаются, пытаясь продлить ощущение. Он провел языком по стволу, несколько раз пососал головку, а затем начал двигаться в более быстром ритме.  
  
Грудь Ивы-чана вздымалась необычайно сильно, а его рука запуталась в волосах Ойкавы. Ойкава снова замурлыкал, и бедра Иваизуми дернулись вверх.  
  
Ойкава отчаянно твердел, чувствуя, как предэякулят прилипает к внутренней стороне боксеров. Он обхватил свою ширинку ладонью, радуясь, что Ива-чан был достаточно рассеян, чтобы не заметить.  
  
Ива-чан начал сильнее толкаться ему в рот, и Ойкаве это нравилось. Ему нравилось это прошлой ночью — Ива-чан, трахающий его в рот, и его бедра, пытающиеся погрузиться глубже.  
  
Ойкава позволял ему толкаться до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как его горло сокращается. Он отодвинуться назад ровно настолько, чтобы не подавиться. Ива-чан, вероятно, получил представление о его пределах, потому что его движения больше не угрожали испытать его горло. Ойкава тяжело дышал через нос, его кровь бурлила в венах с каждым неровным стоном и вздохом, которые вырывались изо рта Ивы-чана.  
  
Ойкава едва мог справиться с этим, едва мог сдержать свои собственные стоны против члена Ивы-чана, когда снова помассировал себя ладонью. В конце концов самоконтроль подвел его, и пока Ива-чан стонал и прижимался к его губам, Ойкава расстегнул молнию на собственных штанах. Звук скрылся за вздохами Иваизуми. Он обхватил себя рукой, и стон вырвался наружу, вибрируя вокруг длины Ивы-чана.  
  
У Иваизуми перехватило дыхание от стона Ойкавы:  
  
— Черт возьми, да, — выдохнул он.  
  
Член Ойкавы запульсировал от ободряющих слов Ивы-чана. Он погладил себя, чувствуя, как его тело обжигает удовольствие.  
  
— Ойкава, — голос Ивы-чана задрожал. — Ойкава, я...  
  
Ойкава ободряюще промурлыкал.  
  
— Господи, — выдохнул Ива-чан, вцепившись рукой в ткань дивана. Он кончил на язык Ойкавы, его бедра дико подергивались, а стоны громко вибрировали от стен.  
  
Ойкава не думал — он тут же сглотнул и с силой погладил себя. Как только бедра Ивы-чана наконец-то расслабились на диване, тот посмотрел на него вниз.  
  
— Ох, — выдохнул он, — ты должен был позволить мне...  
  
Но Ойкава покачал головой, его рот теперь был свободен, чтобы громко хныкать от нарастающего напряжения в мышцах.  
  
Ива-чан замолчал, а потом, наконец, наклонился. Ойкава бросил на него короткий взгляд и увидел, что глаза Иваизуми прикованы к его лицу. Ойкава моргнул, и Иваизуми наклонился так низко, чтобы дышать ему в ухо:  
  
— Как ты можешь всегда выглядеть так чертовски великолепно?  
  
Ойкава громко застонал, кончая себе в руку, и его тело содрогнулось, когда он прижался лбом ко лбу Ивы-чана. Когда дыхание Ойкавы выровнялось, он снова посмотрел на Иваизуми и выдохнул, чувствуя, как грудь и плечи освобождаются от напряжения.  
  
Ива-чан снова застегнул молнию, отошел от дивана и вернулся с полотенцем. Он вытер его живот, руку и всю длину, и Ойкава вздрогнул от этого прикосновения. Затем Ива-чан выпрямился и огляделся, словно что-то искал.  
  
Ойкава с любопытством посмотрел на него.  
  
— Хорошая работа, — сказал он, упершись локтями в колени и улыбаясь так, словно гордился им, — в этот раз даже не на пальто.  
  
Ойкава дал ему пощечину, и Ива-чан рассмеялся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Вуайеризм — стремление к наблюдению за интимными, преимущественно сексуальными действиями других людей.
> 
> ** Моэ — японское слово жаргона отаку, изначально означавшее фетишизацию или влечение к персонажам манги, аниме или видеоигр. Затем слово стало использоваться в более широком смысле и для обозначения любого хобби, увлечения или несексуального фетиша.


	8. Text Message King

Они избегали этого.  
  
Иваизуми пошаркал ногами по полу, а затем оттолкнулся, раскрутившись в кресле.  
  
Они оба избегали разговора.  
  
Его кресло издало приглушенный ритмичный звук: _Скрипскрипскрип...._  
  
Вчера вечером они пошли поужинать и выпить. Почти минуту они молча смотрели друг на друга. Иваизуми знал, о чем думает Ойкава. И он знал, что Ойкава в курсе.  
  
Он снова оттолкнулся и покружился быстрее. _Скрипскрипскрип._  
  
Они оба знали и ничего не сказали. Не то чтобы Иваизуми это беспокоит… Если бы он был морально готов к разговору, то просто начал бы его сам. Но это, очевидно, начинало тяготить Ойкаву и определенно требовало времени.  
  
В конце концов. Были ли у них... отношения?  
  
— А, кое-то в последнее время в хорошем настроении.  
  
Иваизуми уперся ногами в землю и остановил свое кресло. Офис вокруг него закружился на мгновение, и вскоре зрение сфокусировалось на лице Дайчи.  
  
— Дайчи, — сказал Иваизуми, прочищая горло и пытаясь восстановить профессиональную ауру, несмотря на то, что крутился в кресле в течение трех минут подряд, как ребенок.  
  
Дайчи ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил Иваизуми, наконец-то осознав, что Суга стоит рядом. Дайчи протянул стопку документов.  
— План кампании Суги для вашего нового автора.  
  
Брови Иваизуми поползли вверх, когда он принял бумаги.  
  
— Уже? — спросил он, взглянув на Сугавару, прежде чем опустить глаза на документы в руках. Суга просто сиял. — Очевидно, я здесь не единственный трудоголик, — небрежно заметил Иваизуми.  
— В последнее время вам стало немного легче, не так ли? — весело пискнул Суга. — За... не знаю, последнюю неделю? Может быть, две?  
  
Иваизуми прищурился и снова перевел на него взгляд.  
  
— Может быть, с прошлой пятницы? — предположил Суга.  
  
Иваизуми нахмурился, и Дайчи толкнул Сугу локтем в бок.  
  
— Просто взгляните и скажите нам, что думаете, — сказал Дайчи, улыбаясь слишком широко, чтобы казаться невинным. — Не спешите.  
— Конечно... — кивнул Иваизуми, нахмурив лоб.  
  
Дайчи толкнул Сугу плечом, чтобы тот последовал за ним, и Суга вышел с яркой улыбкой, брошенной через плечо.  
  
— Странно, — задумчиво произнес Иваизуми, прежде чем снова уткнуться в бумаги. Он хотел прочитать их прямо сейчас.  
  
Внезапно Иваизуми почувствовал, как в кармане завибрировал мобильник. Он вытащил его и ответил, даже не глядя, кто это, потому что уже знал. Он чувствовал это.  
  
— Да? — поздоровался он.  
— О-о-о, Ива-чан, — пропел голос на другом конце провода. — Ты должен был ответить «Иваизуми», как своим коллегам! — при слове «Иваизуми» голос Ойкавы стал глубоким и грубым, как бы подражая ему.  
— Нет, — ответил он, сбросив ноги со стола и снова начав кружиться. Скрипскрипскрипскрип...  
— Но я тоже хочу услышать сексуального бизнесмена Иву-чана! — заскулил Ойкава. Иваизуми почувствовал, как что лицо слегка потеплело, и скривил рот:  
— Когда я делал это перед тобой, ты смеялся.  
  
Ойкава ахнул, помолчал, а затем звонко рассмеялся:  
  
— Ива-чан, ты там сейчас дуешься? — в его голосе было столько же недоверия, сколько и удовольствия.  
— Нет! — слишком поспешно выпалил Иваизуми. Его лицо горело. — И вообще, что ты хочешь?  
  
Ойкава перестал хихикать:  
  
— Ты думал обо мне до того, как я позвонил, правда? Я чувствовал это.  
— Прекрати свои глупости.  
— Так и было, я знаю. У нас особая ментальная связь.  
  
Иваизуми тяжело вздохнул:  
  
— Зачем мне это? И ты до сих пор не сказал мне, зачем звонишь.  
— Это правда, потому что мои чувства покалывало!  
— Чего тебе, Лесси?* — снова спросил Иваизуми.  
  
Звук на другом конце провода прозвучал так, будто Ойкава что-то выплюнул, но он быстро пришел в себя, включая режим Напыщенного Короля:  
  
— Глупый Ива-чан, ты гораздо больше похож на собаку!  
— Верно, — сказал Иваизуми, скривив рот в раздумьях, — я буду спасать жизни, а ты, скорее всего, будешь настолько глуп, чтобы продолжать нуждаться в спасении.  
— Ива-чан так плохо ко мне относится, — простонал Ойкава.  
— Так зачем тебе понадобился Тимми?* — спросил Иваизуми с неожиданным оживлением в голосе и ухмылкой на губах.  
  
Ойкава фыркнул, но проигнорировал это.  
  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой кое о чем, поэтому хотел увидеться...  
  
_О нет._  
  
— А Куроо и Кенма сегодня вечером пойдут в кино, так что давай!  
  
Иваизуми на мгновение отвел телефон от лица, чтобы посмотреть на дату, и снова поднес трубку к губам:  
  
— Этот фильм, которым так так увлечен… Инопланетные хищники 5?... Он ведь еще не выходит на экраны, верно? Какой фильм ты хочешь посмотреть?  
— Ах! Ты запомнил! Но я сказал, что Куроо и Кенма хотят посмотреть фильм, а не я.  
— Я знаю, что ты сказал, но я также знаю, что ты имел в виду: «Это я хочу посмотреть фильм, поэтому умолял Куроо и Кенму пойти, и они согласились, потому что они все еще дружат со мной по какой-то причине».  
— Не надо ненавидеть меня за то, что у меня куча потрясающих друзей, Ива-чан. Ревность — это плохо!  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, как у него дернулся глаз.  
  
— Какой. Фильм.  
  
Последовала пауза. Иваидзуми почти видел, как Ойкава моргает сквозь челку:  
  
— Ну…  
  
Иваизуми перестал вертеться в кресле. Его уже немного тошнило от кружения.  
  
— Ойкава, — нетерпеливо поторопил он, услышав, как пальцы Киндаичи внезапно застыли над клавиатурой. Он оглянулся, но Киндаичи уже смотрел другую в сторону. Странно, но ладно.  
— Он называется... Планета...  
— Я так и знал.  
— Ты даже не дал мне закончить!  
— Тогда скажи, что он не про инопланетян. Прямо сейчас. Скажи мне.  
— Это...  
— Помни, что я знаю, как пользоваться гуглом.  
  
У Ойкавы перехватило дыхание. Наступило молчание, и Иваизуми тяжело вздохнул:  
  
— Ладно, неважно. Я приду.  
— Правда? — воскликнул Ойкава.  
— Конечно, — ответил он, — почему бы и нет.  
— Ура! Ты сегодня работаешь допоздна?  
  
Иваизуми огляделся, задумчиво скривив рот, прежде чем ответить:  
  
— Нет.  
— Я так счастлив, — проворковал Ойкава. Иваизуми почувствовал, что его губы растягиваются в улыбке:  
— Как скажешь, ты, научно-фантастический придурок. Увидимся вечером.  
— Быстро отвечай, Ива-чан, — вдруг торопливо сказал Ойкава, — Киндаичи смотрит на тебя прямо сейчас?  
  
Глаза Иваизуми метнулись в сторону, а затем снова вернулись.  
  
— Заткнись, — хрипло ответил он.  
— Почему? Потому что он смотрит? — спросил Ойкава слишком громко и с чрезмерным интересом.  
— Я единственный, кто шумит, — объяснил Иваизуми, понизив голос на октаву.  
— Это точно, — сказал голос слева.  
  
Иваизуми моргнул, оглянувшись на звук:  
  
— Эй, Куними. Конец рабочего дня. Разве это не единственное время, когда ты стараешься быть продуктивным?  
  
Куними нахмурился еще сильнее и снова опустил глаза на свой стол. Иваизуми ухмыльнулся.  
  
— О, вот он, сексуальный босс Ива-чан.  
  
Иваизуми откинул голову на спинку кресла.  
  
— Заткнись, Трэш-кава. Мне нужно вернуться к работе, поговорим позже.  
— Ладно, увидимся вечером, Ива-чан!  
  
Иваизуми повесил трубку. Он начал просматривать план Суги. Безупречный, как и всегда. Но его мысли были где-то далеко, и впервые за долгое время ему было трудно сосредоточиться.  
  
— Господи, — выдохнул Иваизуми, закрывая папку и прижимая ладони к глазам, — я просто хочу выбраться отсюда.  
  
Когда он снова открыл глаза, буквально все редакторы в шоке уставились на него. Иваизуми моргнул. Он вдруг осознал, что, вероятно, впервые в жизни говорит такие вещи.  
  
_Интересно._  
  


* * *

  
— А-а-а, это было очень хорошо-о! — пропел Ойкава, вытягивая руки над головой, когда они вышли из кинотеатра.  
— Я бы предпочел посмотреть документальный фильм о красной панде, — сказал Кенма, глядя в телефон, выключив его из беззвучного режима. — Но это было нормально.  
  
Ойкава покосился на Кенму:  
  
— Документальный фильм? На большом экране? Почему?  
  
Кенма взглянул на него, моргнув большими золотистыми глазами. Его голос прозвучал настолько невинно:  
  
— Почему бы не захотеть увидеть красных панд на большом экране?  
  
Куроо ухмыльнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами в тусклом свете. Иваизуми заметил, что тот становится тише, когда Кенма рядом. Не то чтобы Куроо что-то скрывал, просто ему будто было интереснее наблюдать за Кенмой, чем говорить самому. Пока они шли, Куроо все время поглядывал вниз, потому что Кенма был самым маленьким среди них. То, что Куроо любит его, — это очевидно. Хотя бы по тому, как он на него смотрит, как будто не хочет упустить ни одно его движение.  
  
Влюблен в лучшего друга детства, ха. Неужели Куроо смотрел на него так больше десяти лет? Иваизуми почувствовал, что слегка улыбается. Мило. Он буквально слышал у себя в голове, как Ойкава произносит: «Романтично, Ива-чан», и ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не сказать ему заткнуться вслух.  
  
— Итак, — сказал Ойкава, прижимаясь к нему плечом и заставляя оторваться от своих праздных мыслей. — Что думаешь?  
— Это было неплохо, — вздохнул он, соприкасаясь с рукой Ойкавы при каждом шаге и не испытывая ненависти.  
— Ты просто не хочешь признать! — фыркнул Ойкава. — Я видел, как ты затаил дыхание в конце.  
  
Иваизуми посмотрел в сторону:  
  
— Это было неплохо, — повторил он.  
— Я бы предпочел посмотреть блокбастер, который они показывали во время рекламы, но, возможно, я здесь странный, — сказал Куроо, взмахнув запястьем. Иваизуми бросил на него быстрый взгляд:  
— Значит, дело не только во мне? Приятно знать.  
  
Куроо сжал руку в кулак, и его глаза засверкали решимостью.  
  
— В следующий раз давай бросим этих неудачников и пойдем смотреть настоящий фильм.  
  
Глаза Иваизуми метнулись в сторону. Он ответил без колебаний:  
  
— Это свидание?  
  
Ойкава открыл рот, ошеломленный предательством.  
  
— Только верните мне изюм в шоколаде, — сказал Кенма, опустив подбородок и набирая ответ на текстовое сообщение.  
— А, наша станция здесь, — сказал Куроо, указывая в другую сторону, когда Иваизуми и Ойкава автоматически направились к машине.  
— О, конечно, — сказал Ойкава, легонько шлепнув себя по голове, отчего его волосы затрепетали. Они все остановились. — Ребята! Мы все должны посмотреть Инопланетные хищники 5, когда он выйдет! — Ойкава что-то щебетал и покачивался на носках, словно старался не подпрыгивать на месте.  
  
Куроо стоял позади Кенмы, положив подбородок ему на макушку. Кенма даже не моргнул, печатая что-то на телефоне.  
  
— О! — добавил Ойкава, как будто вспомнил, повернувшись лицом к Иваизуми: — И мы должны пригласить менеджера-куна и бодрячка-куна. О! О! И коротышку, и его друга — величественную булочку.  
  
Иваизуми ущипнул себя за переносицу и зажмурился, потому что больше не знал, как реагировать на эти прозвища. Ойкава повернулся к Куроо, который наблюдал за ним с исключительным удовольствием, устроившись на макушке Кенмы.  
  
— Они все геи, — сообщил ему Ойкава, сверкая глазами, как будто геев было особенно трудно найти в дикой природе.  
— О, так много геев в одном месте, — сказал Куроо, — мы могли бы устроить парад.  
  
Иваизуми рассмеялся, и глаза Ойкавы вдруг посерьезнели:  
  
— Куроо, нет.  
  
Иваизуми моргнул в замешательстве.  
  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, — пожаловался Куроо. Кенма поднял глаза и попытался встретиться с ним взглядом:  
— Куроо, больше никаких парадов.  
  
Эй, почему они ведут себя так, будто это уже случалось раньше?  
  
— Вы, ребята, всегда убиваете веселье, — надулся Куроо, и его губы опустились так низко, что скрылись в волосах Кенмы. Ойкава посмотрел в ночное небо, словно вспоминая:  
— Было так много алкоголя...  
  
Кенма покачал головой, движение было заметно только потому, что оно заставило Куроо пошевелиться тоже.  
  
— Лосины были плохой идеей.  
  
_Что._  
  
Куроо опустил глаза:  
  
— Если бы ты посмотерел на свою собственную задницу в зеркало, ты бы так не говорил.  
  
Глаза Кенмы скользнули в сторону, и если Иваизуми не ошибся, он слегка порозовел.  
  
— Я упускаю тут несколько важных деталей, — наконец заговорил Иваизуми.  
— И хорошо, — одновременно ответили Ойкава с Кенмой, глядя на него достаточно пристально, чтобы быть убедительными.  
— Убийцы веселья, — повторил Куроо.  
  
Стряхнув удивление, Иваизуми взглянул на часы и снова взмахнул рукой.  
  
— Ребята, не хотите выпить чего-нибудь? Еще не слишком поздно.  
  
Куроо посмотрел на Кенму, и тот поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Иваизуми:  
  
— У меня завтра раннее собрание команды, так что я не могу, извини.  
  
Иваизуми покачал головой:  
  
— Все в порядке.  
— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — добавил Куроо, и Кенма кивнул в молчаливом согласии. Наконец Куроо оторвал подбородок от Кенмы, а затем подмигнул: — Практикуйте безопасный секс, вы двое.  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, что краснеет, и Ойкава ухмыльнулся, отмахиваясь от них:  
  
— Да, увидимся позже, ребята!  
  
Они прошли несколько шагов в молчании, когда Иваизуми наконец сказал:  
  
— Так что за парад... — Ойкава поднял ладонь:  
— Не позволяй Куроо влиять на тебя.  
— Ну, — Иваизуми склонил голову набок, — он вроде как поощрял меня заняться с тобой сексом, но если ты так говоришь…  
  
Ойкава моргнул, а затем улыбнулся:  
  
— Ладно, думаю, иногда можешь позволять.  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, как его губы растянулись в мягкой усмешке, пока они шагали по тротуару.  
  
— Итак... то, о чем я хотел с тобой поговорить… — начал Ойкава, и Иваизуми сунул руку в карман, выуживая сигарету, вероятно, слишком поспешно. — Все это как-то неожиданно, но... — Иваизуми глубоко вдохнул, позволяя дыму обжечь лёгкие, прежде чем выпустить его обратно через нос. — Но клиент, за которого мы будем торговаться, устраивает банкет в эти выходные, и мой босс хочет, чтобы я поехал.  
  
Иваизуми моргнул, и Ойкава тяжело выдохнул:  
  
— Я отвечаю за счета, так что мне нужно присутствовать. Мне придется уехать из города на все выходные.  
— О.  
  
Ойкава бросил на него косой взгляд:  
  
— Что? — спросил он.  
— Я... Кхм, — Иваизуми стряхнул пепел с кончика сигареты, — извини. Вау. Это вроде как большое дело.  
  
Ойкава нахмурился:  
  
— Не особенно, но... — он уставился в воздух перед собой, — мы конкурируем с компанией Тобио-чана за работу, так что я действительно хочу победить его.  
  
Иваизуми почти усмехнулся:  
  
— Я уверен, что так и будет.  
— Ты не понимаешь, Ива-чан, как он хорош!  
— Возможно, — посмотрел ему в глаза Иваизуми. — Честно говоря, я вообще не понимаю, как он работает в сфере маркетинга. Он слегка неуклюж.  
— Ты прав, — кивнул Ойкава, — но Тобио-чан в этом не виноват: он весь состоит из цифр, планов и превосходных предложений. Это всё его напарник. Он похож на маленький солнечный шарик с ужасающей харизмой и обаянием, — Ойкава бросил на него взгляд. — Я ненавижу их обоих.  
  
Иваизуми рассмеялся:  
  
— Ну, теперь я понимаю немного больше. Постарайся не ненавидеть его, он просто хочет быть похожим на тебя.  
  
Ойкава вскинул голову от удивления:  
  
— Что, о чем ты? Тобио-чан не хочет быть похожим на меня, он хочет быть собой.  
  
Иваизуми покачал головой:  
  
— Он сказал, что покинул компанию, чтобы выйти из твоей тени, — Иваизуми сделал паузу, позволяя Ойкаве моргнуть и обдумать это, — и теперь я понимаю почему. Потому что у тебя есть все, что есть и у него, и у его напарника. Кагеяма тебе совсем не нужен, а он хочет расти.  
  
Ойкава отвернулся, и его взгляд упал на тротуар. Иваизуми мягко улыбнулся ему:  
  
— Так что не надо его ненавидеть. Побеждай его, но не ненавидь.  
  
Они подошли к машине Ойкавы, и Ойкава вздохнул:  
  
— Ладно, — он прислонился к машине и улыбнулся, — итак, может, мне отвезти тебя домой?  
  
Иваизуми сократил расстояние между ними, устроив ладони у него на бедрах.  
  
— Отвези меня домой, — повторил Иваизуми, прежде чем прижаться к его губам. — Ты имеешь в виду, высадить меня у моего дома, — он прижался к Ойкаве, почувствовав, как тот тяжело выдохнул через рот, — или нас двоих у твоего?  
  
Ойкава что-то промурлыкал и наклонился, чтобы украсть поцелуй, потянув его за нижнюю губу. Иваизуми всегда заботился о проявлении любви на публике. Он должен заботиться об этом, он взрослый мужчина. Но он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме запаха Ойкавы.  
  
— Ну, — сказал тот, затаив дыхание, когда Иваизуми мягко поцеловал его в шею, — я собираюсь уехать на все выходные, так что...  
— М-м, — согласился Иваизуми, откидывая его волосы в сторону, чтобы поцеловать за ухом. Ойкава вздрогнул. — У кого есть работа с утра пораньше? — спросил он низким рокочущим голосом.  
— Я... — Ойкава пошевелился, и Иваизуми почувствовал, как тот напрягся под брюками, — могу поехать позже.  
— Тогда едем ко мне, — решил Иваизуми.  
  
Тот кивнул, и Иваизуми легко отстранился. Ойкава покачал головой, чтобы прийти в себя, затем открыл дверцу машины и скользнул на водительское сиденье. Направляясь на другую сторону, Иваизуми услышал, как тот вскрикнул:  
  
— Поторопись, Ива-чан! Черт...  
  
Иваизуми усмехнулся и тяжело опустился на пассажирское сиденье. Не успел он пристегнуть ремень безопасности, как Ойкава вынырнул в поток машин.  
  
— Ойкава, успокойся, — упрекнул его Иваизуми. Тот метнул на него грозный взгляд, прежде чем вернуться глазами к дороге.  
— Это твоя вина, бери на себя ответственность!  
  
Иваизуми откинул голову на подголовник кресла:  
  
— Я планирую, — ему показалось, что Ойкава всхлипнул, и усмехнулся.  
  


* * *

  
— Хорошо поработали сегодня! — Иваизуми собрал свои вещи, чтобы выйти из кабинета. Солнце садилось, и он чертовски устал.  
  
Накануне Ойкава уехал в командировку. Время от времени он посылал ему сообщения и фотографии, но не был особенно болтлив. Иваизуми не сказал бы, что это беспокоит... Не сказал бы, что скучает по нему... но его отсутствие было заметно.  
  
Иваизуми держался за поручень в поезде по дороге домой, когда получил сообщение от Ойкавы:  
  
>> _знаешь, получать деньги за то, чтобы нежиться в горячей ванне и выходить куда-нибудь поужинать, не так уж и плохо._  
  
Иваизуми поджал губы:  
  
>> _теперь ты просто хвастаешься._  
  
>> _(○ﾟε＾○)v_  
  
Иваизуми покачал головой. Ойкава и его проклятые смайлики. Ему пришлось несколько раз искать, что означают некоторые из них. Иваизуми вышел из поезда и в конце концов оказался дома, плюхнувшись на диван с бокалом виски. Он достал телефон, читая новое сообщение:  
  
>> _Тобио-чан тоже здесь. Мы даже останавливались в одном отеле._  
  
У Иваизуми все сжалось внутри. Как бы ему ответить, чтобы над ним не посмеялись...  
  
>> _Наверное, этого следовало ожидать. Ты с ним говорил?_  
  
Он потягивал свой виски, пока ждал ответа, держа себя в руках, чтобы не разблокировать телефон слишком быстро, когда Ойкава напишет:  
  
>> _Нет, и уж точно не буду. Во всяком случае, с ним этот маленький Чиби-чан._  
  
Ойкава, должно быть, имел в виду нового напарника Кагеямы. Тот послал ему еще одно сообщение, прежде чем он успел ответить:  
  
>> _Ива-чан уже дома?_  
  
>> _Да. Это был долгий день._  
  
>> _М-м-м, ты же знаешь, что я думал о тебе, Ива-чан?_  
  
Иваизуми уставился на экран, нахмурившись. Что происходит? Телефон Иваизуми завибрировал, и вместо СМС пришло сообщение с фотографией: Ойкава без рубашки, показывающий ему жест мира. На нем не было ничего, кроме тонких пижамных штанов.  
  
>> _Украл мой лук._  
  
>> _Ты можешь быть королем пижамных штанов, но другие тоже могут хорошо выглядеть в них, правда?_  
  
Иваизуми ухмыльнулся:  
  
>> _Правда._  
  
>> _Ива-чан, ты не выходил у меня из головы весь день, а теперь я здесь один..._  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, как сердце бешено колотится в груди. Такого опыта у него еще не было. Его пальцы застыли над клавишами. Что ему ответить?.. Что ему ответить?..  
  
Появилось еще одно сообщение с фото. Ойкава сунул руку в штаны. Иваизуми тяжело вздохнул, его взгляд скользнул по складкам пресса Ойкавы, по мышцам бедер... После долгого пристального взгляда он понял, что склонил голову набок. Беззастенчиво ухмыляясь.  
  
>> _Ива-чан, я не могу перестать думать о твоем языке, это было так приятно._  
  
Член Иваизуми дернулся. Он почувствовал, что твердеет. Итак, это происходит. Он не мог оставаться в стороне, уже являясь активным участником. Иваизуми сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
>> _Я становлюсь твердым, просто вспоминая, как ты сжимался вокруг меня._  
  
Иваизуми нажал «Отправить», закрыв лицо руками. Так грязно. Господи, это было так грязно.  
  
>> _о боже._  
  
Иваизуми в ужасе уставился на ответ. Это было хорошо? Или плохо? Боже он все испортил. Ойкава просто посмеется над ним, когда у него этот нелепый стояк... Он знал, что не создан для этого...  
  
>> _Только эти слова, и я такой_  
  
К тексту Ойкава приложил фотографию своего члена, предэякулят скользит по головке... РАДИ БОГА. Пальцы ног Иваизуми поджались, и он пошевелил ногами. Почему это так его возбуждает? Может, ему тоже прислать фотографию? Должен ли он...  
  
Иваизуми посмотрел на себя. Это было... справедливо, верно? Он обхватил рукой свой член, содрогаясь от прикосновения, а затем потянулся к телефону. Левая рука дрожала. Ему потребовалось три попытки, чтобы попасть на кнопку, а затем пришлось делать новую фотографию, потому что прошлая вышла размытой.  
  
— Он делает это так легко, — пробормотал Иваизуми, прикрепляя фотографию к сообщению со словами:  
  
>> _ты говоришь о моем языке, но если я вспомню твои милые розовые губки, растянутые вокруг моего члена..._  
  
Он отправил сообщение. Рука медленно начала двигаться вверх по стволу. Он почувствовал, как его дыхание вырывается из груди.  
  
>> _я хочу снова попробовать тебя на вкус._  
  
Быстро ответил Ойкава. А затем:  
  
>> _боже, как бы я хотел, чтобы ты был здесь._  
  
Иваизуми моргнул, глядя на текст. Он вдруг почувствовал себя смелым и нажал кнопку вызова. Ойкава ответил на звонок с пыхтением, и член Иваизуми дернулся.  
  
— Ива-чан, — выдохнул тот, — я думал, что не заставлю тебя звонить и говорить такие вещи...  
— Я хотел услышать твой голос, — хрипло ответил он. Ойкава тихонько заскулил, и тут Иваизуми услышал очень знакомый щелчок. Его глаза расширились. — Ойкава, это...  
— Я взял смазку, — ответил тот без раздумий. Иваизуми почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхнуло, грудь сжалась, а горло перехватило. Он хотел спросить зачем, но не мог произнести ни слова, не мог убедить себя, что заслужил этот вопрос. Прежде чем он успел заговорить, Ойкава продолжил: — Я знал, что буду скучать по Иве-чану, и в последнее время всякий раз, когда я... — послышалось легкое шуршание, а затем Ойкава шумно выдохнул в трубку.  
— О господи, — прошептал Иваизуми, чувствуя, как его кровь вскипает от удовольствия.  
— Ах, — его голос почти сорвался, — Ива-чан все еще делает это лучше меня.  
— Все в порядке, — промурлыкал он, представив себе лицо Ойкавы, — ты просто плохо расслабляешься, когда делаешь это сам.  
— Да, но... — вздох Ойкавы сорвался на стон, и Иваизуми пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать свой собственный... — это так туго...  
— Дыши, — спокойно приказал Иваизуми. — Представь, как мой язык скользит по твоему члену. Представь, что я щиплю тебя за соски.  
  
Ойкава застонал, и все тело Иваизуми затряслось. Теперь он поглаживал себя быстрее, закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись на голосе Ойкавы.  
  
— Ива-чан, — прошептал от, — я так сильно хочу тебя.  
  
Иваизуми знал, что если он не сдержит силу, с которой сжимал телефон в руке, то сломает его пополам.  
  
— Я хочу быть там, чтобы вылизать тебя очень медленно...  
  
Ойкава чуть не задохнулся. Его дыхание становилось все более неровным и отчаянным. Иваизуми практически видел, как тот сжимает рот, пытаясь не застонать.  
  
— Я так чертовски завидую, — сказал Иваизуми, не подумав, — я хочу видеть, как ты будешь трогать себя.  
— Может быть, когда я вернусь домой и ты будешь хорошо себя вести... — снова выдохнул Ойкава.  
— Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, — поспешно ответил Иваизуми. До этого момента он даже не знал, что так скучает, пока образ Ойкавы, погружающего в себя пальцы, не сделал его член таким твердым.  
— Ах, — выдохнул Ойкава, — Ива-чан неожиданно грязный. Мне это нравится.  
  
Ойкава желал его, и это было... так... хорошо.  
  
— Ойкава, — выдохнул Иваизуми, его голос наконец стал достаточно хриплым, чтобы передать, насколько он напряжен.  
— Черт возьми, Ива-чан, я люблю, когда ты произносишь мое имя, — простонал Ойкава.  
  
В этом отношении они были одинаковы.  
  
— Ойкава, — прошептал он. Его голос дрожал.  
— Ива-чан, мне так хорошо, — голос Ойкавы начал звучать рассеянно. — Я скучаю по тебе, но ты звучишь так прекрасно...  
  
У Иваизуми перехватило дыхание. Он застонал, когда начал гладить себя быстрее.  
  
— Ива-чан, я...  
— Произнеси мое имя, — суровость в голосе удивила бы его самого, если бы он не собирался кончить.  
— Да, Ива-чан. Да, да...  
— Ойкава.  
— Ива-чан, — его голос сорвался, сильно надломившись на третьем слоге и растянувшись, пока он кончал.  
— Господи, — прошептал Иваизуми, и это был единственный признак того, что он вот-вот кончит. Он простонал имя Ойкавы и инстинктивно уткнулся лицом в свое плечо.  
  
Они оба молча дышали в трубку. Наконец Ойкава тихо сказал:  
  
— Спасибо. Что позвонил мне.  
  
Голова Иваизуми склонилась набок. Ему вдруг захотелось спать.  
  
— М-м-м, — пробормотал он, — спасибо за... инициацию.  
  
Ойкава усмехнулся, и это был удивительно приятный звук.  
  
— Знаешь, мое отсутствие в городе — хороший повод поговорить о... — он замолчал, а затем снова повторил фразу, но вдруг пренебрежительно бросил: — Неважно.  
  
Иваизуми понимал, о чем он говорит. Он должен настоять. Он должен спросить Ойкаву, что тот собирается сказать. Он должен начать этот разговор. Как сделал бы хороший партнё... Как сделал бы хороший человек. Но он уже начинал думать, что он плохой человек, или, может быть, просто трус, потому что он не спрашивал. Он не стал настаивать.  
  
— Это ужасно, Ойкава, — сказал он.  
— Хм? — проворковал тот. Иваизуми был уверен, что его глаза тоже закрыты.  
— Я думаю, что буду скучать по тебе в эти выходные.  
  
Он услышал, как губы Ойкавы растянулись в улыбке, когда он ответил:  
  
— Вот это комплимент от мистера цундэрэ.**  
— Не называй меня цундэрэ.  
— Но ведь это ты!  
— Нет.  
— Ну, это все равно большой комплимент, — голос Ойкавы был полон счастья.  
— Насчет этого ты прав, — уступил Иваизуми, вздыхая в трубку и чувствуя, как его клонит в сон. — Так что возвращайся скорее.  
— Да, сэр, есть, сэр.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лесси — американский телесериал о приключениях собаки по кличке Лесси и её спутников. Самая известная собака в мире кино. В четвёртом сезоне её забирают себе семилетний Тимми Мартин и его приёмные родители. В сюжетах «Лесси» рассматривается связь между мальчиками и их собаками.
> 
> ** Цундэрэ (яп. ツンデレ) или менее верное — цундере — один из типов аниме-персонажей — поначалу грубый к объектам своей любви, но по мере развития сюжета открывающий свою ранимую и нежную душу (по принципу «сначала бьёт, потом любит»).


	9. Downtrodden King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Видеть Ойкаву расстроенным было физически больно.

Что-то было не так.  
  
Во-первых, Ойкава опоздал. Что само по себе необычно. Если они кого-то и ждали, то это, без сомнения, Иваизуми. Кроме того, Ойкава не упомянул о возможности опоздания.  
  
Во-вторых, он нацепил ту самую широкую улыбку, как будто она помогает скрыть эмоции.  
  
— Ива-чан! — прощебетал Ойкава, зажмурив глаза и заставив себя улыбнуться еще шире. — Ты готов идти?  
  
Он готов, но... Иваизуми моргнул у него за спиной, обводя взглядом свою квартиру:  
  
— Хм, да, ты не мог бы подождать секунду? Я хотел... — Иваизуми начал соображать быстрее, — выпить чашку чая, чтобы успокоить желудок.  
  
Ойкава склонил голову набок с тем же выражением лица, и его волосы подпрыгнули.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Иваизуми прошел на кухню. С желудком у него все было в порядке.  
  
— Как работа? — спросил он, стараясь говорить естественно, но в его словах слышалась неуверенность, и он мысленно выругал себя.  
  
Последовала пауза.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Ойкава после странного молчания. — Отлично, — поправил он себя. Отсутствие диалога с Ойкавой нервировало. Как будто он говорил с совершенно другим человеком. Иваизуми вернулся в гостиную: Ойкава все еще стоял у двери.  
— Я завариваю достаточно чая и для тебя, — сказал он с мягкой улыбкой на губах.  
— Ах, — сказал Ойкава, все еще не двигаясь, — Ива-чан такой милый.  
  
Иваизуми устроился на диване, не сводя с него глаз.  
  
— Я уже начал беспокоиться. С тех пор, как ты опоздал и ничего не сказал.  
  
Ойкава прервал зрительный контакт, отводя взгляд на стену.  
  
_Какого хрена._  
  
— Ойкава, — сказал Иваизуми, стараясь, чтобы в его голосе не прозвучало разочарования. Это прозвучало даже мягче, чем он хотел. — Что не так?  
  
Ойкава улыбнулся той же улыбкой:  
  
— Ничего, Ива-чан, глупый. Просто пробки, движение было очень медленным.  
— Убери эту гребаную отвратительную улыбку с лица! — Глаза Ойкавы расширились от шока, а рот приоткрылся. — Ты оскорбляешь меня, Ойкава, — продолжал Иваизуми, — ты явно расстроен. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, почему.  
  
Ойкава снова отвернулся. Когда его маска спала, было очень легко увидеть боль в его глазах и дрожащие губы. Он сбросил пальто, повесил его на вешалку и прошаркал к дивану, тяжело плюхнувшись рядом с ним. Иваизуми заставил себя не смотреть на него. Боковым зрением он увидел, как Ойкава откинул голову на спинку дивана, и дал ему время подумать, а сам глубоко и медленно вздохнул.  
  
— Я упустил счет, — наконец сказал тот. — Тот, ради которого я ходил на банкет.  
  
Иваизуми поджал губы. Он, как никто другой, понимал боль неудачи в работе.  
  
— Ойка...  
— Мы упустили его из-за компании Тобио-чана.  
  
Иваизуми закусил губу. Наступило молчание.  
  
— Я... — Ойкава сделал паузу. — Я знал, что в этом Тобио-чан лучше меня. Но это все равно было больно. Я уже думал, что он мой.  
  
Иваизуми наконец повернулся лицом к Ойкаве, их ноги сталкивались друг с другом при каждом движении.  
  
— Не говори так, — сказал он, — Тоби... Кагеяма не лучше тебя только из-за этого. Твоя ценность внезапно не упала только из-за одного дела.  
— Очевидно, так оно и есть, — пробормотал Ойкава. — Он их покорил.  
— Ойкава, — Иваиуми не сводил глаз с его лица, — было, конечно, миллион и одно обстоятельство, которое ты не мог предвидеть, — он положил ладонь на бедро Ойкавы и склонился к его лицу, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Может быть, у компании Кагеямы были ресурсы для более конкурентоспособной ставки, может быть, у них было что-то получше, что ты не мог предложить, может быть, у их компаний уже были отношения раньше — кто знает, Ойкава. Ты сделал все возможное с тем, что тебе дали, и я отказываюсь верить, что кто-то смог бы сделать лучше, чем ты. Учитывая те же ресурсы.  
  
Ойкава перевел на него взгляд, и Иваизуми откинулся назад, скрестив руки на груди:  
  
— Я даже не предвзят, — продолжал он, — ты можешь быть убедительным засранцем.  
  
Ойкава прищурился, и его губы автоматически надулись.  
  
— Но, — сказал Иваизуми, снова глядя на него, — я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы сказать это, — ты всегда делаешь все, что в твоих силах, хорошо справляешься со своей работой. Не позволяй этому, — он пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой, — ничтожному куску дерьма раздавить тебя.  
  
Ойкава замер, а затем отвернулся в другую сторону и ссутулился, прижавшись к его плечу. Он подтянул ноги на диван и поджал их к груди.  
  
Иваизуми подвинулся ближе, коснувшись губами его макушки. Он вдыхал его, вдыхал его одеколон, тот чистый запах, который напоминал Иваизуми голубое небо, пену на гребнях океанских волн, яркие улыбки, искрящийся смех на фоне и сияющие шоколадные глаза.  
  
Он глубоко вдохнул, закрыл глаза и прижался губами к волосам Ойкавы.  
  
— Спасибо, Ива-чан, — наконец тихо сказал тот, и Иваизуми открыл глаза.  
— М-м-м, — промурлыкал он, уткнувшись в безбожно мягкие пряди волос Ойкавы. Наступила тишина, и Иваизуми почувствовал, как плечи Ойкавы медленно расслабляются. — Эй, — приглушенно сказал он из-за волос, — ты хочешь остаться на ночь?  
  
Последовала пауза размышления:  
  
— Но Ива-чан хотел...  
— Я хотел тебя видеть, — прервал его Иваизуми. Из кухни донеслось громкое кипение, за которым последовал пронзительный свист чайника. Он отстранился от Ойкавы и встал, направляясь на кухню.  
— Я... — услышал он тихий голос Ойкавы из гостиной. — Я не против остаться дома, если Ива-чан не возражает.  
  
Иваизуми ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Да, давай. — Он разлил чай по кружкам и вернулся в гостиную. Ойкава выпрямился и повернулся всем телом на диване:  
— Чем займемся? — спросил он.  
  
Иваизуми поставил свой чай на стол и протянул кружку Ойкаве.  
  
— Горячий, — предупредил он, когда Ойкава тут же попытался поднести ее к губам. Тот скривил губы в гримасе, и Иваизуми двинулся к своему домашнему мультимедийному центру. — Ну, если ты не возражаешь посмотреть еще раз... — Он взял с полки Blu-ray диск и показал обложку Ойкаве.  
  
Тот покосился на неё, а затем его глаза расширились, и он подпрыгнул на диване:  
  
— ИНОПЛАНЕТНЫЕ ХИЩНИКИ 4?!  
  
Иваизуми взглянул на обложку:  
  
— Я знал, что ты смотришь эти фильмы еще до пятой части... Ты уже добрался до четвертой? Я посмотрел три предыдущих...  
  
Ойкава прикрыл рот рукой:  
  
— Ива-чан...  
— О, — сказал Иваизуми, — и я посмотрел приквел после третьего фильма.  
— Смотреть их в хронологическом порядке, — сказал Ойкава, подняв большой палец вверх, — идеально, Ива-чан.  
— Есть другой способ посмотреть их? — скорее риторически спросил Иваизуми.  
— А-а-а, я был в восторге от приквела... — возбужденно лепетал Ойкава в основном сам себе.  
— Неужели? — ответил Иваизуми. — Тебе не показалось, что это было как-то затянуто?  
  
Ойкава бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд:  
  
— Но это было так информативно!  
  
Иваизуми поморщился:  
  
— Конечно, но главной целью фильма должно быть развлечение. Это было слишком трудно для меня.  
— У меня дома есть коллекционное издание, — сказал Ойкава с широкой улыбкой.  
— Думаю, я был бы более удивлен, если бы у тебя его не было.  
— Но когда ты все это посмотрел? — спросил Ойкава, вставая, чтобы забрать диск из рук Иваизуми в свои.  
— Ну... — сказал он, глядя в сторону: — Ты уехал, и...  
  
Ойкава посмотрел на него, слегка опустив ресницы:  
  
— Ива-чан, мой герой.  
— Заткнись, — сказал Иваизуми, толкая его в плечо. — Так ты хочешь посмотреть или?..  
— Да, — выдохнул тот, и его глаза заблестели. Иваизуми взял диск из его рук.  
— Я приготовлю попкорн или еще что-нибудь.  
  
Ойкава упал на диван, улыбка расплылась по его лицу, когда он что-то замурлыкал себе под нос и поднес чай к губам. Убедившись, что тот не видит его ухмылки, Иваизуми отважился вернуться на кухню. Вернувшись, он поставил еду на стол и снова устроился на диване.  
  
— Ура, ура, ура, — пропел Ойкава, раскачиваясь взад-вперед.  
  
Иваизуми сидел, прислонившись спиной к углу дивана и перекинув ногу через подушки. Он потянул Ойкаву за локоть, и тот автоматически откинулся назад, прижавшись спиной к его груди. Похоже, сейчас он чувствовал себя хорошо — то ли потому, что действительно чувствовал себя легче, то ли потому, что это была хорошая отвлекающая терапия, — Иваизуми не был уверен. В любом случае, так было лучше. Видеть Ойкаву расстроенным было физически больно.  
  
Тот буквально вибрировал от возбуждения, охая и ахая, как будто смотрел этот фильм первый раз, а не седьмой.  
  
— Ой! — Ойкава вскочил со своего места. — Посмотри на этот момент! — радостно вскрикнул он. Иваизуми опустил глаза на его макушку:  
— Я смотрю весь фильм, идиот.  
  
Когда фильм закончился, Ойкава взволнованно обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него:  
  
— Что скажешь?  
— Определенно лучше, чем прошлый, — кивнул он. Ойкава снова повернулся, качая головой в буйном согласии:  
— Я тоже так думаю.  
— Но первая часть все равно самая лучшая.  
— Ах да? — спросил Ойкава, задрав голову вверх, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Я думаю, что второй фильм взял лучшие части первого и очень хорошо изложил их.  
— Конечно, это было хорошо, но в оригинальной концепции есть мастерство.  
  
Ойкава замурчал и уткнулся лицом в основание шеи Иваизуми:  
  
— Я рад, что ты посмотрел.  
  
Иваизуми откинул волосы Ойкавы со своего лица:  
  
— Я немного зол на себя. Если бы я знал, как ты будешь так чертовски взволнован, я бы посмотрел их все вместе с тобой.  
  
Щеки Ойкавы покраснели, и он улыбнулся — ярко, широко и по-настоящему, а затем поднял пульт:  
  
— Предпочтения?  
  
Иваизуми пожал плечами. Он был доволен, просто находясь здесь.  
  
— Все, что ты захочешь, будет прекрасно.  
  
Ойкава нашел что-то на научно-фантастическом канале, но через полчаса или около того Иваизуми заметил, что тот дышит глубже и ровнее. Он склонил голову набок, и да, конечно, Ойкава спал. Он ухмыльнулся, взяв со стола телефон и одной рукой напечатав электронное письмо:  
  
« _Буду завтра поздно утром. Пишите, если я вам понадоблюсь_ ».  
  
Он отправил его своему отделу, начальнику и коллегам-менеджерам, отложив телефон и легонько проведя пальцами по волосам Ойкавы, стараясь не разбудить его. Пряди легко проскользнули между пальцами и мягко приземлились друг на друга. Иваизуми снова обратил внимание на экран, наполовину наблюдая, наполовину перестраивая свои планы на завтра. Он мысленно перебирал всю работу и думал о своих авторах. Рядом с ним раздалась вибрация, и его рука в волосах Ойкавы замерла. Он взял телефон, читая сообщение от Дайчи:  
  
>> _Что вы делаете? Завтра выходные. Оставайтесь ДОМА._  
  
Иваизуми ухмыльнулся.  
  
>> _Работа должна быть сделана._  
  
>> _Это уже слишком. Вы сошли с ума._  
  
Иваизуми напечатал еще одно сообщение:  
  
>> _Я не могу тратить усилия Суги впустую. Я должен идти в ногу._  
  
Иваизуми накручивал прядь волос Ойкавы на палец, ожидая неизбежного упрека от Дайчи. Но вместо сообщения его телефон зазвонил, и Ойкава зашевелился.  
  
— Что? — пробормотал тот, и Иваизуми ответил на звонок. — Ой, у-упс, — сонно протянул Ойкава, прижимая ладони к глазам.  
— Неужели меня будут отчитывать? — весело спросил Иваизуми в трубку, поднимаясь и направляясь к раздвижной стеклянной двери. На другом конце провода раздался добродушный смех:  
— Совсем немного.  
— Пустяки, — сказал он, открывая дверь и выходя на балкон. Он потянулся за сигаретой, закурил, глубоко затянулся и выпустил дым в ночной воздух.  
— Иваизуми-сан, завтра в офисе никого не будет. Позвольте себе отдохнуть.  
  
Ойкава вышел на балкон, оглядываясь по сторонам и прижимая руки к груди, защищаясь от холода. Иваизуми выдохнул дым через нос:  
  
— Есть вещи, которые я мог бы закончить.  
— Просто оставайтесь дома, — повторил Дайчи. — В любом случае, в понедельник у нас планируется эта ужасная трехчасовая встреча. Для этого нужен отдых.  
— Вот черт, — фыркнул Иваизуми, проводя рукой по волосам. — Чуть не забыл.  
— Кстати, о понедельнике, — добавил Дайчи. — Вы с Ойкавой не хотите после работы сходить на суши со мной и Сугой? У Суги неудержимая тяга к суши, и несколько месяцев назад открылся новый суши-бар.  
  
Иваизуми бросил взгляд на Ойкаву:  
  
— Суши после работы в понедельник с Дайчи и Сугой? — спросил он. Ойкава моргнул, и его глаза внезапно заблестели:  
— Только если Бодрячок-кун снова выпьет немного саке.  
  
Иваизуми закрыл лицо рукой, но Дайчи на другом конце провода тепло рассмеялся.  
  
— Я дам ему знать, хотя не думаю, что он нуждается в напоминании.  
— Ну что ж, полагаю, ты выиграл. Завтра я останусь дома.  
— Хорошо, — одобрительно отозвался Даичи. — Увидимся в понедельник.  
— Конечно.  
  
Они повесили трубку, и Ойкава усмехнулся:  
  
— Менеджер-кун пытался уговорить тебя остаться дома?  
  
Иваизуми вздохнул:  
  
— Да.  
— Он в команде Ойкавы, — сказал он, высунув язык, и Иваизуми щелкнул его по лбу:  
— Почти все в команде Ойкавы. Ты как вирус.  
— Не все, — сказал Ойкава, подняв указательный палец, — Киндаичи — нет.  
— Ойкава. Хватит.  
— Ты плохо принимаешь правду, Ива-чан.  
— Только потому, что у тебя ясновидящий взгляд на большинство отношений, не означает, что у тебя есть на это право.  
  
Губы Ойкавы дрогнули в странной кривой улыбке:  
  
— Не думаю, — сказал он, прислонившись к перилам, чтобы соответствовать позиции Иваизуми. — Я даже не знаю, что у нас.  
  
Сердце Иваизуми перевернулось в груди. Он открыл рот, но не смог произнести ни слова. Ойкава ухмыльнулся, только слишком хитро:  
  
— Итак, Ива-чан. Что это за отношения?  
  
Иваизуми посмотрел на небо, тяжело покуривая сигарету. Готов ли он к этому разговору? Сердце трепетало в груди. Он чувствовал, что сейчас потеряет сознание. Иваизуми выдохнул и заговорил, дым вырывался изо рта с каждым словом:  
  
— Я не знаю, Ойкава. Как бы ты это назвал?  
— Ну, — сказал тот, наклоняясь в сторону, чтобы лучше видеть его, и широко улыбнулся, будто был рад, что Иваизуми спросил. — Назвать это чем-либо всегда трудно, но мне нравится рассматривать все это в перспективе. — Иваизуми уже закатывал глаза. — Когда я думаю о том, что увижу тебя с другим мужчиной, мне сразу хочется оторвать ему руки и забить до смерти.  
  
Глаза Иваизуми расширились.  
  
— Таким образом, — продолжал Ойкава, склонив голову и улыбнувшись, — мы — то, что бы это ни значило.  
— Ты пугаешь меня, — прокомментировал Иваизуми, но Ойкава не обратил внимания на это замечание:  
— Так как насчет этого, Ива-чан? Представь, что бы ты почувствовал, если бы увидел меня с другим мужчиной. Что это для тебя значит?  
  
Иваизуми выпрямился, и Ойкава повторил его жест.  
  
— Мне не нужно представлять, — с горечью сказал он, бросая сигарету в пепельницу. Он сделал шаг ближе так, что почти оказался с ним нос к носу. — Я видел тебя с другим мужчиной.  
  
Ойкава моргнул, широко раскрыв глаза и приоткрыв рот. Иваизуми почувствовал, как жар разливается в его крови при одном воспоминании о том, как Кагеяма выводил Ойкаву из бара.  
  
— И еще, — хрипло добавил он, в его голос просочилась капелька яда, пока он упивался полускрытым шоком в глазах Ойкавы, — я хотел оторвать ему руки и забить до смерти.  
  
Из горла Ойкавы вырвался громкий вздох.  
  
— Таким образом, — сказал Иваизуми, и жесткая линия его рта потеплела в насмешливой улыбке, — возможно, нам следует избегать подобных вещей.  
  
Ойкава моргнул, а затем поспешно кивнул:  
  
— Тогда, это значит... — наконец смог прохрипеть он, и Иваизуми прислонился к нему лбом, поймал его руку своей и сплел их пальцы.  
— Я хочу быть твоим, — сказал он, отводя глаза от Ойкавы, хотя они были в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга.— И я хочу, чтобы ты был моим.  
  
Ойкава наклонился и поцеловал его, поспешно обнимая за шею. Сердце Иваизуми сильно билось в груди, а лицо горело красным. Он положил руки на бедра Ойкавы и притянул его к себе.  
  
_Да. Он был готов к этому разговору._


	10. Chapter 10: Conquering Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Я поеду один.  
> Иваизуми нахмурился сквозь пар, поднимающийся от его кружки:  
> — Почему?  
> — Просто потому что. Не волнуйся, я буду быстро.  
> — Теперь я насторожен.  
> Ойкава ухмыльнулся ему:  
> — О, так и должно быть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿ От автора:
> 
> О боже мой. Эта глава не должна была быть чем-то подобным. ЭТА ГЛАВА НЕ ДОЛЖНА БЫЛА БЫТЬ ЧЕМ-ТО ПОДОБНЫМ, но я начала что-то странное в главе 8, и кто-то должен был остановить меня, но этого не произошло, и я каким-то образом закончила с этим.
> 
> Также... Также да. Я превратила это в сборник и начала спин-офф по [Дайсугам](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674214/chapters/8123880). Помогите.  
>  ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♡ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Иваизуми перевернулся и уткнулся лицом в шею Ойкавы.  
  
— Ойкава, — пробормотал он, — Ойкава, уже... — Он взглянул на часы, — поздно. Пора вставать.  
  
Никакой реакции. Иваизуми схватил его за доступное бедро и сжал, еще глубже уткнувшись лицом в его шею.  
  
— Ойка-а-ава-а, — прогудел Иваизуми ему в кожу. Тот что-то проворчал, отодвигаясь и прижимаясь задом к его бедрам. — Это сознательное издевательство или нет? — пробормотал Иваизуми в основном самому себе. Он потряс Ойкаву за бедро, заставляя его покачиваться под одеялом. — Просыпайся, ленивый король.  
— М-м? — протянул Ойкава, повернувшись, и заморгал, прогоняя сонливость. Затем он улыбнулся, и его лицо внезапно посветлело и стало взволнованным. — На этот раз ты все еще в постели!  
  
Услышав веселый голос Ойкавы, Иваизуми прищурился. Он вставал по утрам рано и относительно легко, но раскачивался и просыпался очень медленно. Ему нужно было выпить две чашки кофе и хорошенько помолчать, прежде чем с ним можно будет говорить. Обычно он вылезал из постели раньше Ойкавы и не спеша приходил в сознание. Тот, с другой стороны, был каким-то глубоко спящим, но как только он открывал глаза, то сразу становился таким ярким и бодрым, — именно _Ойкавой_.  
  
— Ты громкий, — прокомментировал Иваизуми.  
— Ива-чан не жаворонок, — с улыбкой сказал тот. — Или, вернее, Ива-чан всегда ворчит.  
— Заткнись ты... — Глаза Иваизуми скользнули по его лицу и остановились. — Что это? — спросил он, протягивая руку к Ойкаве. — Ойкава, _что это_? — Рассмеялся он и провел рукой по его волосам.  
  
Глаза Ойкавы расширились, а руки взметнулись к волосам.  
  
— Что, Ива-чан, не... — Он попытался обернуться.  
— Что это за _удивительная_ прическа? — спросил Иваизуми, все еще потрёпывая Ойкаву по волосам и смеясь. — Они торчат повсюду! _Как ты это контролируешь?_  
— Ива-ча-а-ан, — застонал Ойкава, свернувшись калачиком, — хвати-ит!  
  
Иваизуми потянулся за ним, перекатившись, чтобы удивленно уставиться на беспорядочные локоны.  
  
— Нет, серьезно, как это произошло? Ты с кем-то боролся во сне?  
— Ива-чан странно спит! Наверное, пришлось отбиваться от тебя, ты такой прилипчивый!  
— Замолчи, — усмехнулся Иваизуми, — мы оба прилипалы. Твои волосы всегда выглядят идеально, как ты скрывал это от меня?  
  
Ойкава свернулся еще плотнее, уши и щеки покраснели.  
  
— Ойкава, — потребовал Иваизуми, тряся его за бок, — все ваши поклонники умирают от любопытства. _Как вы следите за вашими волосами?_  
  
Тот что-то пробормотал под нос.  
  
— Что-что? — спросил Иваизуми, наклоняясь ближе и поднося руку к уху. — Я не совсем расслышал вас.  
— Средство.  
— Что?  
  
Ойкава бросил взгляд в сторону, искоса взглянув на Иваизуми.  
  
— Я прячу средство для волос, а утром первым делом наношу его на волосы, окей?!  
— Ты его _прячешь_?  
— Ну, не в своем доме, конечно. Но кое-что я спрятал здесь. В твоей комнате. У меня всегда есть немного в пальто.  
  
Иваизуми не смог удержаться от смеха:  
  
— Не могу поверить. На что тебе приходится идти.  
— Заткнись! — воскликнул Ойкава. — Единственная причина, по которой ты просыпаешься красивым, — это то, что у тебя нет чувства стиля, которое нужно поддерживать! — Он скрестил руки на груди.  
  
Иваизуми никогда раньше не называли красивым. Он пристально посмотрел на Ойкаву, и в его голосе послышалась насмешка:  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я красив по утрам?  
  
Ойкава фыркнул с неизменным выражением лица:  
  
— А ты думаешь, что кто-то вроде меня стал бы встречаться с кем-то некрасивым?  
  
Иваизуми моргнул. Ойкава молча смотрел на него, и наконец лицо Иваизуми расплылось в улыбке:  
  
— Что ж, бери свое средство и делай прическу, а я приготовлю нам кофе. — Он двинулся, чтобы встать, а затем оглянулся, в последний раз взъерошив растрепанные пряди. — Хотя я думаю, что это довольно мило.  
  
Он соскользнул с кровати и вышел на кухню. Утреннее солнце лилось сквозь окна и стеклянную дверь.  
  
— Хороший денек, — пробормотал он себе под нос, включая кофеварку. К тому времени, как Ойкава вернулся, кофейная машина уже сигналила, требуя внимания. — Ого, какая трансформация, — поддел его Иваизуми.  
  
Ойкава фыркнул, медленно опускаясь на диван. Он дернул головой, и его волосы идеально всколыхнулись на лбу.  
  
Иваизуми был поглощен готовкой кофе для Ойкавы. Как там он делает? Четыре ложки сахара, сливки до карамельного цвета... Иваизуми наблюдал, как сливки закручиваются в кофе, помешивая жидкость с легким отвращением на лице. Он был почти уверен, что это не кофе. Это была карамель. Он вышел в гостиную и протянул кружку Ойкаве. Тот с благодарностью взял её и осторожно отхлебнул.  
  
— Ах, — проворковал он, — Ива-чан, ты всегда так прекрасно готовишь мне кофе!  
  
Иваизуми ухмыльнулся, усаживаясь рядом:  
  
— Ты всегда прекрасно готовишь и мой.  
  
Ойкава нахмурился:  
  
— Ты пьешь свой черный.  
— М-м-м, — согласился Иваизуми, делая глоток, — зная тебя, ты, вероятно, все еще можешь все испортить.  
  
Ойкава закинул ноги на его колени, вздернув подбородок:  
  
— Сегодня прекрасный день, я отказываюсь от твоего негатива.  
  
Иваизуми усмехнулся:  
  
— Хорошо.  
— О, — добавил Ойкава, — мне нужно заскочить в магазин за парой вещей. Впрочем, я не задержусь.  
— Ладно, куда мы едем?  
— Я поеду один.  
  
Иваизуми нахмурился сквозь пар, поднимающийся от его кружки:  
  
— Почему?  
— Просто потому что. Не волнуйся, я буду быстро.  
— Теперь я насторожен.  
  
Ойкава ухмыльнулся ему:  
  
— О, так и должно быть.  
  
Иваизуми уставился на него, а затем отвел взгляд.  
  
— Ладно, как скажешь. Делай, что должен.  
— Хорошо~~  
  
Они позавтракали, и Ойкава, быстро приняв душ, ушел. Иваизуми поймал себя на том, что расхаживает по квартире, подбирая случайные вещи и рассеянно глядя в окно. Он запустил пальцы в волосы. _Господи, как подросток, ожидающий своего первого свидания_. В конце концов он решил принять душ, стоя под желанной теплой водой. Когда Ойкава вернулся, он листал рукопись.  
  
— Я вернулся~~  
  
Иваизуми взглянул на часы. Он хотел было пожурить его, но тот оказался действительно быстрым. Его взгляд упал на пакет, который Ойкава держал в руках, и он нахмурился. Он был черным и невзрачным.  
  
— Где ты был?  
  
Ойкава ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Ты увидишь. — Он наклонился, глядя на Иваизуми, сидящего на своем месте, и быстро чмокнул его в лоб. — Снимай свою одежду.  
  
Глаза Иваизуми расширились:  
  
— _Что?_  
  
Ойкава склонил голову набок, как будто это был самый естественный ход действий с утра. Он похлопал Иваизуми по руке, схватил за ладонь и слегка потянул, призывая его встать. Иваизуми поднялся на ноги, на его лице все еще было написано замешательство:  
  
— Ойкава, я... Хм...  
  
Ойкава невинно моргнул, но его голос понизился до мурлыканья:  
  
— Но ты же сказал, что сделаешь все, что я захочу...  
  
Иваизуми никогда в жизни не становился таким мгновенно твердым. Он моргнул, посмотрел на пакет, а затем снова на Ойкаву. Его сердцебиение участилось, и Ойкава улыбнулся:  
  
— Вот, я первый, если тебе от этого станет легче. — Он начал стягивать с себя одежду, напряженные линии мышц и угловатые плечи приковали взгляд Иваизуми.  
— Э...  
— В любом случае, мне это нравится больше, — сказал Ойкава. Обнаженный. Ни малейшего признака смущения. Он обхватил пальцами подол рубашки Иваизуми и стянул ее через голову, касаясь кожи костяшками пальцев. Взгляд Ойкавы упал на его грудь, прошелся по его грудным мышцам и вниз по прессу. — Мне нравится тебя раздевать. Ты делаешь это так быстро. Я признателен.  
  
У Иваизуми пересохло во рту. Он не знал, что сказать.  
  
Ойкава наклонился, дыша ему в шею и расстегивая пуговицу на брюках. Он издал слабый вздох, и хотя Иваизуми не мог этого видеть, он услышал улыбку в голосе Ойкавы:  
  
— Ива-чан уже такой...  
  
Иваизуми откашлялся, не обращая внимания на покалывание, пробежавшее по спине.  
  
— Ну ты... Ты без одежды, и...  
  
Ойкава только хмыкнул и спустил его штаны с бедер.  
  
— Ты... Ты сказал... если я буду хорошим...  
  
Ойкава отодвинул стул от обеденного стола и поставил его рядом с Иваизуми. Он слегка толкнул его в плечи, и тот сел, моргая и не обращая внимания на румянец, вспыхнувший на его лице.  
  
— Да, — наконец сказал Ойкава, радуясь, что Иваизуми сидит голый. Иваизуми понял, что ему следовало бы задавать другие вопросы, но он не мог заставить себя сосредоточиться.  
— Значит, я получаю награду? — наконец пробормотал он. — Чем я заслужил?  
  
Ойкава сунул руку в пакет и ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Ну, наконец-то был достаточно мужественным, чтобы сказать, что мы в отношениях.  
— О.  
— Я никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы кто-то устно отвечал на удар по собственному эго.  
— Я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то так беззастенчиво бил по чьему-то эго.  
  
Ойкава улыбнулся и поднял руки. На его пальцах висели матерчатые галстуки, но это была не просто ткань. Иваизуми узнал заранее сформированные узлы. Они были для связывания.  
  
Иваизуми тут же попытался встать.  
  
— Успокойся, Ива-чан, — проворковал Ойкава слишком спокойным голосом. Это нервировало. — Это не чтобы контролировать тебя... Ну... Они для того, чтобы ты не трогал себя, ладно?  
  
Дыхание Иваизуми вырывалось из груди. Он не боялся. Но он не был _спокоен_. Нет, он определенно не был спокоен, когда на головке его члена уже формировался предэякулят.  
  
Ойкава закинул руки за спинку стула и связал ему запястья. Это было не больно, но он не мог пошевелить ими вообще, чувствуя, как онемение в плечах распространяется по груди. Ойкава двинулся вперед, чтобы привязать его лодыжки к стулу.  
  
— В первый раз, когда мы занимались сексом, ты связал мои запястья, так что я не думал, что ты будешь слишком возражать. — Его глаза метнулись вверх, и светлый шоколад стал темным от желания. — Особенно если учесть, что ты так увлечен наблюдением.  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, что сейчас задохнется. Ойкава закончил привязывать его к стулу и, наклонившись, тепло поцеловал. Иваизуми открыл рот, скользнул по его языку и растворился в тепле его рта. Но Ойкава отстранился слишком быстро, пальцы скользнули по его бедрам, когда он встал и прошел в спальню. Иваизуми моргнул ему вслед, но он тут же вернулся с баночкой смазки в руке.  
  
Ойкава медленно опустился перед ним на колени. Впервые с тех пор, как Ойкава вернулся, Иваизуми наконец смог разглядеть румянец на его щеках. Но тот все еще смотрел на него, умудряясь сохранять уверенность, несмотря на покрасневшее лицо, и это была одна из самых соблазнительных вещей, которые Иваизуми когда-либо видел в своей жизни.  
  
Ойкава встретился с ним взглядом, грациозно опустив руку, чтобы дразняще погладить пальцами его наполовину твердый член.  
  
Иваизуми пришлось подавить дрожь во всем теле, когда Ойкава глубоко вздохнул и откинул голову назад, позволив своим глазам закрыться.  
  
— Ива-чан сделал меня таким непристойным, — хрипло прокомментировал Ойкава. — Я никогда раньше этого не делал.  
  
Глаза Иваизуми скользили по коже Ойкавы, отмечая линию его подбородка и томное движение рта, когда он дышал.  
  
— Я... — начал он, прочищая горло, — никогда раньше не хотел, чтобы кто-то делал это для меня.  
  
Ойкава открыл глаза и уставился на Иваизуми. Он пошевелил руками, взял банку со смазкой и небрежно вылил ее на пальцы. Иваизуми почувствовал, что его лицо стало слишком поглощенным, слишком выжидающим.  
  
Ойкава на мгновение задумался, а затем встал на четвереньки и поднял одну руку, чтобы дотянуться до спины. Он нажал на свой вход, и они с Иваизуми ахнули в унисон. Ойкава кружил вокруг. Его дыхание было совершенно неровным, напряжение отражались на лице, когда он пытался заставить себя расслабиться. Он встретился взглядом с Иваизуми:  
  
— Ты выглядишь таким нетерпеливым.  
  
Иваизуми моргнул, не подумав:  
  
— Да.  
  
Ойкава ухмыльнулся, но затем его лицо исказилось, когда он со стоном выдохнул, погружаясь в себя. Иваизуми тяжело вздохнул, почувствовав, как его связанные запястья дергаются.  
  
— А-ах, — выдохнул Ойкава, выгибая спину. Иваизуми наклонился вперед. Его кровь бурлила в жилах. Ойкава погрузился глубже, прикусив губу, но не смог подавить стон. — Ива-чан... — выдохнул он без лишних слов.  
  
Иваизуми почувствовал, как его член дернулся. Он отчаянно нуждался во внимании. Было _больно_ смотреть на Ойкаву.  
  
— Ойкава, — хрипло произнес он.  
— Ах, верно, — сказал Ойкава, медленно вытягивая пальцы, чтобы снова ввести их обратно. — Ты никогда не брал меня в этом положении, не так ли? — Его лицо сморщилось, а рот терял самообладание, дрожа от слабых звуков. — Всего лишь ненадолго, однажды... Кажется... это было так давно.  
  
У Иваизуми перехватило дыхание. Образы Ойкавы сверху него свежи в сознании.  
  
Ойкава начал ритмичные движения, и Иваизуми увидел, как предэякулят скользят вниз по его члену. Комната была заполнена грязными звуками, скольжением смазки и пальцев, а также тихими вздохами и стонами.  
  
— Я много об этом думаю, — с придыханием произнес Ойкава. Он не сводил глаз с Иваизуми, но они были затуманены и расфокусированы. — О сильных руках Иваизуми. О том, как Ива-чан войдет в меня сзади. О том, как Ива-чан... Ива-чан... Ива...  
  
Голос Ойкавы дрогнул, и его самообладание пошатнулось, когда он сжал пальцы внутри себя. Его бедра затряслись. Иваизуми наблюдал, как член Ойкавы дернулся, когда его тело откинулось назад в невысказанной мольбе о большем.  
  
Иваизуми чувствовал, как его рациональные мысли испаряются. Он не был уверен, что вообще способен думать. Он наклонился вперед, натягивая свои оковы, согнув пальцы ног. Его член пульсировал, и он старался не думать о непристойном количестве предэякулята, который с какой-то настойчивостью выскальзывал из него и скапливался на стуле под ним.  
  
— Ойкава, — сказал он. Ему было все равно, что он делает, он просто хотел почувствовать его. — Ойкава, иди сюда. Позволь мне, — стул заскрипел, когда он наклонился вперед, и ткань вокруг его запястий впилась в кожу, — позволь мне прикоснуться к тебе.  
  
Ойкава захныкал, и его конечности задрожали. От этого звука по спине Иваизуми пробежала дрожь.  
  
— Кончай мне в рот, — сказал Иваизуми. Ойкава поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся.  
  
Отчаяния на лице Ивы-чана было почти достаточно, он смотрел на Ойкаву большими стальными глазами, его грудь вздымалась, когда он наклонялся как можно дальше вперед.  
  
Ойкава отнял пальцы от себя, вздрагивая и задыхаясь от пустоты. Он подполз ближе к Иве-чану, глядя на него сквозь челку. Иваизуми выжидающе моргнул, казалось, он готов на все, лишь бы его ноющий член получил хоть какое-то облегчение, а может быть, он просто жаждал контакта в принципе.  
  
Ойкава низко наклонился, обхватив ртом его член. Он услышал, как Ива-чан ахнул, и наклонил голову:  
  
— Ива-чан хочет жульничать. — Иваизуми вздрогнул от трепетного его дыхания.  
  
Ойкава открыл рот, широко разомкнув губы, как будто собирался взять его в рот, но задумался. Он подумал о том, какие животные звуки издаст Ива-чан, если он начнет грубо отсасывать всю длину. Член Ойкавы заныл от этой мысли.  
  
Но вместо этого он горячо подышал на головку, обратив внимание на блестящий предэякулят, который капал на стул.  
  
Вздох вырвался из груди Ивы-чана, и часть его перешла в низкое ворчание. Ойкава жарко выдохнул еще несколько раз, даже высунул язык, как будто собирался коснуться, только чтобы вернуть его обратно в рот.  
  
Ива-чан застонал, и Ойкава услышал, как ткань на его запястьях скручивается и натягивается. Он знал, что Иваизуми силен, но он не мог порвать её... верно?  
  
Ойкава сжал губы, отстранился на несколько сантиметров и подул, как будто пытался свистнуть. Холодный воздух хлынул по влажному члену Ивы-чана, и тот зашипел.  
  
— А-ах... _Черт_ , — воздух вышел из его легких почти болезненным стоном. Ойкава наблюдал, как по телу Ивы-чан побежали мурашки, растекаясь по ногам и рукам.  
  
Он встал, и Иваизуми подался вперед, чтобы украсть поцелуй. Ойкава откинулся назад, ухмыляясь, когда оказался вне его досягаемости. Ойкава отодвинулся в сторону, говоря так, чтобы его дыхание касалось уха Ивы-чана:  
  
— Мне любопытно, — проворковал он, возвращая руку, чтобы погладить себя, и вздрогнул, почувствовав, как его горячая ладонь скользит по члену. — Как думаешь, насколько трудно будет заставить тебя кончить нетронутым?  
  
Ива-чан тяжело дышал. Его тело пыталось двигаться, но это было бесполезно.  
  
— Хм, Ива-чан?  
  
Иваизуми издал какой-то звук. Это могло быть просто стоном. Ива-чан чуть не стонал.  
  
— О, верно, — промурлыкал Ойкава рядом с его ухом, — Ива-чан любит, когда я произношу его имя, не так ли?  
— Ойкава, пожалуйста, — хрипло сказал он.  
— Ты мне ничего не говорил, но, — сказал Ойкава, остановившись на мгновение, скользнув большим пальцем по головке члена, — я заметил. Конечно.  
— Пожалуйста, — снова выдохнул он, — Ойкава, пожалуйста, _прикоснись ко мне_.  
— Хм, но посмотри, как извиваются твои бедра. Я тебе действительно нужен?  
— Боже, — тяжело выдохнул Ива-чан.  
  
Ойкава потянулся другой рукой и провел пальцем по своему входу. Он застонал, слегка покачивая бедрами, и еще глубже погрузился в себя.  
  
— Мне нравится видеть Иву-чана таким...  
— Ойкава, я...  
— Знаешь, я даже не могу нормально мастурбировать, — сказал он, игнорируя его и вводя еще один палец. — Я не могу не произносить имя Ивы-чана, когда кончаю...  
— _Господи_.  
— Ох, — выдохнул Ойкава, открывая глаза и глядя на Иваизуми. — Ива-чан, это так хорошо. — Ойкава ощутил, как в животе у него разливается тепло. — Хотел бы я, чтобы Ива-чан наполнил меня, — и, возможно, теперь он хныкал.  
— Ойкава, — прохрипел Иваизуми, — _пожалуйста_.  
  
Ойкава наклонился, не сводя с него глаз. Он двигал пальцами внутрь и наружу, пытаясь бороться с ощущением паники, которое сотрясало его конечности.  
  
— Сколько еще... — голос сорвался, когда его бедра сильно дернулись. Он продолжал, напрягаясь от нарастающего удовольствия: — Сколько еще это займет, Ха... — Он тяжело задышал, чувствуя, как его сердце выходит из-под контроля, — _Хаджиме_.  
  
Ива-чан глубоко вдохнул, как утопающий, а затем застонал, и Ойкава увидел, как все его тело содрогнулось в конвульсиях, когда он кончил. Без прикосновений.  
  
— Твою мать, — выдохнул Ойкава и прижался к его губам, сплетая их языки вместе, прежде чем застонать ему в рот и кончить в руку.  
  
Они тяжело дышали, прижавшись друг к другу, и Ойкава соскользнул вниз, едва не упав. Его взгляд упал на Иву-чана. Тот уставился на него сверху вниз, выражение его лица снова стало спокойным. Собранный и сосредоточенный.  
  
— Как... — выдохнул Ойкава, глядя на полностью твердый член Иваизуми. Ива-чан моргнул, глядя на него сверху вниз:  
— А ты когда-нибудь кончал совершенно нетронутым? — Ойкава молча смотрел на него. Ива-чан опустился ниже, приблизив их лица как можно ближе. — Развяжи меня.  
  
Ойкава вздрогнул. Огонь в глазах Иваизуми заставил его сердце дрогнуть.  
  
— Ты собираешься заставить меня кончить нетронутым? — спросил он немного испуганно и немного печально. Конечно, это было тяжело для Ивы-чана, но это не значит, что Ойкава _хотел_...  
— Нет, — ответил тот. — Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя.  
  
Иваизуми практически вылетел из оков. Он толкнул Ойкаву на ковер и лег на противоположную сторону, перекинув ногу Ойкавы через свою голову. Ойкава удивленно вскрикнул, но Иваизуми сразу же сомкнул рот вокруг его члена.  
  
Ойкава застонал, обдавая дыханием его ноги и неудержимо дрожа, снова возбужденный. Иваизуми уперся одной рукой в его бедро, стимулируя мягкий член. Иваизуми все еще был полностью возбужден, и он не слишком много думал об этом. Он вообще не утруждал себя размышлениями, поэтому было совершенно неожиданно, когда Ойкава обхватил губами его член и начал сосать.  
  
Иваизуми застонал, дернув бедрами, почувствовав, что впивается в горло Ойкавы. Он попытался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы продолжить движения по твердеющему члену Ойкавы, но каждый раз, когда он вращал языком, Ойкава стонал вокруг его длины, посылая вибрации вверх по позвоночнику.  
  
Он вслепую схватился за баночку смазки, поспешно пролив немного на пальцы, прежде чем потянуться и нажать на вход Ойкавы.  
  
Ойкава чуть не взвизгнул, и его бедра задрожали от этого прикосновения. Иваизуми легонько провел зубами по всей его длине, скользя пальцем мимо его входа. Ойкаве пришлось оторваться от его члена, чтобы издать стон, рваный, громкий и раскованный.  
  
Иваизуми начал ритмичные движения пальцами, но Ойкава не долго не медлил, сразу же приняв его член глубоко в горло.  
  
Иваизуми уже чувствовал, как его кровь забурлила, и начал задаваться вопросом, он снова гребаный подросток или что? Потому что _какого хрена_. Ойкава был слишком хорош. Слишком хорош в наклоне головы под новыми углами, хорош во вращении языком и использовании точно нужного количества прикосновения зубами.  
  
Иваизуми обычно не предпочитал эту позу, потому что всегда хотел иметь возможность _сосредоточиться_ , но была определенная бесценность в том, чтобы чувствовать стоны Ойкавы по своей длине, чувствовать, как их языки скользят вокруг друг друга в унисон, а горло Ойкавы рефлекторно сжимается вокруг головки его члена.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он почти дрожащим голосом, — больше не могу. Ты нужен мне _сейчас_.  
  
Иваизуми все еще моргал от шока, когда Ойкава толкнул его в грудь, прижимая плечи к полу. Он вылил смазку на и без того мокрый член Иваизуми и сразу же встал над ним.  
  
— Ойкава, не... — И тут он опустился на его член.  
  
Иваизуми откинул голову назад и застонал, подаваясь бедрами навстречу. Стон Ойкавы был высоким и напряженным, но он немедленно начал двигаться.  
  
— Да! — заскулил он с закрытыми глазами.  
  
Он медленно опустился вниз, позволяя себе тяжело дышать и приспосабливаться к каждому новому дюйму. Он скользнул вверх-вниз по длине Иваизуми одним плавным движением.  
  
Иваизуми задыхался при каждом движении. Он пытался не стонать, пытался контролировать себя, когда прекрасное тело Ойкавы все отчаяннее поглощало его член с каждым толчком вниз. Иваизуми очень отчетливо ощущал себя игрушкой — сексуальной игрушкой Ойкавы. Ойкава скакал на нем с такой поспешной самозабвенностью, и это было прекрасно, это было _хорошо_ , потому что вид Ойкавы, запрокинувшего голову и громко стонущего над ним, был зрелищным. Иваизуми даже не был уверен, что достоин видеть его.  
  
Он обхватил одной рукой член Ойкавы и подстроился под темп его торопливых движений. Ойкава прикусил губу и жалобно застонал, его ноги задергались от дополнительного ощущения вокруг его длины.  
  
— Боже, Ойкава, ты совершенен, — фыркнул Иваизуми. Его кожа была такой горячей, что казалось, он вот-вот воспламенится.  
  
Ойкава склонился над лицом Иваизуми, его бедра подпрыгивали в быстром ритме. Ойкава ахнул и зажмурился.  
  
— Да, — взмолился он. — Ива-чан. Ива-чан, _Хаджиме, да_...  
  
Несправедливо. Эта история с именем была несправедливой... Иваизуми почувствовал, как бедра Ойкавы задрожали, и, возможно, уже начал шептать проклятия, благословения или имя Ойкавы, когда тот громко застонал, почти вскрикнул, кончая Иваизуми на живот.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Ойкава сжимается вокруг его члена. Тот все еще стонал, переживая оргазм и кусая Иваизуми за ухо. Он уткнулся лицом в его шею, тяжело дыша, и Иваизуми задрожал, жестко кончив в Ойкаву.  
  
Он должен был контролировать свой голос, он должен был контролировать слишком крепкую хватку своих рук, он должен был контролировать совершенно порочные движения своих бедер. К концу он уже практически хрипел, голова кружилась, но он был в _блаженном_ состоянии.  
  
Они рухнули на пол рядом друг с другом. Последовало долгое молчание — только тяжелое дыхание и мягкие прикосновения рук и пальцев. Иваизуми чувствовал, как томный жар пытается снова погрузить его в сон.  
  
— Я собираюсь снова заснуть, — наконец прохрипел Иваизуми.  
— М-м-м, — промурлыкал Ойкава, двигаясь рядом. — Я приготовлю еще кофе.  
  
Когда он двинулся, чтобы встать, Иваизуми провел пальцами по его руке:  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Ойкава усмехнулся:  
  
— Ты же знаешь, я все контролировал. — Он поднялся с пола и натянул боксеры на бедра, прежде чем отправиться на кухню.  
  
Иваизуми усмехнулся. Только бы он случайно не поранил его. Он привел себя в порядок и частично переоделся, натянув пижамные штаны, и плюхнулся на диван.  
  
« _Давай просто начнем день сначала_ », — лениво подумал он, прислушиваясь к жужжанию кофеварки.  
  
Он видел профиль Ойкавы, стоявшего рядом с кофейными кружками. Он улыбался, напевая что-то неразборчивое и слегка покачивая головой.  
  
Иваизуми просматривал свои рабочие электронные письма, когда услышал звон кофеварки. Послышалось шарканье стаканов, а затем какой-то звук, похожий на вскрик и вздох. Иваизуми поднял голову и посмотрел на кухню:  
  
— В чем дело?  
— Я... Ну, я забыл положить кофейную гущу в кофеварку, и... — неуверенно объяснил Ойкава, не оборачиваясь. Иваизуми положил телефон:  
— Значит, ты заварил горячую воду?  
— Что ж... — задумчиво произнес Ойкава, — ага.  
  
Иваизуми моргнул:  
  
— Значит, говоришь, что испортил черный кофе?  
— ЗАНУДА ИВА-ЧАН. 


End file.
